The Girls of Time and Space
by otakuchamasherlockluvr
Summary: Four girls watch Doctor Who, on a night where stars fall and the moon is full. These girls missed it, but when it occurred, they all made a silent wish of one word, "Doctor." That wish called the Doctor of their current episode. Three of four travel 'round with the Doctor, but when it's over they're taken to a different time for the Doc. They'll always travel, run, and burn.Hiatus
1. Prologue pt 1

**_Prologue: It All Began With A Show...  
_**

**OCSluvr: _Hello, lovelies! It is I, and I bring you a fan fic that my friends in school asked me to do, with characters not unlike to them. Of course, though, they asked for anime, but who am I kidding?! I haven't made a Doctor Who fan fiction yet! Other than this, I've a fan fic somewhere in the nooks and crannies of my parents' computers for everything I've watched and been a fan of!_**

**_Enough of my babbling, ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

**_Oh, a side note:_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OR ELSE ROSE WOULD NEVER HAVE GONE TO THE PARALLEL WORLD!(and yes I know she comes back, but in the grand scheme of things!)**

**_3_****_rd_****_ person POV  
_**

* * *

_**Saturday, 15th of October, 2014**_

_**Dallas County, Texas**_

_**Shelly Cainbridge's residence**_

* * *

A girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, was 15 years old and had blue glasses, braces, and rosy cheeks from blushing often walked into a room that had bright green walls and a white ceiling. The girl wore a gray sleeve-less tank that said Cheer '14 Leader on it in black, a green jacket over that, black and white zebra stripped sport shorts and black leggings underneath with green footy socks.

She plopped herself down onto the rose petal pattern of comforter on her bed, as her best friend tromped loudly up the stairs to her second-floor bedroom behind her. The best friend, long white-blonde hair shining in the sunlight streaming through the open windows of Texas October and her gray-blue-green eyes naturally sparkling of happiness appropriate for a young child, sat herself down next to her friend, a white iPad mini in her hands.

The friend wore a grayish, purplish T-shirt underneath a cream jacket that had black flourishes all over, as well as denim shorts that came just above the knee-cap, knee-high tie-die socks she borrowed from her friend, and both the friend and the glasses girl had a golden key with four diamond hearts forming a square at the top of the key on themselves as jewelry. The glasses girl had it on a golden chain around her neck and the friend had it on a stylish golden hoop earring on her left ear. The diamond and gold alike shone in the setting sun's rays.

"Now why did you make me get this thing, again, Shelly?" the friend asked, her vocally and professionally trained voice ringing with frustration at having to get her friend's belonging.

"No specific reason, Kelly. I just wanted you to get it for me so I could sit down before you!" the girl with glasses answered, with a wink, as she reclined into a big fluffy green pillow and grabbed a stuffed bunny and a stuffed Plue she bought last year.

She motioned Kelly to come closer to her, to which she reluctantly complied. When Kelly had sat down and handed Shelly the iPad, said girl seemed to explode in happiness, babbling while unlocking the iPad and pulling up Netflix.

"Ooooh! Kelly, I can't wait to re-watch the show! This will be so much fun! We'll probably end up being knocked out tomorrow morning around 9 from exhaustion!" and some other things were what she said in an excited rush while tapping on an image with a blue police box, floating in space. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, if I don't die from lack of sleep first! You know I had a late night last night!" Kelly waved her hands in wide motions not unlike the bad habit of the Eleventh Doctor, adding unnecessary dramatization to her claim.

Shelly smirked toward the iPad at her friend, while two pairs of feet came tromping up the stairs to her room. She looked up from the iPad when a fair-skinned brunette and a dark skinned and dark-haired girl both stuck their heads into the room.

"Ah, Lily, Isabella! Glad you could join us! Thought you were going home after the meeting we had with everyone. Don't you have, um, what do you call it? Your church thing, Lily? And Isabella, don't you have, um, that audition or something?" Lily and Isabella walked in, Lily's hip length brown hair swishing behind her and Isabella's dark skin glowing in the sunlight.

Lily wore a medium blue T-shirt that said CHOSEN in white words underneath a dark blue jacket and denim capris that came to her mid-calf. She was also bare-foot. Lily also had a key not unlike to the keys Shelly and Kelly have, only she had hers on a medium blue choker around her back, like a cat wearing a collar and bell.

Isabella had on a light pink cropped Tee that had some sequins on the upper half that covered the chest area, a light orange, dark pink, and black striped skirt over black leggings with pink and blue socks. On her left wrist was a blue bracelet and hanging from it was a lock, similar in design to the three keys, golden and has four diamond heart in a square around the lock.

"Heard you were gonna marathon this weekend, so I talked to my mother and she agreed for me to stay the night," Lily smirked and held up a bag that was quickly thrown into a corner by Shelly's desk, "I came prepared."

Shelly rolled her eyes, play sarcastically, then looked to Isabella, who held up another bag and shrugged. "I had nothing to do this weekend and wanted to start this so _amazing_ show, I guess." Isabella tossed her bag next to Lily's.

"No der, Sherlock and Watson. Come here, we were just about to start!" Shelly patted the spot on her left and Lily and Isabella both walked over and sat down, Lily on Shelly's left and Isabella on Lily's left, just as Shelly pressed her finger to the screen.

The four girls grinned as blue space whizzed pass and the familiar music played. It was familiar to the two girls who haven't seen this show because Shelly had hummed it, played it on piano and violin, and downloaded it off of iTunes and played it off her phone a million times for the two girls. Of course, Shelly and Kelly had seen the show multiple times before, but never with their friends they call sisters.

The four relaxed backwards into pillows as the music started playing the main music and a blue box flew out of one tunnel and into another. The name credits flew out and Shelly scoffed when the first name came up. The three other girls looked to her confused, so while the last couple of seconds played, she hurriedly explained.

"Christopher Eccleston played the Ninth Doctor. He was only on the show for one season 'cause pay wasn't that good. The Doctor then left Rose, in her opinion since he regenerated, who was his first companion of this show, confused and for a little while heartbroken. But when David Tenant came in as the Tenth Doctor, she fell even harder with him. Sorry, hope I didn't ruin the first two seasons for you, Isabella and Lily, did I?" Shelly took a deep breath as the screen darkened.**_  
_**

* * *

(_a little less than nine minutes in…_)

Isabella smirked as Mickey left the apartment with the plastic hand.

"He is so not a good boyfriend!" Shelly rolled her eyes at Isabella's statement.

"And how would you know, Miss Only-15-And-Too-Young-To-Date-According-To-Her-Mother?" Kelly asked with sass in her voice.

"Because I've read the books and my step sisters had those kinds and worse!" Lily grinned and shook her head.

"So glad I am never having a boyfriend. '_So many boys, so many reasons to never marry_.'"

"Here here!" "Same!"

"Shush, you three! I'm trying to listen!"

"Fine."

"_15 fire crews are in attendance, though it's thought that there's very little chance of saving the infrastructure_."**_  
_**

* * *

_(a minute later)_

Isabella and Lily jumped in fright when the strange man-_*cough**cough*Doctor*cough*_-poked his head through the cat flap. Shelly and Kelly both laughed at the two girls as they panted while the Doctor asked Rose why she lived there.

"You—hahaha! You two are hilarious!" Shelly leaned back as her stomach started to hurt from laughing so much, while Kelly just silently giggled from lack of air.

Shelly winced in pain as the two other girls elbowed her in the side—simultaneously.

As Shelly gasped for air, Lily and Isabella laughed at Rose's mum embarrassing herself in front of the Doctor and Kelly patted Shelly on the back, trying to help her regain breath.

"Oh my goodness, that is hilarious! She looks around fifty, while he looks a bit around 30, plus that is just too funny!"

"Too true, Izzie, too true."

Shelly looked in amusement as the two girls seemed to attach right on to the show. She looked at Kelly and the two smirked. _Wait till the end of this season…**_  
_**_

* * *

_(the finale of series 1, aka, midnight US Central Time)_

Isabella and Lily clung to Shelly's arm, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Shelly looked to Kelly, who shrugged. Shelly took a deep breath.

"All right, but you must be warned of the things that will happen and might confuse you in this." Lily and Isabella nodded like excited girls on Christmas Day.

Only slightly reluctantly, Shelly pressed the screen for the next episode, which without fail started.

The four girls cuddled in towards each other as the episode started, not knowing what would happen to them very soon.**_  
_**

* * *

(_the end of the season 2 finale, roughly 5:30 in the morning_)

The four girls tried to hold back tears and angry shouts of annoyance to the Doctor, Rose, and the TARDIS or whatever was projecting the image of the doctor to Rose in the parallel world, and at the cliff hanger.

Outside the still-open window, though the girls didn't see it, diamond stars were falling and the full moon was shining brightly on it's prolonged run.

"_WHY MUST HE BE CUT OFF!_ He has to confess that he loves her to her! Ugh! And really, the Doctor is an IDIOT! The sphere was obviously the color of his _MORTAL ENEMY!_ He is so _dense_! And, who's that woman?! How'd she get there?! Argh! Brain. _Overloading!_"

"Shush, Izzie. I wanna see what'll happen. And, you are not a pirate nor a cyberman(I hope), you're a fangirl and otaku and Whovian."

"Besides the preview for the next season, Shelly, it's over! And really, of course she can be a pirate and a cyber man if she wants!"

"Izzie, Shelly, Lily, please shut your face!"

"You stay out of this, Kelly!"

"Shelly, Lily, no fighting!"

"Fine," "You started this Izzie!"

"Really, Lily? Either let it go or don't let it go."

"Yeah really! And no I won't!"

At this point, while the three girls bickered on and Kelly tried to break them up, inside, they all wished for the one person to come. They all thought of one word, at the same time, though they'll never know. They all thought,

_"Doctor."_

"Oh look, _children_, it's over!"

"Really, Kelly? Then why's it still playing?"

"_Say WHAT now?_" The three arguing girls looked back to the iPad, now hot from playing for so long. Shelly was right, something was still playing, kind of. There wasn't any noise, but an image of the TARDIS flying towards the camera through space was playing.

With an odd feeling, the four girls set the iPad on the widest spot on the floor, as if something big would fly out of the tiny thing.

Which was exactly what happened. At first, there was the sound of the TARDIS' engines humming, getting louder, then a white flash from the screen appeared and suddenly the TARDIS was in Shelly's room, with the iPad right next to it and the door of the TARDIS facing the bed. The little light on top was barely grazing the top, it probably had shrunken itself to fit in the room.

Shelly, Lily, Kelly, and Isabella all had their mouths wide open in an "O" shape, whilst the doors opened and out stepped the Tenth Doctor, followed by Donna Noble, in her wedding dress, looking annoyed at that moment, then confused when Shelly started to speak.

"Y-Y-You-Da-Dav-Doc-Doc-Doc-Don-Don-TAR-TAR-TAR- What?" And then she fainted, falling face forward, which the Doctor caught her with ease. Lily and Isabella and Kelly looked at each other, then to the Doctor and murmured to each other,

"This seems like a FanFiction Shelly would write."

"Well, if it is, Izzie, then I'm sorry for the companion, as it would most likely be a Doctor/OC fanfic."

"I doubt it, Lily, if we're here, she knows we hate romance-or you do at least-so if this _WAS_ a fanfic, it wouldn't be a _romance_."

"Okay, Kelly, I'm cool with that."

Donna cleared her throat, catching the attention of Lily, Isabella, Kelly, and Shelly, the latter sitting straight up out of the Doctor's chest and looking to Donna, thanking The Lord that it was still dark ish so no one could see her blush. The Doctor looked to Donna, who put her hands on her hips.

"_Well?!_ Care to explain, _Doctor_? You said you'd take me to Chiswick for my wedding! Now I'm gonna be even more late! All because of _you _and your _little _pit stops!"

* * *

**OCSluvr: _First, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry if this seems like it isn't going together smoothly. It's been a while since I've written in third person, so bear with me? _"You can trust me on this."**

_**Second, yes, I changed it again. I keep wanting to goback and tweak things! AGH! Expect this very often, 'kay?**_

**_Thank you so much of reading! Please review and leave constructive criticism! See you in the next chapter!_**


	2. Prologue pt 2

**_Chapter 1: An Unexpected and Welcome Arrival and Departure_**

**OCSluvr: _Well, it is I again, with a new chapter for this! No reviews yet, but favoriters(is that a word?) and followers will be mentioned and I'll post chapters if I meet my mental quota or just get tired of waiting and having these store dust. So,  
_**

**_Thanks _ThatBigBlueBox_, _StarfirenTerrarocks, BadWolf439, _and_ CalicoKitty402_ for following and _StarfirenTerrarocks, BadWolf439, _and_ CalicoKitty402_ for favoriting this so early! X3_**

**_Please review and hope you enjoy!_**

****_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OTHERWISE MARTHA WOULD HAVE HAD MORE CHARACTER TO HERSELF!_****

**3rd person POV**

* * *

**previously::**

_Donna cleared her throat, catching the attention of Lily, Isabella, Kelly, and Shelly, the latter sitting straight up out of the Doctor's chest and looking to Donna, thanking The Lord that it was still dark ish so no one could see her blush. The Doctor looked to Donna, who put her hands on her hips. _

_"_Well?!_ Care to explain, _Doctor_? You said you'd take me to Chiswick for my wedding! Now I'm gonna be even more late! And all because of _you_ and your_ little_ pit stops__!"_

* * *

"Well?! I am waiting for you to explain to me, _Doctor_! I thought you were taking me home so I could get married, but I suppose you had other plans! Who are these girls, your _captives?!_" Donna waved her arms around while speaking and scoffed, crossing her arms and looking to the side, frustrated.

The Doctor cleared his throat nervously and looked to the girls for an explanation. Lily, Kelly, and Isabella looked to Shelly, who stammered before speaking.

"W-We-Well, m-my name is Shelly, this girl on my left is Lily, the girl here on my far left is Isabella, and the girl on my right is Kelly, the three are my best friends. So you know, if you can't tell already, you're in Texas, United States, North America, year 2014, date is the fifteenth of October. I know who you are, Doctor, and you too, Donna Noble. You are about to marry a man named Laurence, or Larry,-"

"-Lance!"

"Whatever, I can't be trifled to remember a person like his _name_-and you were in the middle of the aisle, but somehow you were somehow taken to the TARDIS, where you met the Doctor, who had just been interrupted in confessing his love to Rose Tyler who is in a parallel world, doomed to live her life there until old age consumes her. Now, y'all care to explain why _you're_ here?"

Shelly smirked, her confidence back, as the Doctor and Donna's jaws both dropped. Lily scrambled over to the light switch, turning on the light for both parties to get a better look at the other. Of course the four teenagers knew who the visitors were, but the visitors didn't know who their hostesses are.

The Doctor's face lit up with recognition. He clapped his hands together. The five females looked at him confused. He quickly explained, walking around and looking at the room.

"Well, you see, Miss Donna, the TARDIS didn't know how to cope with a human forcing itself onto the TARDIS, so it landed in the near future for you, to get rid of you or at least process the information! It must have gone to a random point in time which she seems _very_ comfortable in, _which happen to have these girls whom I somehow remember from my past_!" The Doctor mumbled the laps part to himself so no one heard. The five females nodded in unison, understanding what they heard.

Lily spoke up before Donna could.

"Erm, now that we know why you're here, mind telling us something?" The Doctor froze in his steps and looked to them expectantly, freezing at Shelly's Star Trek poster.

Lily cleared her throat and said nervously, "We-Well, Izzie? You wanted to say...?"

Lily scooted back and stepped off the bed and started grabbing her bag, while Isabella flustered and said, "Nononono, I think it was Kelly that wanted to say something!"

She too scooted off the bed and started getting her stuff together, grabbing and stuffing some books and Shelly's iPad and phone charging cords into a different bag, eliciting a confused look from Lily.

Kelly huffed, then looked to the two girls and smirked. Looking back to the Doctor, she said, "Actually, I think it was Shelly that really wanted to tell you." She scrambled off the bed and grabbed her bag and stuffed some "borrowed" clothes of Shelly's in too.

Shelly blushed, glanced back to glare at her friends, then looked to the Doctor who was waiting expectantly and patiently for an answer. Shelly cleared her throat and, after looking in her peripheral vision the girls packing, she grinned, stepped off the bed and grabbed two bags and started packing clothes, saying,

"What we mean to ask is, will you take us with you? You need a new companion, we wouldn't miss going with you two for all the world! Please? Plus, here, you are just a legend and what happened last Christmas was just a story, so we can tell and people will go insane for you, Doctor, which you won't want. And, a side note, our lives are too boring, and besides, who needs _school_?!"

By then, Shelly had packed her clothes in one bag, then squeezed past the TARDIS and Donna to the other side of her room to get to her art stuffs. The Doctor grinned and Donna rolled her eyes as the sun peeked over the horizon through the open windows.

The Doctor grinned and nodded and Shelly, her bags packed and her teeth quickly brushed, who walked out of the bathroom, still in her "pajamas"(aka, her clothes she stayed up in), reached behind the TARDIS and grabbed her combat boots, then grabbed her friends' hands and pulled them toward the TARDIS, three out of the four of them excited.

Isabella had managed to twist herself out of Shelly's grasp and stayed by the side of the TARDIS, her bag by the door to the room. Shelly looked at her confused, and Isabella shook her head. Shelly bit her lip nervously, shook her head, and gave her friend a bear hug, then turned and walked into the TARDIS, hopping on one foot then the other trying to get her boots on, joining two very excited fangirls.

The Doctor walked around the bed, gesturing for Donna to go in. Donna scoffed and walked in, tromping loudly behind the teenagers, acting just like one. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her actions, walking in and closing the door after giving a glance to Isabella who shook her head with a grin.

"Someone's gotta explain." The Doctor nodded, his face solemn and his jaw set.

When he closed the door, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Isabella dashed about, trying to figure out a way to hide the TARDIS.

"Girls, I know you're enjoying marathoning, but we're still sleeping and would like to do so for a few more hours. Girls?"

(_inside the TARDIS_)

Shelly, Lily, and Kelly dumped their bags in a corner and rushed to the center of the TARDIS, next to The Doctor, while Donna looked on confused.

With a pull of a random lever by Kelly and a push of a "boring-er" blue button, of course the irresistible thing done by Shelly, and the main work by the Doctor, the TARDIS managed to disappear from the bedroom, or so the report from open-door Lily said. Shelly could faintly hear her mother calling to them and Isabella start to explain, and she silently prayed her mother and Isabella would be safe.

* * *

**OCSluvr: _Well, one chappie done with. On to write the next one! Also, the point of view will normally be in first person, I just thought it should be third person to get it all started! Sorry if it was bad, I write better in first person!_  
_Please review, it makes my day!_**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: An Adventure Worth Waiting For!**

**or**

**Chapter 2: The. Runaway Bride Part 1**

**OCSluvr: _Hello again! Thank you, _winrykatbell_ for the review! glad you like the story so far! X3_**

**_Just a note, the rest of the story will most likely be in mainly Shelly's point of view, but it will switch to Kelly's or Lily's._**

**_And yes, I know their names rhyme, alliterate, or whatever the term is. How 'bout this, review and tell me what that term is as I'm too lazy to simply Google it, eh? ;-P_**

**_Well then, here's the second chapter for y'all!_**

**previously::**

_Shelly, Lily, and Kelly dumped their bags in a corner and rushed to the center of the TARDIS, next to The Doctor, while Donna looked on confused._

_With a press of a random button by Kelly and a pull of a blue lever, courtesy of Shelly, and the main work by the Doctor, the TARDIS managed to disappear from the bedroom, or so the report from Lily positioned by the now-open door said. Shelly could faintly hear her mother calling to them and Isabella start to explain, and she silently prayed her mother and Isabella would be safe._

* * *

_**Shelly's POV**_

I looked over to Lily and Kelly as they excitedly looked around the TARDIS. I grinned and walked over to the Doctor, who was giving them odd looks while the TARDIS re calibrated herself.

"Don't mind them. They are really big fans of you, so am I. We were always waiting for this day. Plus you never come to America, so that was a fun surprise!" I waved it off as the Doctor nodded, a confused expression on his face, and stopped looking at the girls perturbedly.

I stepped away from the console the Doctor was at as he jumped, exclaiming, "We're here!" He dashed past me and opened the door for Donna, who walked out and I grabbed Kelly's and Lily's hands and we walked toward the door. While walking, I whipped my past-shoudler length hair into a medium high pony tail, Lily and Kelly following suit, except Kelly braided hers real quickly as we walked out. When we stepped out, I could hear what Donna was saying.

"I said, '_Chiswick_.' What sort of Martian and kidnapped crazy girls are you!? Where's this, then, eh?!"

"_Oi!_ We weren't kidnapped, got it?" I grumbled to her, tired and slightly cranky at the future thought of running.

"Oh, what_ever!_"

We walked out, opening the other door and joining Donna outside while the Doctor stroked the TARDIS.

"Something's wrong with her. I don't know, it's like she's... recalibrating!" The Doctor ran in and I poked my head in the open doors, I always loved this scene-I loved a lot of scenes. I heard him mutter to himself.

"She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong?" I grinned, this definitely is my favorite episode. The Doctor grabbed his stethoscope and called out to us.

"Donna, Kelly, Shelly, Lily! You've really got to think. Is there anything that might have caused this? Anything you four might have done? Any sort of alien contact? 'Cause I can't let you go wandering off, double for you three. What if you're dangerous? I mean, have you-have you seen lights in the sky or... Did you touch something? Like something-something different, something strange, or something made out of..." I stepped aside and let Donna poke her head in, "A funny sort of metal or... Girls, did you go to London at any point in time on Christmas? Donna, who are you getting married to? Are you sure he's human?" Kelly and I snorted and Donna glanced behind her to glare at us, then she stepped out shocked about the TARDIS, "He's not a bit overweight with a zip 'round his forehead, is he?"

I felt Kelly grab my hand and pull me back from the TARDIS. I could see the Doctor start to run.

"DONNA! GIRLS, FOLLOW!" Oh, are we just girls now? I felt a tug on my other hand as the Doctor grabbed my wrist and he chased Donna.

"Donna."

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married. You have those girls!"

"_Oi_! Watch it."

"Come back to the TARDIS."

"No way, that box is too... weird." I ran up so I was in step with the two.

"It's just bigger on the inside, is all!" I grinned, it feels satisfying somehow to steal lines. Donna turned to me.

"Oh! That's all?" She looked back ahead and sighed, checking her watch. I glanced back behind me and saw Lily and Kelly right behind me. "10 past 3:00. I'm gone miss it."

"Why can't you phone them, tell them where you are?" I could practically hear Kelly smirk and I looked back at her and watched her mouth Donna's lines from behind.

"So how do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?" We stopped walking and Donna looked to the Doctor and I looked back to Kelly.

"I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say was, '_Give me pockets_!'" I grinned as Kelly mimed the entire thing, and I'm sure the Doctor's pursed lips weren't of thinking but trying to contain laughter when Kelly made the same pose right behind Donna. The Doctor nodded when Kelly winked.

"This man you're marrying-What's his name?"

"Lance." I smirked and prepared to speak in unison with the Doctor,

"Gotta like Lance." Ha! Line stealing is almost as sweet as sharing lines!

"Oi! No stupid Martian or a silly girl from 2014 are gonna stop me from getting married. To heck with you!" I shook my head, naughty naughty little girl for talking worse then my brain filter would allow!

The Doctor shook his head as Donna ran off. "I'm-I'm not-I'm not-I'm not from Mars." I rolled my eyes as we took off running and shouted after him, "NO _REALLY_, SHERLOCK? _THANKS FOR THE **TIP**!_"

_a quick run out of the alley later_

I panted behind the Doctor, on his tail, as we approached the streets of London. Donna shouted to a taxi loudly in my ear. I winced.

"Oh, sorry, dear." I waved it off. Donna looked back out. "Why's his light on!"

We ran down a bit, the Doctor pointing one out. "There's another one!" We ran and Donna called out to it. "Taxi!" We got closer and he drove past. "_O-OI!_" Donna pointed out another one. "There's one!" We jogged down to it and the Doctor waved at it and it just drove past. Donna shouted at another one.

"_O-OI!_"

"Ya know, as much as you're angry, that won't help the situation that much and it's annoying," I said to her over the din of the crowd.

All of us got together.

"Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress." One of the cabbies honked their horn as they drove past.

"Stay off the scotch, darlin' !" Donna rolled her eyes.

"They think I'm drunk!" A blue car drove by and two males shouted in unison, "You're fooling no one, mate!"

"They think I'm in drag!" I scuttled over to Donna and whispered in her ear, "What's 'drag'?" Donna shook her head as the Doctor looked her up and down. I grinned and felt Kelly doing the same. I love this scene!

The Doctor turned around. "Hold on, hold on." He stepped out and whistled very loudly and a cab pulled over and picked us up. I clambered so I was squished in the "no seat-belt" zone between Donna and the Doctor while Kelly sat facing us in front of Donna and Lily in front of the Doctor on the seats that were on the back of the front seats.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just... hurry up." Lily looked at me with a face that meant, _"Does this happen all episode?"_ I shook my head as the cabbie replied to Donna.

"That'll cost you, sweetheart. Double rates today" I shook my head in exasperation for our situation.

"Oh my gosh. Have you got any money? Any of you four?" I gave her a look I picked up from my mom, a straight face, left eyebrow up, head tilted down and eyes looking over the rim of my glasses in that _"Really?"_ look. Donna looked past me and to the Doctor.

"Um... No," he looked over me-I am NOT _that_ short!-to Donna, "Haven't you?" I looked to Kelly, who winked and took e preparing breath and...

"_POCKETS!_"

We were quickly thrown out of the cab, with Donna yelling an insult at him, and when we got out and he closed the door she shouted angrily after him, "And that goes double for your mother! Oh! I'll have him. I have his number. I'll have him."

I murmured to Kelly, "_Vampires in Venice_ note, never insult his mother." Kelly nodded with a sly grin on her face.

"Talk about the Christmas spirit." The Doctor looked around.

"Is it Christmas?"

"Well, _duh!_ Maybe not on Mars, but here, it's Christmas Eve." _He's not a martian, he's a Time Lord from Gallifrey!_

Lily tapped the Doctor as Donna ran off, saying, "Phone box!" We ran after her quickly so as not to lose her. We ran along and Donna spoke to us.

"We can reverse the charges!"

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" I rolled my eyes as Lily murmured to me, "Yeah, cause that's the most important thing now." Kelly smirked. "It actually kind of is important." "Oh."

"Can't bear it, I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco-sunshine, lovely."

We finally arrived at the phone box and we waited on the Doctor's right-hand side for when he leaves. Donna got in and picked up the phone.

"What's the operator, I haven't done this in years! What do you dial, 100?" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and sonic-d the phone so she could call her mum.

"Just-Just call direct."

"What did you do?" I grinned and spoke in unison with the Doctor,

"Something... Martian. Now, phone. We'll get money." And with that my wrist was grabbed and we ran in a single file line, all four of us, to the ATM or whatever it's called in Britain.

When we got behind the slow guy at the British ATM(as I'm calling it now), and I rolled my eyes. I never understood this part of the episode. I think Kelly once explained it for me, but I forgot it. I tapped my foot impatiently on the pavement while we waited. I looked over to my left and saw the Doctor bounce on his feet impatiently and I couldn't help but giggle. He glanced at me, probably wondering why in the world I was laughing.

Finally, the man walked away and we dashed up to the ATM and the Doctor whirred at it with the sonic screwdriver. While he took his cash I glanced to Kelly and Lily, who were grimacing and looking confused, respectively. I mirrored Kelly's grimace as I turned to face the Doctor who was looking at the robot Santa-s. I murmured under my breath, "Well boys, it's showtime."

I turned around while Donna called a cab, the Doctor and Kelly and Lily turning around too. We all saw Donna get into the cab and if I looked carefully enough, I'm pretty sure I saw a robo-Santa in the front. I couldn't hear what she said but Kelly and I knew. Donna turned to us and shouted, "Thanks for nothing, space man and space girls! I'll see you four in court!" And she just got in. The robo-Santa looked at us then drove off.

I shook my head with Kelly while the Doctor shouted, "Donna!"

With a pained expression, I turned around in time to see the robo-Santas aim their woodwind instruments at us. I looked to the Doctor and Kelly and Lily did the same, Lily confused. He stared at the robo-Santas for a moment then turned to the ATM and whirred it(as I like to call it) and pound slips flew out. See, pound slips? I know my British stuff!

We got out of the way of the money and I grabbed the Doctor's wrist and said to him, "To the TARDIS?" He nodded and off we four went, running away from the robo-Santas-

_They're called pilot fish robots. _

What? _**Kelly?**_

_Yeah, and the _robo-Santas_, as the Doctor figured out in the premier of season 2, are the pilot fish for something big. Remember?_

Yeah, I remember. Now get out of my monologue!

_Fine_.

Thank you! Now then...

We got out of the way of the money shooting out of the machine and I grabbed the Doctor's wrist and said to him, "To the TARDIS?" He nodded and off we four went, running away from the _pilot fish_ like there was no turning back... which there wasn't.

We ran to the TARDIS and the Doctor hastily unlocked her and soon we were in flight. All four of us were dashing about on the panels, the Doctor telling us three what to press or pull or push while we tried to find Donna. I glanced to Kelly and we grinned, this was much more fun than being trapped in a taxi with a crazy pilot fish robot.

While all of us worked the TARDIS sparked in protest. The Doctor banged her with his hammer. "Behave!"

I murmured to her while I pressed buttons. "It'll be alright. Calm down, okay?" I felt weird doing it and I probably did look weird, but I always wanted to just sooth her whenever that kinds she-bang happened.

With a big bump, I dashed over to the door, getting a good grip on the door handle, and opened it, always wanting to have seen this happen from the inside.

We spun around, trying to fly in between cars. I looked ahead and saw-or tried to-the kids in the van that watched what happened in the episode. I grinned and waved. Bad idea.

I almost swung out the TARDIS doors while she spun around. Quickly, the Doctor appeared right in the doorway to get me out. I looked past him and saw Kelly and Lily working like they were on fire at the TARDIS console. I looked and saw the Doctor had rope in his teeth. I grabbed his offered hand and pulled myself up and spun myself around and saw exactly what I imagined, Donna looking up at us from the taxi. I gave her a cheeky grin and shifted so the Doctor could shout out to her while still hold me by my waist, back to the road and craning my neck at a weird and uncomfortable angle. Donna looked out the window like mad trying to see us properly.

"_Open the door_!"

"Do what?"

"_OPEN THE DOOR FOR PETE'S SAKE, WOMAN!_" I all but screamed at her, which she looked at me shocked, with understanding dawning on her face. She banged on the door.

"I can't! It's locked!" was the slightly muffled reply Donna shouted to us from inside the cab. With the Doctor's hands preoccupied, I reached into his breast pocket and handed him the sonic screwdriver. He sonic-ed the car window and Donna quickly lowers the window.

"Santa's a robot!" she shouted with frustration, if you could call it that.

"Donna, open the door!"

"What for?"

"Oh, you know, _to get out of there!_" I could almost hear Kelly and Lily roll their eyes at my sarcasm.

"You've got to jump!" I'm pretty sure I could hear Kelly mumble back there, "No, really, Sherlock!"

"I'm not bleedin' flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!"

"Yeah, and congrats on that. Hate the bloke, by the way. You've still gotta _jump!_" I couldn't resist shouting. Donna rolled her eyes at me.

The cab started to speed up and I rolled my eyes in frustration. The Doctor craned his neck to inside the TARDIS and pulled the string he had in the hand that was still protectively around my waist, and instantaneously we sped up, bumping into some cars along the way. With a little bump and crash, we pulled up alongside the cab. Since it was very bumpy, the Doctor and I tried to stabilize ourselves before the Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and sonic-ed the pilot fish robot so it wouldn't sped the cab any further.

"Listen to me. You've got to jump!"

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!"

"Guess what, sunshine? Life ain't perfect! Get your wedding dress-clad butt over here NOW!" I shouted to Donna, which she paled at the anger in my voice, and why shouldn't she? I was pretty scary when mad, and that's a fact, ask any of my cheer coaches or teachers!

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you! And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!"

"I'm in my _wedding dress!_"

"And I'm in my _pajamas_! _GET OVER IT, RED!_" I screamed at her, using a class nickname for a redhead in my class back home at the redheaded woman here. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was Scottish, she was so stubborn! Donna, not my classmate.

"Yes, and you both look lovely. Come on!"

Donna opened the door, a nervous expression etched onto her face. The door swung open and she gasped, fear in her voice and eyes. I'd normally be scared, too. But the Doctor and I are here to catch her, she'll be fine. I hardened my expression and shouted to her,

"Donna, we're both here to catch you, alright?" At the same time I shouted that, the Doctor and I reached out with our right and left hands, respectively. I knew in my peripheral vision, and memory from the episode, that our car window viewers were silently shouting to Donna to jump.

"I can't do it!"

"Oi, I just said we'd catch you, Donna! What's the matter?" I flashed a lopsided grin at her, trying to make it carefree, so she'd feel more comfortable. It seemed to work a bit. I heard the Doctor say my favorite line to Donna soon after I spoke.

"Trust me."

I grinned again to her, this time more encouragingly. Donna _still_ hesitated. I felt a frown come on. _Why won't she jump?_

I heard a slight thump and a familiar vocally trained voice from up above us shout a "Whoa," as if steadying herself. I grimaced, knowing who was up there. I could see in the reflection of the corner of my glasses-they are very good reflectors-Kelly grinned and I'm pretty sure the children and other spectators had all gasped if what I thought and dreaded was happened was happening. I heard Kelly mumble to herself as she probably stood on top of the TARDIS. Before I knew it, she started shouting.

"Well, come on! Jump! Who's with me, drivers, eh?! C'mon! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!" Pretty soon, I heard windows roll down and voices started shouting with her, "Jump! Jump! Jump!" Soon, Donna looked up again and looked the Doctor in the eye.

"Is that what you said to her, your friend, the one you lost? Did she trust you?" I'm sure no one else heard it but the Doctor, Kelly, Lily inside the TARDIS, and myself. A frown tugged at my lips as I waited for the Doctor to reply.

"Yes, she did," I grinned and quickly hopped in with him, "And she is not dead. She is _so_ alive. Now jump!" Okay I lied, _that_ was my favorite line.

After a few moments of gathering her breath, Donna jumped out of the cab and into the Doctor's and my outstretched arms. Since the car windows were down, I could hear everyone shouting and Kelly's whooping for Donna. I rolled my eyes at the two on the floor and quickly climbed out and grabbed Kelly's outstretched arms, pulling her into the TARDIS, where the door shut safely behind me. The TARDIS quickly took us away from the motorway.

I let go of Kelly as Lily came over and hugged us till we might burst. She murmured into out hair, "Do not do that life threatening stuff ever again, you hear me?" She pulled back and tried to smiled. I flashed a cheeky grin at her and Kelly patted our older yet shorter friend on the head reassuringly.

I looked down to Donna and Doctor as they quickly stood up, nervous about the close proximity. The Doctor cleared his throat nervously as silence fell over us**(See what I did there?)** and walked off to the console. I looked to Donna and grinned cheekily as she blushed. I shook my head, a grin on my face, and said to her, "Donna, you're getting married! For shame!" And I just walked to the console and joined the Doctor at the console, fighting back a fit of giggles as the Doctor looked at me weirdly. I waved it off and payed my attention to the TARDIS console.

* * *

I stayed away from the TARDIS as the Doctor sprayed fire extinguisher in there. Kelly rolled her eyes from her laying down position with her head on Lily's lap. I shook my head in denial.

"For the hundredth time, it wasn't my fault! I didn't press any buttons or hold down a button too long like an _idiot_ did or _not_ press a button I should have! Stop thinking it was my fault, cause I _know_ you're thinking it, Doctor."

The Doctor shook his head and I could faintly hear a mumble. "It wasn't your fault, I think." He grunted, handed me the extinguisher that I then set on the pavement while he closed the TARDIS doors. He and I walked over to Donna.

"Funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't do that much... Flying," he glanced back to the TARDIS while Lily and Kelly got up and stood by my side while I stood next to Donna, "We'd better give her a couple of hours. Donna, you alright?" He had already interrogated Kelly and myself in the TARDIS, Kelly doesnt' do much climbing so I was even more surprised when she told us she was "peachy keen," which meant something was wrong, she never says peachy unless she's perturbed or something.

Donna shrugged. "Doesn't matter." The wind pulled at our clothes while Lily and Kelly looked at the view from the rooftop.

"Did we miss it?"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Sarcasm detected." Donna glanced at me since she was downwind she could hear what I said. I shook my head, shaking it off.

"Well, you can... Book another date."

"Course we can."

"Still got the honeymoon."

"It's just a holiday now."

"Yeah. Yeah," I grinned, deciding to probably stay out of the conversation, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault-or the girls' fault either!" I grinned thankfully at her, which she returned.

"Oh, that's a change." I smirked, while he chuckled.

"Wish you had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." I shook my head back and forth quickly in protest.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. But, even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone 's personal timeline. Apparently." I snickered and mumbled, "Yeah, cause Roses have thorns." kelly looked up at me from her sitting point on the edge and smirked at me. It was our code we made to reference something about Rose indiscreetly.

The Doctcor gave me a quick and confused glance while Donna walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, the Doctor and myself in between Donna and my friends. I looked on while the Doctor put his jacket on Donna. He and I then just sat down, him on her right and I on the Doctor 's right.

"Gosh, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." I placed a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing out loud. It failed. I leaned back onto the pavement, clutching my stomach while I had an attack of silent laughter. The Doctor and Donna ignored me and continued talking.

"Oh, and you'd better put this on," he pulled out a ring.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" Kelly leaned towards the twosome and said to her, "Yes, he does," which Lily fought back, "No he doesn't!" I sat up, recovered, and spoke with the Doctor.

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." The Doctor gave me another confused glance before he put Donna's ring on her, "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse."

"Please don't kiss. Kelly, will they kiss? Cause if they do I'm outta here!"

"Don't worry Lily, we weren't."

"Okay, thanks Doctor." The Doctor and Donna both smirked and looked out.

"So come on then, robot Santas, what are they for?"

"Oh, your basic roboscavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"Why? What happened then?" I joined in with the Doctor.

"Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

"I had a bit of a hangover." Kelly smirked and shook her head.

"One heck of a party then."

"I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with this... Family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were..."

I coughed and said in between coughs, "*cough*why roses have thorns*cough*". The Doctor looked at me, again confused, before he continued.

"Still... Gone now."

"Your friend... Who was she?"

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I dunno." Donna and I sighed in unison. "What's your job Donna?" He reached inside his jacket pocket for his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm a secretary." He sonic-ed over her, the device whirring.

"It's weird. I mean, you're not special. You're not powerful. You're not connected. You're not clever. You're not important."

"This friend of yours, just before she left, did she punch you in the face? Stop bleeping me!" I smirked as the doctor turned around.

A surprising buzz came from my pocket and my pulled out my phone and walked away, then walked back towards the group and asked the Doctor, "Can you sonic me? I need to answer this." He quickly sonic -ed my iPhone and with a nod of thanks I answered the call, putting my phone to my ear.

_"Oh my gosh, he actually sonic-ed your phone! Oh, hi Shelly! It's me, Ian. Just one quick question, HOW ARE YOU IN _DOCTOR WHO_?!"_ I blinked in surprise as Kelly's "boyfriend" - as the popular kids at school claim, I just call then that to tease them - shouted at me through my phone from_ another dimension_. I put my phone back to my ear and retorted to the teenager who always antagonized me in the past.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ian! And why didn't you call your 'girlfriend'?" He scoffed at me.

_"Yeah sure, cause you're totally _not_ talking to Donna Noble and Kelly isn't with you. How is this possible?! Oh, and she is not my girlfriend, you know that!"_ I heard clicking so Ian was probably researching us somewhere. A few bleeps were heard on my end, so I pulled my phone from my ear and saw a second person was calling me. I brought my phone back to my ear and said to him,

"Look, I've got another call waiting. call your girlfriend, not me!"_"Again, she's not my -" _"Bye." I ended that call and answered the other call.

_"Hi Shelly! It's me, Jared. Just wondering, how come you don't exist in this world and you are in Doctor Who?!"_

"Look Jared, whatever it is, it'll have to wait. They are coming over here right now. But before I go, _HOW DO YOU HAVE MY NUMBER?_"

_"How do _you_ sound-"_ "Hey, they're here. Later. Bye!"

I quickly ended the call as Donna stood up on the edge and said, "Everyone's gonna be so heartbroken." I smirked at the falsehood in that statement as we all walked into the TARDIS.

* * *

_"Does he ride a red nosed reindeer?"_

_"Does he turn up on his sleigh?"_

The song played while all five of us walked in, Donna looking upset, the Doctor emotionless, I think Kelly was keeping Lily restrained from running to the cake and digging in, and I was watching as Donna crossed her arms in annoyance. Her mother was the first to notice her.

One by one I could tell people were noticing the bride finally showed, until Lance was the only person dancing. This situation actually made me think of Rory's stag night.

When Lance turned around to face her the record stopped abruptly.

"You had the reception _without_ me?"

"Donna, what happened to you?" Kelly let Lily go and grabbed my arms as she knew I hated Lance the most of all of the stupid humans in the show-and Adam.

"You had the reception _without_ me."

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, the girl by the cake is Lily, the blonde restraining the other blonde are Kelly and. Shelly respectively." Donna turned to us as I insisted to Kelly to let go of me, I didn't have a murder weapon on me this time anyway.

"They had the reception _without_ me!"

"Yes, I gathered."

"Well, it was all paid for. Why not?" Oh, and I hated Nerys too.

"Thank you, Nerys."

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. 'I'm on Earth'? Very funny. But what the heck happened?" Everyone started asking her questions at once. I rolled my eyes and thought, _Cue the tears..._

Right on cue, Donna started to fake crying, where everyone pitied her and Lance hugged her. Everyone started clapping and she turned the hug around so her face was facing us and she winked. I grinned slyly at her and Kelly shook her head.

* * *

An up-beat tempo kinda music played, with everybody happily dancing on the floor. Then there was us four, the Doctor, kelly, Lily, and myself. The Doctor glanced at Donna and a grin played on his lips. He looked over to the left to a man who had his phone out. He walked over to the man and asked if he could borrow his phone. The man nodded and handed him his phone.

The Doctor walked back to us and pulled up a search. He put on his glasses and I looked over his shoulder while he typed in, "H C Clements" into the search box. He reached into his breast coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and sonic-ed the phone so all information could show quickly. Lily, Kelly, and I made sure no one was watching him. I peeped occasionally over his shoulder and saw in bold type;

**H C CLEMENTS**

**Sole Prop.**

**TORCHWOOD**

Solemnly, the Doctor flipped the phone shut. He returned the phone and joined us. I looked at him worriedly. I watched him as his eyes roamed everybody. Nerys, Donna and Lance, and then his gaze fell upon A man who had dark ginger hair and a suit not unlike the last Time Lord's suit and he was dancing with a girl who had hair not dissimilar to Rose's.

I studied his hardened expression while he watched the Doctor look-a-like and the Roe look-a-like dance and I could feel my sympathy grow for him now that I was actually standing next to him. While I looked at his expression seem more sad, I envisioned what happened in the episode at this time.

He glanced down at me and then to the side. With a random gaze, his gaze fell upon he camera man. I glanced to Kelly and we were thinking the same thing.

We walked over to the cameraman, all four of us. The Doctor talked to the man a bit and the cameraman put in a caset. The cameraman rambled a bit that he taped it while he started a clip. All four of us tried to gather round the small screen as we saw the footage of Donna being transported away by the huon energy.

"Can't be. Play it again?" I spoke with the Doctor on that, which he ignored. The cameraman rewound it.

"Clever, mind. Good trick. I'll give her that. I was clapping." I grinned as the clip replayed and the Doctor spoke aloud.

"But that looks like... Huon particles." Lily and the cameraman spoke together.

"What's that, then?" Kelly and I spoke for the Doctor.

"That's impossible. That's... Ancient," the Time Lord took off his glasses and spoke with us, "Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. It's so old that..." All four of us looked in unison to Donna, "It can't be hidden by a bio-damper!" We ran out of the room and onto some sort of porch or something and outside the windows were pilot fish robots walking slowly to the window. I heard Lily gasp while we then turned around.

We ran into the dance room and all four of us ran to Donna.

"Donna! Donna, you've got to run, they've found you!"

"But you said I was safe!" I spoke next for the Doctor while he looked frantically around.

"The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out."

"Oh, my gosh. It's all my family." The Doctor grabbed my and Donna's hands and ran.

"Out the back door!" I grabbed Kelly's hand who then grabbed Lily's hand. We ran out to the white back doors which the Doctor then opened with Donna on his right. We peeped over their shoulders and saw, surprise, _more pilot fish robots_! This was getting kinda old.

"Maybe not." _Duh..._ We backtracked from the doors and ran back into the room. The Doctor, Donna, and Lily ran to a window and I'm pretty sure they saw the robot pilot fish com in even closer. Kelly and I peeped over their shoulders and Donna said with horror in her voice,

"We're trapped."

The robot pilot fish raised a remote towards the window. The Doctor and I looked back and saw a Christmas tree. I murmured with the Doctor,

"Christmas trees." Lily and Donna looked towards the trees too and both asked.

"The trees? What about them?" The Doctor, Kelly, and I ran off.

"They kill. _Get away from the trees!_"

"Don't touch the trees!"

"Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone, get away!"

"You heard the man. Everyone, back away from the Christmas trees! Oh, I've always wanted to say that!"

"Is _NOW_ a good time, Shelly?"

"You're right Lily. Everyone away from the trees!" We herded everyone into the center of the room, away from the trees. I'm sure we all received looks like they thought we were drunk. Which us three girls definitely were not, thank you very much!

"Oh, for goodness' sake, the man and children 're idiots! What harm's a Christmas tree gonna... Oh!" The trees slowly started spinning and I murmured, "That shouldn't happen," as the ornaments started to fly off the trees. Kelly, the Doctor and I looked on in horror as the ornaments flew off and hovered over us. Donna and Lily looked confused as ever.

After a few moments of staring and pointing, an ornament flew straight for my head. I ducked, dodgeball instincts of seventh grade running through my mind as the ornament detonated right behind me. Everyone started screaming as the ornaments started to fall everywhere. I glanced to the cake as the Donna ornaments was turned away from the lil Lance.

Everything started to blow up willy-nilly as the ornaments landed at random. I pulled Kelly down as one aimed for her head. I grimaced, why were the ornaments trying to blow our heads off when we shouldn't be here?!

Lily and Donna ran around the DJ table, hiding from the onslaught of ornaments. Lance was right next to the two so Donna pulled him down with her.

Kelly and I ran around with the Doctor, in my mind aimlessly. However, a faint image of the DJ equipment flashed into my head as we ran around. We ducked behind another table and when we peeped over the table, I saw with glee it was the DJ table.

The robots were all standing in a line in front of us, well, n front a few meters away anyway! I stood up, stealing the Doctor's line.

"Oi, Santa!" Kelly stood up and pulled the doctor with her as us three all said in unison,

"Word of advice; if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver and girls who sing," all three of us grabbed a mic, "Don't let them near the sound system." And with that, the Doctor pushed the sonic into the plug and Kelly and I harmonized an octave or two higher than we normally could go, well she was singing I was screaming since I'm an alto.

With the three things combined, a loud pulsing and two girls harmonizing two octaves higher than they could go, well, what do you think happened? Yes, everyone had to cover their ears as the sound tripled from how it was in the episode. And the robots shook like they were terrified, malfunctioning from the sound. At last, even though it was a few seconds, the robots started to fall apart and I started to feel light headed from the slight lack of oxygen. I shook my head as the robots fell down, completely useless.

I took a deep breath and exhaled while the Doctor unplugged the sonic screwdriver. Kelly, the Doctor, and I ran over to the robot bodies and saw they were useless. He picked up a remote and a head that fell off. I heard the conversations in the background but I didn't administer them. The Doctor turned around and said,

"Look at that, remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots," I looked at the head when he turned around, a light beeping, "They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt." I heard Lily's hair shake as she shook her head o Donna and could faintly hear Donna whisper, "What?" I couldn't hear Lily's reply as the Doctor thought aloud.

"Nah, they wanted to alive. Look," he tossed donna an ornament, "Their not active now."

"All the same, you could help." I listened to the beeping as the Doctor replied.

"Gotta think of the bigger picture," Kelly and I stood up, waiting for him to say... "There's still a signal!" I grabbed Lily's hand and off we went, following the Doctor outside. I didn't really care for what Donna's mother asked, nor did Kelly, so we didn't hang around to hear. Instead, we ran outside, the Doctor sonic-ing the head, trying to trace the signal. Donna caught up to us.

"There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms."

"But why is it me? What have I done?" I shook my head to Donna, trying to tell her to drop it for now.

"If we find that controller, we'll find that out. Oh." He held up the sonic toward the sky and I looked up and shared yet again another line.

"It's up there. Something in the sky." While all of us looked up, I grimaced toward the spider lady so she could see me from her ship. Kelly and I both stuck out our tongues rudely at her and growled. Lily glanced at us confused and I murmured, still looking up,

"You'll find out soon enough."

**_Meanwhile, up in the space..._**

"Clever, clever, clever boy." A spider claw pointed toward the screen and the scratchy female voice seemed to chuckle.

"However, those young girls are so rude. How do they know I am here? No matter. Eat you up, all snicker-snacker! Ha ha ha. Little traveling man and his new yet old traveling companions. Ha ha ha. He shall come to me, he and his two rude and one clueless companions. And the beautiful bride." The voice hissed.

"Such secrets to unlock!" She hissed, taking a breath, "I shall descend this night," she took another hissing breath, "I shall descend upon this Earth and _SHINE_!"

* * *

**OCSluvr: _Well then, hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far! Please review and tell me what you think so far! If you wanted to know more about what they look like, tell me and I'll PM you._**

**_Have a good day/morning/evening whatever time it is where you are reading!_**

**_OCSluvr is out!_**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: An Adventure Received**

**or **

**Chapter 3: The Runaway Bride part 2**

**OCSluvr: ****_Hello again, lovelies! Oh, lovelies, hm, not saying that again. No..._**

**_Also, shout out to those who followed and favorited this!_**

**NabikiB: **Yeah, he'll definitely try to stop them from flying her. I actually didn't think of that, him trying to look around. Huh, thanks! X3

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chappie!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OTHERWISE THE SHOW WOULD NEVER HAVE EVEN REACHED THE SECOND DOCTOR! :-P**_

* * *

**previously::**

_"It's up there. Something in the sky."_

_"Clever, clever, clever boy." A spider claw pointed toward the screen and the scratchy female voice seemed to chuckle._

_"However, those young girls are so rude. How do they know I am here? No matter. Eat you up, all snicker-snacker! Ha ha ha. Little traveling man and his new yet old traveling companions. Ha ha ha. He shall come to me, he and his two rude and one clueless companions. And the beautiful bride."_

_"Such secrets to unlock!" She hissed, taking a breath, "I shall descend this night," she took another hissing breath, "I shall descend upon this Earth and _SHINE_!"  
_

* * *

I looked as the Doctor rushed past me, his hand grabbing mine again.

"I've lost the signal!" We ran up to Donna, "Donna, we've got to get to your office, H. C. Clements. I think that's where it all started," He turned to Lance, whipping me around by my wrist, "Lance-is it Lance? Lance, can you give us a lift?" And again, we were off, me again being pulled by the Doctor. Why is he grabbing my wrist all of a sudden?

We drove over to H. C. Clements and ran up into the building.

"To you lot, this might be a locksmith's, but H. C. Clements was brought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" The Doctor, Kelly and I all looked up, the Doctor bent over a computer and Kelly and I leaning over his shoulders, and spoke,

"They were behind the Battle of Canary wharf." Silence from the yet-to-be married couple. I rolled my eyes and we spoke again, "Cyberman invasion." Donna sighed. "Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"I was in Spain." We spoke again in unison,

"They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba diving." I grinned and shook my head as Lily joined in with us and spoke,

"That big picture, Donna-you keep missing it," we straightened and walked around the room, "Torchwood was destroyed, but H. C. Clements stayed in business-we think someone else came in and took over the operation," he banged his fist against the computer monitor.

"But what do they want with me?" Donna leaned down so her head was parallel with the Doctor's. He straightened, and we straightened, my back popping in multiple areas.

"Somehow, you've been dosed with huon energy." Donna stared n confused silence, "And that's a problem because huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a huon particle now is a remnant in the Heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened," I grabbed a mug and a pencil and handed it to the Doctor, "Say, that's the TARDIS and that's you," he held up the mug and pencil, "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of par tiles magnetized, and whap," he plunked the pencil into the mug, "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are. 4-H. Sums you up," he handed me the mug and pencil, which I set onto the desk, "Lance, what was H. C. Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? 'Do not enter'?" He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and sonic-ed the computers a few metros away.

"I dunno. I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager! Why am I even explaining myself? What the heck are we talking about?" The Doctor had unlocked the computer and sat himself down and started clicking away by the time Lance was done. I leaned on the back of the Doctor's chair and spoke before he could.

"They make keys. That, my dear Donna's lance, is the point here!" The Doctor nodded and continued, "And look at this. We're on the third floor. Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes? Then how come, when you look on the lift," we exited the elevator and I blinked in surprise, how'd we get here? I looked to the girl and they shrugged at my confused expression. I heard the Doctor continue talking.

"There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans," he looked over to us, standing there like gaping fish, "So what's down there, then?"

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?"

"Ne, we're _showing_ you this building's got a secret floor." I shook my head and skipped into the other lift, next to the Doctor, followed by Kelly and said,

"Well then, stop yer jibber-jabberin' and let's go!"

"It needs a key." I rolled my eyes at Donna as Lily stepped forward to join kelly and me.

"We don't." He sonic-ed the lock and we heard a hissing as it unlocked. "Right, then. Thanks, you two. We can handle this. See you later." He pocketed his sonic screwdriver.

"No chance, Martian and future girls," Lance looked at donna confused, and she shook her head, probably dismissing the 'future girls' bit, "You're the people who keep saving my life. I ain't lettin' you four outta my sight!"

"Going down." I grinned at the Doctor's comment.

"Lance!"

"M-Maybe I should go to the police."

"Inside!" Lance reluctantly walked into the now kinda cramped lift.

"To honor and obey."

"Tell me about it, mate." I felt irritation rise up and all four of us girls said threateningly,

"_OI!_" I shifted closer to the Doctor and further from Lance, which the Doctor looked at me, confused. I shook my head and mumbled, "You'll get it in a minute."

After a minute of going down, the doors finally opened. Now, I'm neither a girl of running nor staying still for too long. So when we got to the bottom and I walked out, I stretched myself, besides being cramped, so I'd be ready for the running in a few minutes. I heard Donna ask as we walked out,

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" I grinned and said sarcastically enthusiastically, "Well. Ms. Noble, let;s find out!"

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?"

"The mysterious H. C. Clements? Well, I think he's part of it." I looked down the way and grimaced at the sight of three while the Doctor mutters, "Oh look, transport." We walked down and I immediately clung to the Doctor's back once he got on. Kelly was with Donna, also disliking Lance, and Lily was with Lance, clueless of what was going to happen.

Donan started laughing, and soon Kelly, lily, and I joined in. It was a very funny scene, all six of us, going down a tunnel, serious faces, and on these wheely thingies. Oh cheese 'n' crackers, I forgot what they're called. The Doctor glanced to each of us confused and Lance just looked ahead, ignoring Lily like she wasn't there.

Soon he Doctor started laughing with us, leaving Lance confused.

We arrived at what appeared to be our destination in no time. We hopped off the transports, we being the Doctor and us three girls. The "happy couple" stayed on the transport thingies. Ugh, why can't I remember those things' names?

The Doctor and Lily pulled on the wheel, opening the door. When it did open, The Doctor and I peeped our heads in and saw the ladder. The Doctor turned to the couple and Lily.

"Wait here. just need to get my bearings. Don't so anything! Shelly, Kelly." Kelly and I followed and Lily looked at the Doctor confused.

"Doctor, what about me?" The Doctor turned around, confused.

"Don't you hate climbing?" Lily's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Ye-Yeah, but how'd _you_ know that?" The Doctor shook his head.

"Now's not the time. _Girls?_" We started to climb, myself, The Doctor and after him would be Kelly. Before Kelly could follow, though, Donna said,

"You'd better come back."

"We couldn't get rid of you if I tried." He resumed climbing and I soon heard Kelly climbing too. Soon, I arrived to a cover of some sort. i waited for the Doctor to et up there, since I had pulled myself till my upper body was almost parallel to the floor so the Doctor could get up close and help me open it.

Slowly, he and I turned the wheel of the thing open. He and I pushed it open and I climbed out first, feeling the wind and sunshine. I sat on the rim of the opening, dangling my legs downward, while the Doctor climbed up and out. After both he and Kelly clambered out, I quickly picked myself up.

I turned around and the first thing I heard were birds crying. There were identical buildings? all around us in a long line, like soldiers. We were on the Thames, judging by the dirty water...

Us three looked back and forth. The Doctor silently turned back to the pothole and clambered back down. I looked to Kelly and she grinned. I grinned too and clambered down after the Doctor, Kelly right on my tail.

"Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us, Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's, like, a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" I hopped down from the ladder, Kelly barely missing hitting me square in the head and we spoke with the Doctor,

"I know. Unheard of." He grabbed my hand and walked off. He opened a door that had the old Torchwood "T". We walked in single file, the Doctor, me, Kelly, Donna, Lily, and Lance.

"Ooh, look at this! Stunning!" Around us, there was scientific equipment. Donna shouted after the Doctor and I, who had gathered around the equipment.

"What does it do?"

"Particle extrusion. Hold on." We ran over to another machine with a blue tubes and a liquid bubbling through. I grinned and we said, "Brilliant," we looked at another tube, "They've been manufacturing huon particles," I mumbled through my teeth as the Doctor said it a little louder, "In case my people got rid of huons, they unraveled the atomic structure." We squatted down and looked under the machine, well, he did and I squatted and sat on his back.

"_You're_ people? Who are they? What company do you represent? Shelly-" I shook my head vigorously, I am _not_ a TimeLord _or_ a DoctorDonna... I got off of the Doctor's back as he straightened.

"Oh, we're freelancers, us four! But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base till they've got the end result, huon particles in liquid form." The Doctor and I both had reached down and grabbed a small container of liquid huon particles. We both walked over to Donna.

"And that's what's inside me?" The Doctor and I responded by activating both the particles and soon Donna started to materialize.

"Oh, my gosh!" She rematerialized and looked at us.

"Genius. Because the particles are inert. They need something living to catalyze inside, and that's you. Saturate the body and then... Ha! The wedding! Yes, you're getting married! That's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle, oh, your body's a battle ground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, "Wham!" go the endorphins! Oh, you're cooking. Yeah, you're like a walking oven, a pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away! The particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!" The Doctor and I trailed off, ending and starting each other's sentences.

Donna slapped the Doctor's face, as he was the one who said "Shazam."

"What did I do this time? And why'd you leave Shelly?" Donna shook her head, dismissing me. Oh, _thanks!_

"Are you two enjoin' this?" The Doctor looked on stunned, and I shook my head. I walked over to Donna and draped my arm over her shoulders.

"You see, Donna. This, to us, is our life, a surprise, and our job at the same time. Nobody normally says this, which I don't know why, but either you let us do what we can and will do to fix this-and that means dealing with how we live, or you can geo n your own and, in about, oh, 10 minutes? you'll understand what I mean." I pulled back my arm and walked over to the Doctor.

Donna shook her head and walked towards us.

"Right. Just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes." I shook my head and us three girls and Donna said together,

"Doctor..." We trailed off, letting Donna continue, "If your lot got rid of huon particles, why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly."

"Oh, my Lord."

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, we will reverse it. We are not about to lose someone else." I grimaced as a hissing was heard from behind. We turned around and Lily and Kelly dashed to my side, clinging to my arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, great. 'Cause I'm totally not scared of spider lady!" Kelly shook her head while Lily glanced at me confused.

"Oh, she is long since lost." Another hissing was heard. A wall-wide door, saying lab 003, rose up. I shook my head and Kelly hid her head in my arm, hating this rest of the episode. While it rose, the spider lady spoke,

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe, until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken." I looked up to the door and shouted defiantly,

"Yeah? Well, why don't you go back! I'm sure the '_secret heart_' wouldn't mind if you just stayed away for_ the rest of the universe's life!_" The woman hissed at me.

"Silly, rude, incompetent two girls and the lost child trying to brave it through, knowing the life of the universe. How touching, you're acting brave for your other two friends who are having the time of their lives! Why-"

"Just shut up, will ya?" By then, robots had turned to face us from tall ledges and were pointing guns at us. Lily, Kelly, and I held up our hands in surrender, after Lily giving a sharp glare. I shrugged and glanced to Kelly and we both grimaced. Now is about the time to _**HATE**_ Lance.

The Doctor walked towards to hole slowly.

"Someone's been digging," I walked towards him as he peerd down the hole. I looked down too, and gulped nervously. Never did like deep, dark pits, "Oh, very Torchwood, drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" I grumbled under my breath so only he could hear me.

"Far enough to make me pee my pants, change my pants, then jump down. Basing careful isn't that fun, is it?" He sniggered while the spider lady spoke.

"Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth." I glanced back behind me as we walked back to the group, Donna started to look sick.

"Really? Seriously, what for?" Donna walked to my side and leaned to face the Doctor.

"Dinosaurs."

"What?" Lily echoed the Doctor in confusion.

"Dinosaurs?" was the meek reply from Donna.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?"

"That film, "Under the Earth," with the dinosaurs. Trying to help."

"That's not helping." I rolled my eyes and whacked the Doctor upside the head.

"Ow! Being rude again?"

"Yeah, a bit! Wait, again?"

"Such a sweet family."

"Only a madman talks to thin air, and trust me, you don't wanna make us mad, where are you?!" I gave him a confused glance, us? Him and Donna? Nah, he said back at home he knew us from his past. What the hay does that mean? Are we some sort of FanFiction I would write? Which reminds me, I gotta talk to Kelly and Lily bout that conversation they had back-not now, gotta focus!

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas night."

"The girls and I didn't come all this way just to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!" I groaned inwardly, can I leave now?

"Who are you, with such command?"

"I'm the Doctour who's arrived with his Nurses!" _Nurses?_ Who came up with a lame name like THAT, "Nurses." _Ha_!

"Prepare your best medicines, Doctor man and nurse children, for you four will be sick at heart!" At that, the spider lady materialized in front of us, hissing _again_. Will she stop with the hissing?! Kelly and the Doctor said softly in unison,

"Racnoss." She hissed again. The Doctor spoke alone.

"But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss!"

"_Empress_ of the Racnoss!" Hissing _again_? I rolled my eyes and spoke sarcastically,

"Well, whoop-dee-doo for you lady. Ever thought, maybe, oh, I don't know, maybe we _don't **care?!**_" Kelly hit me upside the head and I grumbled under my breath in gibberish as I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly. The Doctor carried on.

"If you're the empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?!"

"Such a sharp mind, unlike that rude one of the glasses girl back there," more hissing? Really?

"That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, _omnivores_. They devoured whole planets!" Donna's face fell into shock and fear.

"Racnoss are born starving! Is that our fault?!" Quit the hissing!

"They eat people?!" I grimaced and walked closer to Donna, Kelly going closer to the Doctor and Lily beside me, preparing for the next events.

"H. C. Clements, did he wear those, those, um, black-and-white shoes?" The Doctor made hand gestures.

"He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him, 'The fat cat in the spats.'" The Doctor nodded grimly and pointed up. We all followed his finger to see those kinds of shoes. Donna and Lily(being a newcomer) did a double take. Their reactions differed slightly.

"Oh, my gosh!" was Donna's, but Lily's was a small _thump_ as she fainted and hit the floor, never facing actual death.

"Mm. My Christmas dinner!" I felt Kelly start to shake in fear as my anger rose, but I kept my face calm. She hasn't known me as long as Izzie, since I don't get angry much anymore. But one time when I did get angry, I made some sort of face Izzie claims I always make whenever I'm pretty much about to make another funeral happen pretty soon. She made me do it for Kelly in one time, and that made Kelly scared or run to the other side of the room and cling to the walls like a small animal, knowing it's prey and will die soon. So, since then, Kelly's always scared when I make that face. Apparently, it's when I keep my face calm, I kind of grimace and look over the rim of my glasses and pinch the bridge of my nose, keeping my temper down. Since Kelly's not scared of anything, I knew I must have been glowering over my glasses to the empress as I pinched the bridge of my nose under my glasses.

The Doctor shied away from me, also scared of my glare somehow, and continued.

"You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss. They were wiped out!"

"Except for me." I averted my glare to where Lance stood, hushing Donna. I nudged Kelly and she looked where I was and grimaced.

"But that's what I've got inside me, that huon energy thing. _OI_! Look at me, lady. I'm talking. Where do I fit in?! How come I get all sacked up with these particles?!" I grinned, making Kelly shiver away from me even more, though she was on the other side of the Doctor. Lance sure was keeping up his act well, "Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me!"

"The bride is _so_ feisty!" She hissed/laughed and I tried to hide a grimace at all the HISSING going on. Lance approached the Empress with a hatchet in his hand

"Yes I am! And I dunno what you are, you big. . . thing. But a spider's just a spider, and an ax is an ax! Now do it!" I laughed my head off as soon as Donna finished her sentence and she looked at me confused. I turned her head around to face Lance swing, the empress hiss(_AGAIN?!_), and Lance to laugh maniacally, the empress soon joining. I immediately stopped laughing, my face dead serious, some thing rare. Slowly and threateningly while the two laughed up on the ledge in front of us, I cracked my fingers and knuckles, then my neck and my wrists.

"That was a good one! Your face." Lance chuckled a bit more.

"Lance is funny!"

"What?" I shook my head, my neck cracking even more. The Doctor glanced at me, truthfully scared. He whispered to Donna,

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!" I walked to Lily and woke her up by cracking my back right by her ears. She popped straight up and looked to see Lance next to the Empress. She looked at me and mouthed _Lance?_ I nodded and she solemnly grinned. _Like you said_, she mouthed and I nodded, getting a sick grin which she copied. We are a good duo when it comes to punching someone's face to the next star system. We picked up on the conversation.

"Months, I've had to put up with her, MONTHS, a woman who can't even point to Germany on a map." Donna looked flabbergasted, looking from Lance to the Doctor, to Lily and I who were still cracking our knuckles threateningly, and back to Lance.

"I don't understand."

"How did you meet him?" I asked her, the Doctor oddly looking to upset to ask himself.

"In the office." She looked to her right to look at me.

"He made you coffee." Kelly piped up, serious.

"What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee." Empress hissed in agreement.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." The Doctor said, making Donna turn around to face him.

"He was poisoning me?"

"It was all there in the job title, The Head of _Human Resources!_"

"This time, it's _personnel_." The Empress hissed in laughter and Lance giggled at his own pun. I rolled my eyes, still cracking my limbs.

"Yeah, Benedict Arnold. Very _punny_!" Lance pointed to me and started to laugh.

"Good one." I rolled my eyes, unamused.

"But. . . we were getting married."

"Well, I couldn't risk you runnin' off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor _Pringle_. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap, 'Ooh, Brad and Angelina! Is Posh pregnant?' ''_X Factor,_'' Atkins Diet, Fengshui, split ends, text me, text me, text me.' Dear Lord, the never-ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia! I deserve a medal." I shook my head and Lily growled, grabbing a staff of metal. We walked forward towards the two on the ledge, but Kelly grabbed Lily and the Doctor grabbed my before we could do any damage.

"Lemme go, will ya?! Please? Doctor/Kelly, lemme go! Just one punch/whap is all he needs! Maybe more for the spider freak. Please?! Just one! Half of one? My eyes closed? Argh! LEMME GO!" and more of that we shouted and Lance laughed at us. While I struggled, the Doctor spoke.

"Oh, is that what she's offered you, the Empress of the Racnoss? Stay still. What are you, her consort?"

"It's better than a night with her. Or those girls, by the way they struggle. Must they have a temper?"

"OI! Shut it, _Benedict Arnold_!"

"Shelly, _hush_!"

"But I love you."

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor and nurses in present company, the big picture, what's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Emoress can give me. The chance to. . . go out there, to see it, the size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor and his Nurses?"

"Who are these little physicians?"

"She," Lance nodded to Donna, "called him Martian and them," he nodded to us, "Martian captive girls from the future."

"Oh, I'm sort of. . . homeless."

"Lemme go!" Kelly and the Doctor let go of us, to my loud last shout, and I started walking with the Doctor.

"And they're just companions who travel among my time stream," I glanced at him and gave him that _We'll talk later_ look," But the point is, what'd down there? The Racnoss are extinct! What's gonna help you 4,000 miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?" I looked up and glared at the Empress.

"There are many Racnoss down there, Doctor." He looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"I think they want us to talk."

"I think so too."

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna."

"Kill this little chattering Doctor man and those rude nurses of his!"

"Don't you hurt them!"

"No, no, Donna. It's alright."

"No, I won't let them!"

"At arms!" The robots turned to us.

"Ah, now!" The other side turned. "Except-"

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious-"

"They won't hit the bride. They're such good shots."

"Stop interrupting him, would ya?" I snapped at her. She hissed and I added aloud(_very loudly_), "And quit that hissing, it's giving me an 'eadache!"

"Just, just, just, just, hold on, hold on, just a tick, just a tiny, little, just a tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and Drew her inside my spaceship." I grinned and spoke with the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic, "So, reverse it. . . The spaceship comes to her," The sonic hummed as the Emoress called the order to fire. The TARDIS immediately materialized around us.

"Off we go." Him and us three dashed to the console and we turned her on anod had her pull us out of harms way.

"Oh, do you know what you said before, about a time machine, well, I lied." the Doctor was off to control the TARDIS with Kelly so I added while piloting,

"And now we're gonna use it.". The Doctor jumped in.

"We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, like Shelly said, the it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant! _Molto bene!_ I've always wanted to see this. Donna, girls, we're going further back than I've every even before." I saw Lily walk to Donna and pat her on the back reassuringly as she quietly cried. The Doctor glanced to the two then looked back to the TARDIS console.

Donna sat in a chair on one side of the console, wiping her tears away. The Doctor and I peeped around the center of her to see Donna clearly.

"We've arrived. Wanna see?" Lily, Kelly and I looked to Donna curiously for a moment before she answered.

"I suppose" The Doctor reached back and pulled a monitor from one side towards him. I looked at it as he moved it a bit more for me to see.

"Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the door so we could peep out and look around. He stopped at the railing and looked back to Donna, Kelly, and Lily.

"Come on." Donna reluctantly got up out of her seat and walked towards us, Lily and Kelly right at her sides.

"No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

"All I wanna see is my bed." I grinned at Donna as she got closer to us and the Doctor pulled on my hand to open the door. He grabbed the lock then turned to Donna.

"Donna Noble, Shelly Cainbridge, Lily Cartwright, Kelly Marchet, welcome. . . to the creation of the Earth." With a loud creak, the Doctor opened the doors wide enough for all five of us to see. Us humans looked on in awe. I could tell my heart was pounding millions of miles per hour. But somewhere in there, after every heartbeat, I heard a second one, an echo. I frowned in confusion, was I going insane? I shook my head, ignoring it as the Doctor spoke.

"We've gone backm 4.6 billion years. There's no Solar System, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the sun, over there, brand-new, just beginning to burn," The Doctor pointed out the Sun to us and pulled it back, to rest not on the TARDIS door but around my shoulders instead.

"Where's the Earth?"

"All around us. . . in the dust." Donna and Lily looked to the Doctor in surprise. Of course, Lily and I were in total confusion about this, why was this being shown when it was created by God? Is this the show's version or what? I am totally confused as to why we're seeing this. Ugh, as Nine once said to Rose, "Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. we're just. . . tiny!"

"No, but that's what you lot do! The human race, making sense out of chaos! Marking out with. . . weddings and Christmas and calendars! This whole process is beautiful! But only if it's being observed." Donna was silent for a while.

"So I came out of all this?"

"Isn't that brilliant?" I opted to stay out of the conversation, as what might come out would probably be something along the lines of contrasting what we're seeing to the Bible et cetera.

We watched for a moment and a large meteoroid floated past us.

"Now, I think that's the Isle of Wight." All five of us laughed at that.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than all the others, starts to pull other rocks toward it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get. . ."

"The Earth."

"Or you can just get a fake theory called the Big Bang that scientists made up because they don't want to believe that the one God made the universe," I mumbled under my breath, only the Doctor hearing me, since his head was resting comfortably on the top of my head. He chuckled quickly, then said,

"But the question is. . . what was that first rock?" Immediately after, a large object poked it's head through the gases, all spiky. Donna pointed it out.

"Look."

"The Racnoss." That large vessel floated there, turning while it hovered in one spot. The Doctor let me go and dashed back inside to the console, spinning a wheel of some sort.

"Hold on," he called back to us, "The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?"

"Exactly what you said." I heard the Doctor run back to us and he grabbed my hand and held it reassuringly as smaller rocks began to come towards the ship of the Racnoss. The Doctor let out a small, "Oh," while still gazing out and holding onto my hand firnly.

"They didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth, they _became_ the center of the Earth, the first rock."

Something crashed into us, making the TARDIS shake. We all tumbled backwards from the door.

"What was that?" Donna hastily asked as we walked back to the door frame.

"Trouble." The Doctor and I closed the doors to the TARDIS.

I frowned as all five of us were shaken about in the TARDIS.

"What the heck's it doing?!"

"'It' as you love ably call her, is a _SHE_!"

"Oh, whatever!" I grumbled under my breath, irritated. The Doctor flashed a grin at me before explaining.

"That little trick of mine? Particles pulling particles," he pushed up a lever with his foot while trying to hang onto the TARDIS console, "Well, it works in reverse. And they're pulling us back!"

"Well can't you stop it? Hasn't it-" "_SHE!_" "-_she_ got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?!" I grinned as the Doctor mumbled "Backseat driver," under his breath.

"Oh! Wait a minute!" The Doctor ran around the console and grabbed the extrapolator from a while back with Blon Fel-Fotch. "The extrapolator! Can't stop us but should give us a good bump."

"And why the heck would we want a BUMP?!" Kelly all but screamed as she clung for her life on the TARDIS console. The Doctor didn't reply.

We materialized back on present-day Earth. As soon as that happened, the Doctor yelled, "Now!" and he pressed a button on the console right next to the extrapolator, activating it.

The TARDIS got shifted back outside the lab room and into a hallway, if I remember correctly from the episode.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!" And with that, all five us were, again, running. How I HATE running.

After a quick sprint 200 yards, we arrived at the door that led to the room we previously occupied.

"But what do we do?"

"I dunno. We normally make it up as we go along. Right, girls?" He flashed us a grin and we looked at him, utterly confused. His face fell and he cleared his throat.

"Right. First meeting. Gotta remember that. Still, trust me, Donna, we've got a history. Well, they haven't yet but still." The Doctor turned to the door, having whipped out his stethoscope, anod listened.

"But I still don't understand! I'm full of particles, but what for?"

"Normally, at this point, you three give me a hint or preview of what's up. But I can do this one. There's-"

"There's a Rocnoss web at the center of the Earth, but the Ti- the Doctor's people unraveled their power source. The huon partocles ceased to exist and the Racnoss were stuck," I saw in my peripheral vision while I spoke for the Doctor Kelly waving good bye to Donna as she was taken away. The Doctor jumped in when I stopped, "They just stayed in hibernation for billions of years, frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key, brand-new particles, living particles, they need you to open it. And you have never been so quiet." He turned around to see Kelly, Lily, tend myself standing there, looking around for Donna. The Doctor exclaimed in exasperation, "Oh!", looking both ways down the hallway. He turned to us.

"Girls, why didn't you-". We shook our heads in confusion. The Doctor let out a softer "Oh," then went back to the door woth his sonic and opened the door.

I grabbed Lily's and Kelly's hands and ran up to the Doctor as he opened the door, revealing two robots, with guns pointed at us. Wait, wasn't there just _one_ in the show? Meh, oh well.

I glanced to the Doctor and he grinned. I glanced to Lily and winked. She nodded knowingly and we both turned to the two robo men. After a moment, she and I got into a good fighting stance, our feet apart and our hands raised and in fists. After a ghost of a nod from the Doctor, Lily and I both kicked the guns out of the robots' hands. Immediately after the guns fell out of the robot hands, the Doctor leaned forward and used the sonic, deactivating them.

We quickly gutted them, keeping the masks and robes. He and I climbed into the two suits, deciding then and there to have Kelly and Lily as "hostages." Of course, Kelly and Lily were putting up a real struggle, shouting things like, "Forget you!", "I hate you two sometimes!", et cetera. Behind the mask, I rolled my eyes at Lily, who was in my grasp, as she hissed like a cat at me.

After a while of walking—and the Doctor and I being told off by Kelly and Lily—we finally arrived in the room. I could hear—very poorly, mind you—the Empress speaking.

"My children are climbing towards me, and none shall stop them!" We headed up some stairs, Lily and Kelly shutting up thankfully. The empress hissed, causing us to freeze.

"So you might as well unmask, my clever little Doctor man and nurse girl." We threw off our disguises, Kelly and Lily sighing for some reason.

"Oh well. Nice try, wasn't it, Shelly?" I nodded as I tossed my robe and mask onto the stairs behind me, the Doctor pulling out his screwdriver, "We've got you, Donna." And, of course, Donna slipped from her uncomfortable position on the ceiling wrapped up in spider strings.

"Ah! Ah! I'm gonna fall!" I shook my head as the Doctor spoke.

"You're gonna swing!" With that. the webs fell from her, all but one thick piece, causing her to swing over the pit and across to us! The Doctor and I held up our arms.

"We've got ya!"

"AAH!" was the lovely reply. And, of course, she came short a level, going under us and hitting some sort of metal, since there was a metallic crash.

"Ooh. Sorry."

"Thanks for nothing." I grinned and muttered, "Sarcasm detected." I peeked over the edge of the railing and saw Donna get up.

"The Doctor man and his child nurses amuse me!"

"Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now." I risked a glance to the Doctor, finding him dead serious. I shook my head, now is definitely the worst time to fangirl over the Doctor. I took a deep breath, hearing Kelly and Lily do the same behind me. I turned to the Empress, making sure I had a serious expression on my face. I crossed my arms over my chest, Lily and Kelly walking up to me and doing the same.

"These men and little girls are so funny!"

"What's your answer?"

"Oh. I'm afraid I have to decline," she ended by laughing at us. At _me_, the one in school who is feared for her temper. I'm not a bully, but I do stop them. So I'm pretty sure I can adjust to punishing _aliens_. I cracked my knuckles threateningly, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Then what happens next is your own doing."

"I'll show you all what happens next. At arms!" The robots raised their weapons towards our level, "Take aim!" I glanced down to Donna and grinned at her reassuringly, "And..."

"Relax." I grinned, glad they listened to me too.

Donna looked around confused as the robots powered down. She looked up to us.

"What did you two do?"

"Guess what we've got, Donna," he reached down into his pocket, pulling out the remote, "Pockets."

"How did that fit in there?"

"They're bigger on the inside, duh!" I spoke before the Doctor, eliciting a small grin from said Doctor.

"Roboforms are not necessary, my children may feast on Martian flesh!"

"Oh, but we're not from Mars."

"That's right, Shelly, Lily, and I are—"

"Then where?"

"As Kells was about to say, we're hu—"

"My home planet is far away and long since gone, their's in another dimension but of the same name. But both of their names live on. Gallifrey."

The Empress snarled in response, though Kelly just fainted with a very loud and metallic _thump_. I stood there meekly, finishing,

"-mans."

"They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you. You did this." He pulled out three red ornaments, holding them out over Donna.

"No! No! Don't!" The Doctor responded to the Empress' "No's" by throwing up the ornaments into the sky. He put the remote in both hands, a dead serious expression on his face. The ornaments flew around the Empress. The Doctor pressed a button, causing the ornaments to fly off to the doors that led to the Thames flood barrier, exploding by the sound.

There were still ornaments around the empress. The Doctor pressed the button again, causing them to, again, blow up. The floor was on fire from the explosion. The empress wailed. All around us, the pipes' lids were flying off from the pressure, letting more and more water flood into the room. The empress wailed again and I looked on in an emotionless state at the floor as water flooded into the hole, going down into the heart of the planet to drown the aliens. The empress wailed again. I was very tempted to tell her to shut up, but Lily beat me to it.

"Will you just shut up? I'm starting to get a headache too, you spider!"

She wailed on, not listening to Lily. I just shifted my jaw, grinding my teeth as I glared at the empress.

She looked at me and stopped wailing, only whimpering, at seeing my glare. She almost killed Donna. No matter how much anyone deserves mercy, we gave them a second chance. They turned it down. They were going to devour humans, and whether I'm one or not, I refuse to allow that to happen as long as I draw breath. I silently vowed to myself that, if I continue to travel with the Doctor, that I would always protect the human race as well—to my abilities that is—as I can.

I didn't need to even glance at the Doctor to know he had an expression that made a chill run down my spine, standing next to him now.

The water rushed heartlessly to the pit, almost readily going to drown the Racnoss. I sighed, shaking my head. No matter how many times you watch it on Netflix, that doesn't make it any less difficult to swallow that you're destroying a race, even one that's out to destroy your own—or, the race you lived around, anyway. That Time Lord jazz has yet to be discussed.

"Doctor! Girls!" I looked down to Donna with the Doctor and Lily, Kelly just waking up behind us, "You can stop now!" I think I saw Donna shiver as I continued glaring, channeling it on her. I shook my head and plastered a grin on. I looked back to the Doctor, my grin falling off as I saw the expression on his face. Almost too sorrowful yet angry for words. . . Words which I just used. Oh well.

I leaned over as he had still to stop. I leaned to his ear.

"C'mon. Let's go, 'kay? I don't fancy drowning." He nodded and shouted down to Donna it was time we got out of here. He grabbed my hand, Lily grabbing mine and a still groggy Kelly's hand, as we ran down the stairs.

Of course, there was still the stuff that lay in our way. I grumbled under my breath and threw away a beam that lay right in front of me. I hefted it aside and heard it clatter on the floor.

Donna had, by this point, joined us, so we ran up the stairs again. I could hear behind us the empress shout to her ship, "Transport me!" I grimaced, remembering.

We clambered up a ladder that also had leakage.

"But what about the Empress?"

"She's used up all her huon energy. She's defenseless!" I laughed as I climbed up between Donna and the Doctor and right above Lily.

"Ha ha, no she isn't." The Doctor hummed in thought about my statement as we kept climbing. I could feel Lily shaking in fright while climbing, she went climbing a tree only last year when it was night. She had bad footing, as well as being tired since it was dark, so she slipped off and hit her head, rendering herself unconscious. When she woke up, she was traumatized. Only time I'd ever seen my best friend shiver in fear was when it came to climbing.

We finally reached the top, with tremors above ground. The Doctor opened the hatch, Lily bounding right out to see the Empress' star being ripped apart by human ground attacks.

The Doctor squinted up as the star exploded. Carefully, the rest of us clambered out, Lily steadying Donna when said woman seemed to wobble when coming up. We all exclaimed in happiness, thankful that we survived and beat the Racnoss. I grinned, holding Kelly's and Lily's hands securely in mine. I could hear the adults panting behind us. Somewhere inside my head, I heard an echo to my heart beat again. I frowned, why do I keep hearing that? It must be the fact I'm tired or something.

"Oh, yes. There's just—There's one problem." We walked backwards to the two adults, Lily confused by Donna's statement.

"What's that?"

"We've drained the Thames." We looked out to the river and saw there was no water on one side of the barriers. I shook my head, feeling laughter bubble up. I started laughing with the Doctor and Donna, laughing about draining the famous British river.

I didn't know it, but the Doctor was grinning ear to ear behind me at my laughing. He told me later he didn't find it amusing, but that he had barely heard me laugh before and he even said he relished it. Will I ever understand man talk?

* * *

We opened both doors of the TARDIS, the light streaming out of the blue box and onto the concrete. We all walked out of the TARDIS, Donna first and the Doctor last.

"There we go. Told you she'd be alright—survive anything." The Doctor said proudly, walking out to stand beside Donna and me, Donna on his left and myself on his right.

"More than I've done." The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver at Donna's statement, scanning Donna from toe to head.

"No, all the huon particles have gone," he put away his sonic screwdriver in his breast pocket, "No damage. You're fine," he put his hands in his pockets, leaning slightly on me.

"Yeah, but apart from that. . ." she sighed, "I missed my wedding, lost my job, and became a widow on the same day. Sort of." I grinned and shook my head. I patted Donna on the shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll be alright, Donna. Life'll always brighten up for you, somewhere, sometime, from someone." I squeezed her shoulder gently and pulled back my hand, putting it in my jacket pocket. She smiled at me, thankful.

"I couldn't save him."

"He deserved it." Donna nodded her head, as if backing up her own claim. The Doctor gave her one of those_ I don't believe you_ looks. She shook her head. "No he didn't."

Donna turned around to face her house, sighing again. She turned back to us.

"Better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have." Even I could see her mum and dad hugging. "Oh, no. I forgot, you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do." I grinned as the Doctor walked to the TARDIS, pulling out his sonic, pointing it under the sign inside.

"Even, if it snows?" The TARDIS released a shot of energy towards the sky before it exploded in a shower of sparkles. They all fell down, harmlessly. Donna looked up in awe and excitement as snowflakes fell past her face. She started to laugh and Kelly and Lily did a little goofy dance in the snow—Texans doesn't get much snow—causing her to laugh even harder.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." The Doctor looked up to the sky, a small smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me in a bit more than friendly manner, as he looked back to Donna.

"Merry Christmas."

"And you." I grinned and walked forward to hug Donna. I whispered in her ear,

"And may God bless you on this eve." I pulled back and she started laughing again. I tilted my head curiously.

"What?" She tried to calm down her giggles and the Doctor shook his head.

"That's—That's just not something you'd hear a fifteen year old say now-a-days." I walked backwards to the Doctor, shrugging nonchalantly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders again.

"So, what will you do with yourself now?"

"Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I don't know. Travel, see a bit more of planet Earth, walk in the dust," she grinned, the snow falling harder, "Just, go out there and do something."

"Well, you could always. . ."

"What?" The Doctor shook his head. Kelly shook her head and spoke for the Doctor who wouldn't speak up.

"Come with him!" Donna smiled apologetically.

"No." The Doctor sighed, straightening.

"Okay."

"I can't."

"No, that's fine."

"No, but really. I mean, everything we did today, do you four live your lives like that?" I gaped at her, pointing at myself, Kelly and Lily doing the same. She nodded, incredulously.

"Not all the time. They travel 'round my time stream with the keys."

"I think you all really do. And I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you four—well, three—stood there like, I don't know, strangers. And then you made it snow. I mean, all four of ya scare me to death!" I knew she meant the last bit to be more light hearted, but the Doctor was more stoic about it.

"Well, then."

"Tell you what I will do, though, Christmas dinner," The Doctor's face was confused, "Oh, come on."

"I don't do that sort of thing."

"You did it last year. You said so! And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for 20!" Donna shrugged.

"Oooh... Uh... Oh, alright, then. But you go first. Better warn them. and... don't say we're Martian," Donna laughed, "I just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute. Girls." He gestured us inside, after him. Lily and Kelly went in before me. I stopped, halfway inside while Donna walked away. I shouted after her.

"Donna!" The red-head turned back to me, confused, "There's something on your back!" I grinned at her perplexed expression, turning and walking into the TARDIS. The Doctor flew at the controls to park her. I could hear Donna's shouting from my spot by the door. The Doctor walked over to me and I opened the door and poked my head out.

"Blimey, you can shout." The Doctor poked his head over mine, widening the door a bit.

"Am I ever gonna see you four again?"

"If we're lucky." Donan grinned.

"Just. . . promise me one thing," The Doctor nodded his head, "Find someone, to be permanent."

"I don't need anyone else."

"Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need more than just teenagers around to stop you." Donna looked at him, her lips pursed and her head dipped down like she didn't want to make him hate her for saying what she thought.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around me and shrugged, simply saying, "Maybe. Thanks, then, Donna. Good luck," said woman grinned as Liily and Kelly pulled open the other door and waved bye, "And just, be magnificent." Donna chuckled and nodded.

"I think I will, yeah." The Doctor grinned behind me, going back in. I stayed, staring at her.

"You know, Donna, you might not know it, but you are the most important woman in all of creation. You know that?" she shook her head, not believing me, "Because I don't think enough people do tell you, Donna. You're amazing, as are everyone the Doctor meets. I promise you that." With that, I grinned at her and glanced into the TARDIS, then back to Donna.

"Well, better get in there. I think my drivers are arguing over something. See ya round, the woman who calls herself Noble!" And on that, I tipped an imaginary hat off to her, grinned again, and popped back into the TARDIS. She called after the Doctor again.

"What is it now?"

"That friend of yours, what was her name?" The Doctor seemed to be solemn for a moment.

"Her name was Rose." He popped back in, again, and I stuck my head out once more.

"Her full name was Rose Tyler, she died at the Battle of Canary Wharf. Look her up, and the Doctor. See what you find! But keep in mind, you know the Doctor. You and those dear to you will be in trouble. He's danger. But, danger's what makes life exciting! Well, bye now!"

I popped my head back into the TARDIS and saw the Doctor, Kelly, and Lily working about the controls. I grinned and sat down on a chair, relaxing.

"Well, since I've got my pilots, I'll just relax, then, eh?" Lily shook her head and reached for my hand, pulling me up.

"Oh no, missy. You're driving too. remember what you told me? She needs six pilots to fly properly? Well, four's better than three which is better than one so get flying!" I grinned and shook my head, working at the controls. Of course, my grin widened when I heard the Doctor mutter under his breath, "How the heck do they even know how to fly her? More importantly, _why_ are they flying you, eh?" I just shook my head and flew her, making a little less than half of this up.

* * *

I walked over to one of the coral things, my phone buzzing. I plucked it out of my pocket and read the name and sighed, annoyed. I still answered it, though.

"Yes, Ian?"

_"How come the episode is going on longer?"_

"What do you mean? And why are you watching this episode anyway!? I thought your dad said-"

_"This episode was fine to him. You were _there_! But you still exists in school records! __And I mean, oh my gosh, I can see you talking to me on the phone now!"_ I rolled my eyes.

"No, really?"

_"Hello, sarcasm. Haven't seen you in a while. And, yeah, really. Anyway, Shelly, why do you sound Scotish?! And why is Kelly sounding a mix of British and Irish? And-"_

"Hang on, I gotta go. The Doctor needs me. Ooh, never thought I'd say _that_!" I happily hung up on Kelly's publicly assumed boyfriend and walked over to the Doctor. He whispered in my ear to get the girls over to the side to talk. I nodded, confused. I walked over to a chair, tapping on Lily's and Kelly's shoulders to let them know to follow me.

I sat down on a chair, Kelly and Lily sitting on the sort of mesh floor lower than me. The Doctor sat himself right in front of me. He put on his glasses, preparing to explain something to us. I could just tell by his eyes.

He cleared his throat nervously. He looked to each of us, taking a while before speaking.

"You three are teenage girls from the planet Earth. Or rather, you think you're from Earth. But I'll get to that in a minute. You see, in my past, I remember having companions who traveled through out my timeline, named Shelly Cainbridge," he nodded to me, "Kelly Marchet," he nodded to kelly, "and Lily Kartwright," he nodded to Lily, ", however, I only remember you three some time after the Time War," I frowned as he shuddered at the thought, almost hating the memory.

"Now, I know this must be when you first meet me, but I've seen three different faces of each of you so far. And, so far, you all say the same thing. _'We don't know how or why we travel, but we do know it's with these keys. We know what they are, but beyond that, nothing.'_ We're talking right now so I can tell you what you told me in my past. Everyone following me so far?" He looked to us three and we nodded. He nodded too before continuing.

"You three are Time Lords." I raised my eyebrow in disbelief, Lily gaping at the Doctor like a child on Christmas getting something they always wanted but not sure it's real, and Kelly laughed, as if she thought it were a joke, which she probably did."From your world!" The Doctor added hurriedly before calming down and continuing.

"It's a parallel world, but unlike the one Rose is in now, you can easily travel back and forth. Like a long hallway in a house being the Void and many doorways to many rooms being the different universes. All of them should be locked besides our own, but the one you three are from seems to have an unlocked door with access available to us only, nobody else thank goodness.

"You three also don't seem to remember your Time Lord lives back in your universe, but I believe that's just something to do with what I can tell from what you've told me in the past about what you lt yourself remember," he shrugged it off nonchalantly then continued.

"You three travel throughout my timeline with these keys," he reached forward, touching my key. He pulled back, wincing. As if it burned him. I tilted my head in curiosity as I held it in my hand, feeling perfectly cool. The Doctor shook his head and continued.

"When you told a past version of myself what these keys are, I researched them. They are Time Keys, a secret project from the Time Lords in your universe apparently, still only a failed dream in this one, meant to travel in someone's timeline. Someone the bearer knows well or wants to know well, even if they are in another universe. I think these keys are what make the two universes available to each other, they unlock the doors." We nodded in understanding, thankful he was explaining this to us now. Of course though, I still had a slightly difficult time wrapping my head around the fact we were Time Lords. Or ladies. Whatever. From a different universe, that makes sense. I sighed and muttered under my breath,

"Well, if we do go home, no doctor appointments for us, then, eh?" Lily and Kelly smirked.

The Doctor nodded, then jumped up, walking to the console, going back to work. Lily, Kelly, and I looked at each other in confusion. Was that it? Anything else he should tell us?

The Doctor turned back to us, remembering something.

"Oh, and by the way, girls, try not to fly the TARDIS, alright? Multiple times today I and to correct you three, or else we would have blown up the universe. Try not to fly her again, alright?" He turned away to the console, but looked back to us again.

"Oh, and, Shelly, if you ever feel like you're suffocating, Kelly, you feel like you're drowning and Lily, you feel like you're burning, tell me. It means you're going to be taken to a different point in my timeline again. But don't worry, you won't meet, say, my fifth regeneration. You can only go back to sometime after the Time War. Not too far, but not too recent either. As I said earlier." He went back to the console again, not looking at us.

I rolled my eyes, about to say a snarky remark, when I felt my lungs constrict and apparently, my two hearts tighten from lack of air. I looked to Kelly and saw she was started to get damp and she seemed to be drooling. I looked to kelly and she was sweating, her clothes glowing some. Lily let out a little yelp to get the Doctor's attention. Which she got.

He ran to us, or rather, to me, and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "Stay safe." He pulled back just as my vision start to darken. My knees collapsed under me and I fell forward before disintegrating into nothing.

* * *

**OCSluvr:_ Hi again! Wow, this was long _**_**chapter. I didn't plan on it being this long, but I didn't make the episode! **_

_**Anywho, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it make my day to see that people read this! **_

_**Have a good night/day/afternoon or whenever you read this! God bless!**_


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Vincent and the Girls of the TARDIS**

**OCSluvr: _Hi there! Another chapter, le gasp! X3_**

**_So sorry for the long gap. I had school and life get in the way, plus I was sick on Thanksgiving day and then next week(_**_week of the 8th of December- a Monday_**_) I have finals and the FIFTEENTH OF DECEMBER is my last day and THE SEVENTEENTH or FIFTEENTH is the PREMIER OF THE HOBBIT: THE BATTLE (_**_THE_**_) OF THE FIVE (_**_THE_**_) ARMIES! PJ put in too many "the"s, just saying!_**

_*door get's bombarded by unknown things on other side* *I rush off and baracade the door*_**_ OK, since I've got my parents trying to come in, Amy! DO THE DISCLAIMER THAT I'VE BEEN LACKING IN! THE THIRD NOTE CARD IN THE DRAWER!_**

**_Amy: _**_Fine, fine, I've got it. *ahem* otaku-chama?-sherlockluvr does not own Doctor Who, otherwise Rory wouldn't die so often. OCSluvr, who's Rory?_

**_Me: _**_Yeah, you shouldn't have asked, Amy._

**_Amy: _**_Why? It's just a question._

**_Me: _**_Yeah, but now that the readers know this you doesn't know who Rory is, it's a spoiler for the story! Great!_

**_Amy: _**_Wouldn't the chapter title be a spoiler? For the readers and myself?_

_*distant and few readers* _**Oooh, burn!**

**_Me: _**_Oi, Amy! I created you from my imagination, I can easily dismiss you!_

**_Eleven: _**_Oh, now, don't do that! I like this one! No need to kill her!_

**_Amy: _**_Thank you, Doctor!_

**_Me: _**_*scoffs* You say that about all your companions, Doctor! Even the tin dog and the robot you liked! Only the few boys you disliked-mainly pointing out Mickey the idiot and Adam the open head moron._

**_Eleven: _**_Well, yes, but that's because it's true! And don't bring K-9 and Kameleon into this! *start to bicker*_

**_Amy: _**_Well, while they bicker like children-_

**_Eleven and I: _**_OI!_

**_Amy: _**_Well, it's true! *the two shrug and start bickering again* Anyway, who don't you go and read on? *Eleven and I start throwing things at each other* Now, that's enough!_

**_Me: _**_Ha! That doesn't scare me, Amy! Donna is much more scarier! *mumbles* And her slaps._

**_Eleven: _**_*nods knowingly*_

**_Amy: _**_Anyway! Go on, read!_

_**Shout out to all of those how followed and favorited my story! Thank you very much!**_

**grapejuice101: **Glad you like the story! Yeah, I'm planning on putting her and the Doctor together. But _shh!_ It's supposed to be a secret! ;-)

_**Also, I lied. This will most likely be in third person limited, since I **_**_can't do omniscient that well and first person doesn't seem to go well with this story... Enjoy!_**

* * *

**3rd POV**_**  
**_

* * *

Shelly looked around from her spot as she got air back into her lungs. She was in a museum. She sighed, exasperated, as she looked around for Lily and Kelly. She grinned when she saw them leaning on a sculpture. She walked over to the two girls, still sleeping, and placed one hand on each girl's stomach. With an evil grin, she tickled the two awake. Lily and Kelly jerked up, holding back shrieks as Shelly tickled them. Shelly grinned as she pulled her arms away to cross them over her chest. Lily and Kelly rolled their eyes at their childish friend, planning to get their revenge later.

The three linked arms and walked up the stairs on their left, ignoring the set behind them. After going through some exhibits, the threesome found the Van Gogh area. Ahead of them was the back of a man with a tweed jacket with patches on the elbows and a red headed woman walking into the exhibit.

Shelly and Kelly grinned at each other, before tip toeing up to the couple in front of them. Currently, the tweed wearing man and the red head were staring at a painting of a church. The red headed woman was holding up a pamphlet to the church.

"There it is. The actual one!" The man hummed in response before replying.

"Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you. Carving the colors into shapes..." he trailed off and the three girls peeped over their shoulders to look at the painting, Shelly in between Amy and the Doctor, Kelly over the Doctor's shoulder, and Lily over Amy's, "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Well, just look at that." Amy looked confusedly at the painting, asking again,

"What?"

"Something very not good indeed." The three girls snuck closer, being sure not to breathe on the Doctor or Amy.

"What?"

"Look there. In the window of the church." Amy peered forward to look

"Is it a face?"

"Yes. And not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it, and I see it in that window." Shelly shrugged from her spot and said loudly,

"Well, I'm sure I'll meet even more evil things in our future travels, right Doctor? Amy?" The twosome jumped back, looking at Shelly shocked. The three girls laughed at the Doctor's and Amy's expressions, which of course elicited odd looks from the patrons. The Doctor hugged Shelly first and longest, breathing in the sent of her hair. He pulled back and studied her face up and down.

"Oh, this is early for you three, isn't it? Which jump? Are you three in sync still?" The three girls looked at him confusedly, before Kelly replied.

"Um, this is only our first jump, we just left Ten after dropping off the Runaway Bride. And, how could you tell it was 'early' for us?" The Doctor smiled, still looking intensely at Shelly. She smiled shyly at him, before wriggling out of his grasp. The Doctor closed his hands around the empty space Shelly left. For a moment, his face looked crestfallen. Before it could get to any of the girls, he went on to his the other two, but only quickly wrapping his arms around the two and letting go soon afterwards. He pulled back and answered.

"I could tell, because Shelly still has braces. I don't actually see much of First Shelly, First Lily, or First Kelly, since the firsts travel in one timeline of the three, the seconds travel only in their second timeline, and the same for third yous."

Amy stepped forward, confused.

"Wait, so these three girls are still the firsts of our Shelly, Lily, and Kelly? But when we saw them last week, Shelly was ginger, Lily was blonde, and Kelly was a brunette. I haven't seen these faces in a long time, how can they look younger than before and how can they change faces?" The Doctor nodded.

"These three girls are Time Ladies from a different universe-"

"No, we're not!" Lily interrupted. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are! Anyway, they're Time Ladies from a different universe, with Time Keys made by their Time Lords. Understand, Pond?" Amy shook her head, a grin on her face. The Doctor just shook his head and grinned at Shelly again before walking off to the historian. Shelly followed him to the group of tourists.

"Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Uh, routine inspection, ministry of art and... artiness. So, um," the Doctor put away the psychic paper and turned to the historian.

"Dr. Black."

"Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?" The historian's face lit up at the question.

"Ah, well! Ah, what an interesting question. Most people in-"

"I have to hurry you. When was it?"

"Exactly?"

"As exactly as you can," Shelly piped up, standing on tip toes to look over the Doctor's shoulder, "Without a long speech, is poss. We're sorta in a hurry." Amy leaned back to Shelly and whispered to her, "_'Sorta in a hurry?'_ I thought first you was a grammar nazi?" She shrugged as the historian spoke.

"..ll, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June."

"What year?"

"1890. Less than a year before-before he killed himself." The historian became solemn at the mention of Van Gogh's death. The Doctor nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie," the Doctor pointed to the big blue bow tie the historian had.

"Thanks." The Doctor turned back to his little group of females.

"Bow ties are cool." Amy and Shelly rolled their eyes at him as he turned back to the historian.

"Yours is very..."

"Oh, thank you. I mean—Keep telling them stuff. We need to go." The Doctor grabbed Amy's and Shelly's arms, pulling them out. Of course, Amy protested.

"What about the other pictures?"

"For the first and last time I will ever say this, Amy, art can wait. This is life and death here." Shelly nodded her head to the Doctor who hurriedly added, "We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh." Shelly and the girls grinned as the group walked to the TARDIS parked outside._**  
**_

* * *

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and walked out, looked around and stepped forward, allowing Amy and the girls to follow.

"Right. Here's the plan. We find Vincent, and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend." The five-some started walking down the street, Amy innocently skipping along beside the Doctor on his left with Shelly on his right, Kelly next to Amy and Lily next to Shelly. A tight squeeze in the street, but the Doctor had told the girls's future selves in his past that he would never exclude any of them.

"Easy peasy!" Shelly grinned at Amy's attitude.

"Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mr. Van Gogh. Now, he'll probably be in the local cafe - sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside." Kelly peeped in front of Amy to see her open a pamphlet from the art museum.

"Like this?"

"That's the one!" Amy looked up in front of the group, the girls inspecting the pamphlet.

"Or indeed like that!" The Doctor and the girls looked up and saw the cafe, Shelly and Kelly blushing in embarrassment at missing such an obvious landmark.

"Yeah, exactly like that!" The group walked to a man in formal wear, most likely the runner of the cafe.

"Good evening! Ah, does the name 'Vincent Van Gogh' ring a bell?" The man groaned in annoyance.

"Don't mention that man to me," the man then proceeded to walk into the cafe. The Doctor nodded and excused himself at the man's rude behavior. Amy and Lily were wandering around, looking at the slightly lackluster cafe while the Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly turned to a near by waitress.

"Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?" She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Unfortunately." The Doctor tilted his head in confusion.

"'Unfortunately'?" piped up Amy from behind the threesome.

"He's drunk, he's mad, and he doesn't pay his bills," the waitress listed off with an annoyed tone for the subject. The waitress behind her nodded in agreement.

"Good painter, though, eh?" The two waitresses started to laugh at Shelly's stolen comment. Amy and Lily both looked on in confusion. The Doctor nodded to Shelly and Kelly, signalling for them to sit down with him, which they did, but not without Shelly sticking her tongue out childishly and rudely to the waitresses before she sat down.

A man could be heard inside the cafe, trying to bargain a painting for another drink. The Doctor gave Amy and Lily a meaningful look, they had most likely found their man. The man they had spoken to earlier came out holding a painting.

"It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death." Amy and Lily were jumping up and down in silent happiness, "It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat! You pay money or you get out!" The Doctor grinned.

"I'll pay if you like."

"What?"

"He said he'd pay-" "-if you like, for the drink-" "-or I'll pay for the painting, and you can use the money to pay for the drink." The red headed man, Vincent, turned around to face the threesome, who were all grinning.

"Exactly who are you three?" Lily popped up from behind the three, startling Vincent and the other man.

"Four, silly! Can't you count?" She pulled up a chair and sat herself down, pulling up her legs and sitting criss-cross on the chair, a smile on her face. Vincent shook his head.

"Who are you _four_?" he rephrased and Lily nodded, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh, we're. . . new in town." Shelly rolled her eyes at the mysterious way he finished that sentence, waving him off. He grinned cheekily at her.

"Well, in that case, you all don't know 3 things."

"Go on."

"I pay for my own drinks, thank you-" all customers who were in ear shot around laughed at that statement, "Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings. Or they would be laughed out of town, so if you and your sisters," the three girls raised a skeptical brow in unison at that, "want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And 3, your sisters and friend back there are cute-but you _are_ cuter," he added, turning to Amy before turning back to the trouble some four, "but you should keep your big noses out of other people's business. Now, come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow!"

"No!"

"Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes."

"Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no!"

"Or?" Vincent pushed the painting into the man's chest.

"Oh, look, just shut up, the pair of you!" The Doctor and Kelly smirked at Amy's outburst, "I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever I choose!" Amy grinned at Vincent.

"That could be good." Lily rolled her eyes at the seeming romance, at least to the romance-phobic. She leaned over to Shelly and whispered in her ear,

_"Didn't you say Amy was with that Rory dude? Where is he?"_ Shelly felt her face fall at the mention of the Roman. She leaned to Lily and whispered back to her,

_"Remember what else I told you? That he's erased from time and Amy's memories _and_ is a Roman centurion?"_ Lily nodded, _"Well, that happened recently."_ Lily made an 'O' with her mouth in understanding, then shut it, looking to Amy in sympathy as she walked in with Vincent._**  
**_

* * *

"That accent of yours, and the young blonde," he nodded to Shelly, who sat on Amy's left, "You both from Holland, like me?"

The Doctor agreed, Amy and Shelly both disagreeing. The two girls looked at the Doctor for a moment, Shelly in between them(the Doctor's arm wrapped somewhat comfortably around her shoulders) and Lily on the Doctor's right, with Kelly against the wall on Amy's side of the table.

"They meant yes. So, start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor and-"

"I knew it!" Vincent shook his head at the Doctor's outstretched hand - the one not wrapped around Shelly's arms.

"Sorry?"

"My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help!"

"Oh, no, not that kind of doctor!" The Doctor and the three girls chuckled at the statement. He pointed to the painting in the corner.

"That's incredible, don't you think, girls, Amy?"

"Absolutely. One of my favorites." Shelly and Kelly both closed their eyes at Amy's slip.

"One of my favorite whats? You've never seen my work before!"

"Ah, yes... um..." Amy trailed off, not thinking fast enough for an excuse. Shelly hopped right in for her, at the lack of an excuse, unlike the show.

"She had, um, never seen many paintings before, but this is now one of her new favorites!" Shelly held her hand out in introduction. "Hello, by the way. Name's Shelly." Vincent nervously shook her hand, before Shelly plopped her self back into the seat. Vincent looked to Amy, lifting up the painting.

"Then you can't have seen many paintings, then. I know it's terrible. It's the best I could do." Shelly shook her head in sympathy for her fellow artist. Vincent turned back to Amy after glancing at the painting, as if glaring at it could make people like it.

"Your hair is orange." Amy tilted her head, leaning forward in a flirtatious manner.

"Yes. So's yours."

"Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less." The Doctor and Lily both groaned, for different reasons, Lily's being the distaste of the flirting and the Doctor's for the flirting of Amy knowing she should be loving Rory.

"Ugh. So, um, Vincent, painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that," Shelly elbowed him in the ribs, still being Christian, which he had forgotten, since Second and Third Shelly aren't Christian, losing any religion by then.

He shot her an apologetic look then quickly resumed chattering, "Anyway, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?" That time, it was Lily's turn to elbow him in the ribs, as Kelly was beside Amy. He groaned and whispered to Lily in confusion,

"What was that for?!" She shook her head.

"Rude much?" He nodded in understanding.

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right."

"That is very good news." A woman screamed as she entered the cafe.

"She's been murdered!"

"Help me!"

"That, on the other hand, isn't quite such good news. Come on, girls, Amy, Vincent." The five were up and out in two heartbeats, Vincent rushing after them after downing his glass.

The five time travelers ran down the street, a man shouting that a girl had been ripped to shreds. A woman could be heard blubbering. The group pushed through the crowd.

"Please! Please, let me look. I'm a doctor." The Doctor ran up to the body and froze.

"Who is it?" Shelly looked at Kelly in worry as she swayed back and forth in her spot. Before the Doctor could say anything, Kelly fell backwards, Lily and Shelly catching her before anything could happen. The Doctor looked over to her quickly.

"Oh, no, no, no." Shelly looked up on worry at the Doctor.

"Doctor, she's fine. She just doesn't like blood, that's all. When we were young, she had an incident. She had an accident with her family, all were badly injured, almost on the verge of death. She had a concussion and when she woke up, she saw her bloody family, on the verge of death. She faints or gets close to doing so whenever she sees blood since." Shelly looked down worriedly at her friend on the last sentence, all of what she said being rushed.

The Doctor shook his head, knowing future girls meant he knew why Kelly really hated blood, and why Lily hated heights. And why Shelly-no! He mustn't think of that now!

He stood up, brushing a hand over Kelly's now damp forehead, establishing she was fine.

The Doctor walked to the body of the girl and inspected said girl. Vincent then caught up and leaned over the girl as well, Shelly joining them(Kelly on Lily's back).

"Away, you vultures! This is my daughter! Giselle." The mother pushed Shelly and the Doctor back and leaned over her daughter mournfully. Shelly patted the woman's back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered. The woman harshly looked up to the girl.

"Get away from me!" The three stood, "And get that madman out of here!" The elderly woman threw some garbage at Vincent. The crowd shouted angrily at Vincent. Shelly stepped in front of Vincent, shouting rude insults at the crowd, causing a heavier shower of junk. Even though the Doctor, Amy, Vincent, and Lily(with Kelly on her back still) had stepped away, Shelly kept yelling crude insults at the crowd, hardly giving the impression of a Christian. The Doctor placed his hand over hers, calming her down enough for him to wrap his hand around her wrist and pull her away with them.

The five ran down the alleyway-a reluctant Shelly in the Doctor's tow-before they were out of throwing reach of the mob. They were all panting, even the runner Lily, since she had Kelly on her back. The Doctor and Shelly both looked to Vincent worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm used to it."

"Has anything like this murder happened before?"

"Only a week ago. It's a terrible time." The Doctor shook his head and started to walk down the alleyway.

"As I thought, as I thought. Come on, we'd better get you, Vincent, as well as Kelly, home."

"Where are you staying tonight?" The Doctor patted Vincent on the back.

"Oh, you're very kind!" The Doctor nodded his head for Shelly to follow as he walked down the alleyway. Shelly dashed ahead to catch up to the fast Time Lord, Amy right behind her, followed by Lily and a waking up Kelly.

They walked through the back part behind some houses or huts, getting up to Vincent's house.

"Dark night, very starry."

"It's not much. I live on my own. But you should be ok for one night. One night," the artist repeated, pulling out his key.

"We're gonna stay with him?" Amy asked excitedly. Shelly would have the same feelings if she didn't know what was going to happen, and Lily was just dampened by the fact she had to carry her best friend on her back for the entire walk.

"Until he paints that church," was the Doctor's more solemn reply. Shelly shook her head, trying to put up a smile, and whacked the Doctor in the side lightly.

"Doctor, lighten up, or else Vincent will really think you're crazy and might not let us stay here!" she whispered, her fake smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. The five walked up to Vincent by the door as said artist hung up his hat.

"Watch out. That one's wet." The group looked at the wet painting of Vincent's room as they walked into the house.

When everybody was inside, Vincent struck a match, lighting a kerosene lamp, illuminating the paintings that hung everywhere.

"Sorry about all the clutter." The Doctor looked around, a hand placed on Shelly's as she bounced up and down excitedly, her child-like joy renewed when her eyes landed on all the paintings.

"Some clutter," the two spoke together, unintentionally.

"I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me." Amy and Lily(and a still-unconscious Kelly) walked into the house and both expressed their awe in one simple word, "Wow."

"Yeah, I know, it's a mess. I'll have a proper clean out. I must-I really must." The Doctor let go of Shelly's hand, in awe of the paintings, releasing the bouncing terror as she bounced from one painting to the next, not daring to touch any of them, getting an eye-lash width from each painting, inspecting them, memorizing them, then moving on to the next.

"It's like he has his own little art gallery in here," Lily couldn't help but mutter while looking at a painting of a vase holding what looked to be jasmine.

Amy, the Doctor, and Lily all progressed in a more orderly manner, looking around in a circle from painting to painting, while Shelly still bounced around excitedly.

"Coffee, anyone?" Vincent looked to Shelly warily, since she looked like she didn't need anymore caffeine.

"Not for me, actually."

"I don't prefer it, thanks." The Doctor peeped around the door to the living room, where Vincent set the pitcher on a painting.

"You know, you should be careful with these. They're-They're... precious," Shelly giggled as she popped up behind the Doctor, giving him a start. He held both his hands at his chest over his two hearts.

"Never-Never, do that again! I keep telling you, never do that! You never listen, any of you!" Shelly giggled even more as the Doctor shook his head.

"Well, precious to me, not to anyone else." Shelly and Amy both poked their heads out from the other side, Lily setting Kelly down in a chair and poking her head above Amy's.

"They're precious to us!"

"Well, all three of you ladies are very kind. And kindness is most welcome."

"Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?"

"What is it with you and the church?" Vincent puleld out a few logs.

"Oh, just casually interested, you know." Shelly snorted behind him.

"It isn't casual. He is intense about churches and old things of that sort. They make him sad, or to really deep people, happy. Consider the church painting, a request!" she spurted out quickly as Vincent eyed her warily again at her outburst. He nervously chuckled and continued to put the logs in the fire pit.

"Well, you're right. It is far from casual. I would consider it a request, if I did requests, which I don't. Still, though, seems to me that's all you talk about. He and the girl are strange ones."

"OK, so let's talk about you, then. What are you interested in?"

"Well, look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, it you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of."

"You don't have to tell me." Shelly grinned, a true grin, having calmed down from the art rush, and patted Vincent on the back. She looked him in the eye, smiling.

"I like this one, Doctor. He gets me! Can we keep him?" Of course, her child like demeanor and question caused the group to start laughing at the oddity of her question. Of course, she was joking, as she told him when their laughing fit was over._**  
**_

* * *

Shelly sat in her chair, exhausted, as Vincent talked wildly about color being the key or somefin'... _Whatever_. She knew what he said by heart, she adored how they portrayed Vincent.

Lily sat straight in her chair, awake, listening to Vincent talk.

"I can hear the colors. Listen to them. Every time I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me. 'Come on. Come and get me. Come on. Come on! Capture my mystery!'" The Doctor looked at Vincent as he shouted in the Time Lord's face. Shelly, half asleep and crazy, spoke up.

"I think, mister, you've had a bit too much coffee over thar! What'd ya put in there, vodka or somefin?" Lily shook her head at her tired best friend, whenever Shelly stayed up too late, stretching her point of concentration, she went loopy.

"Shelly, you didn't drink it, remember. You helped brew the coffee even, and vodka is Russian, it shouldn't be here yet." Shelly looked dazed at her best friend, nodding, while the Doctor started to recommend Vincent tea.

"Okaaay..." her head fell forward, her chin resting on her chest and her soft snores could be heard as she fell asleep.

Amy's screams ripping through the seconds that followed caused Shelly to pop straight out of the chair and dash off like she had never been tired. The Doctor, Lily, and Vincent immediately ran after the dirty blonde and were shortly joined by Kelly, her long white blonde ponytail whipping behind her as they ran outside. The Doctor joined Shelly by Amy.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I didn't see. I was just having a look at some of the paintings out here when something hit me from behind." The ginger's Scottish brogue was heavy at her fright.

"It's ok, he's gone now, and we're here." It was then that Vincent and Shelly glanced in the same direction and the Time Lady-which she still has trouble accepting-and Vincent both gasped and started gaping at the Krafayis. Vincent started yelling at it and Shelly, temporarily dismissing her curiosity at seeing the creature, took advantage of it. She walked up as close as she dared, while the Doctor and the girls wondered why Vincent was shouting, Shelly shushed the creature in a soft and calming voice. For some reason, she started humming the only soft tune she could think of.

"_Vale Decem,_

_Ad aeternam,_

_Di meliora,_

_Ad aeternam,_

_Vale Decem,_

_Di meliora,_

_Beati,_

_Pacifici,_" she kept singing the Latin song softly to the creature and, to Kelly's surprise_(she was the only one paying attention to Shelly, Vincent's screaming was going on longer than necessary and the Doctor was trying to hold back Vincent from poking Shelly)_, the Krafayis calmed down by the end of the farewells, well, to Shelly's and Vincent's eyes and everyone's ears.

The Doctor looked at Shelly, confusion, shock, and slight recognition on his face, as well as hidden sadness in the Time Lord's eyes. They looked as Shelly murmured to the invisible creature, and following soon after her calm voice stopped, loud stomps could be heard, retreating.

The dirty blonde Time Lady turned back around to face the group, a smile on her face, and Vincent looked at her with great admiration, since he could see the creature he had guessed it was impossible to calm it; that had been the last thing on his mind.

The Doctor instantly hugged the teen, eliciting a nervous squeak from said girl. He pulled back and looked at her in the eye solemnly.

"Never do that again. I couldn't see whatever that was, but you and Vincent could, giving the rest of us a handicap. So I can't save you if you did that again, which I hope you don't. It could have killed you. It hit me with its tail," Shelly grimaced at that, she had tried to stop that and the ripped painting, "so I know it is very powerful. I don't want to lose you so early," he hugged her again and whispered in her ear, "After all that's my job."

Shelly grinned and pulled back, to be hugged by Lily and Kelly. The two were unusualy quiet, so Shelly just squeezed their hands aa the two let go.

The five walked in, the Doctor smoothing down his hair as they walked into the sitting room.

"Right. So he's invisible? What did he look like?" Vincent walked up to a painting of flowers and painted over it in white to show what he and Shelly saw. The Doctor and Lily both objected and Amy gasped but the two just sat down when it was too late.

Together, Shelly and Vincent sketched out what the Krafayis looked like, the two holding the same charcoal so their memories combined would create a better picture. Shelly didn't try, though, just lightly sat her hand on top of Vincent's as the man sketched it out. He showed it to the Doctor, who mumbled "ok"s to himself and cleared his throat, grabbing the painting.

"Right. Amy, Lily, Kelly, Shelly, make Mr. Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door. Shelly, don't come with and try to catch up," the Doctor turned as the dirty blonde stood up, as Amy did too and grabbed the Doctor's jacket sleeve.

"But it could be outside, waiting."

"Oh, don't worry, I've got my artist with the sight with me. What's the worst that could happen?" Shelly chuckled under her breath and murmured, "And now, you just jinxed both of us! Thanks, _spaceman_."

"Guilt," the Doctor mumbled under his breath, making Shelly grin as Amy stated clearly what could happen to both of them if they ran into the thing.

"Don't worry. We'll be back before you could say, 'Where've those two got to now?'" He nodded off and the two walked out. The Doctor got a devilish grin, placing a finger on his lips to hush Shelly, then he jumped back, shouting, "Not that fast!" The four in the room all screamed in shock. The Doctor and Shelly chuckled. "But pretty fast. See you round." He walked off and Shelly slowly sneaked back behind the pillar, then jumped forward to the four.

"SURPRISE!" She shouted quickly, chuckling at the sight. Lily had fallen out of her chair and Kelly had both her hands placed over her two hearts. Amy glared at Shelly. "Dang, you guys are jumpy tonight!" Shelly shook her head and joined the Doctor, who was grinning at her. She gave him a cheeky smile before they walked on.

As they left the house, Shelly could hear the Krafayis growling in the alleyway and she shivered involuntarily. The Doctor looked at her worriedly.

"Shelly, I've been meaning to ask you," said Time Lady-still hard to adjust to that for her-turned to face the Doctor as they walked on, "Why did you sing that particular song to the creature? You know at least one more, you told me, from Akhatan." Shelly face palmed her forehead at her stupidity.

"Oh yeah, that one! Why didn't I think of that! That is much more appropriate for the creature! Ugh," she made a fist and ground it into her head for a moment before looking to the Doctor, apology on her face, "I'm so sorry, did it bring up bad memories?" She didn't need to specify what the bad memories were, even without _this_ Shelly having been there yet, the Doctor knew Shelly knew everything. He shook his head.

"It just surprised me to hear that song again in this reincarnation, or in my future in general, is all." Shelly nodded as the twosome walked up to the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS doors hurriedly, jumpy from the Krafayis following them.

When they went in, the Doctor went to a small cubby hole that just appeared.

"Right, you're somewhere in here! I can't apologize enough! I thought you were just a useless gadget. I thought you were just an embarrassing present from a dull godmother with two heads and bad breath. Twice," he pulled out an odd looking gadget that had a mirror on top and wires twisting everywhere, "How wrong can a man be?" He ran up to the console, placing the gadget on said console. Shelly shook her head, tsking, and cleaned up the mess- aka, shoving it back into the box -before joining the Doctor.

The Doctor turned on the machine and stuck his tongue out at it, which it recognized easily as the Doctor. Shelly walked over to it and smirked, while the Doctor grabbed the painting. She looked at it curiously when it recognized her and dinged, about to pull up information. The Doctor hurriedly came back and put up the sketch instead, as if he didn't want her to see the information. Shelly pouted before turning her attention back to the machine.

"Okay, we get it, you're working! Who is that?" He held up the painting and the screen donged. It showed a parrot. "No, I know it's not that. There are thousands of them and you can see them plain as day. No, definitely not. See, Shelly, this is the problem with impressionists, not accurate enough! This would never happen with Gainsborough or even you or Lily or one of those proper painters. Sorry, Vincent. You'll have to paint something better." Shelly whacked him upside the head.

"Oi, don't diss on Vincent, 'kay?" the Doctor winced and nodded. He paused for a moment, before turning back to Shelly. "Can't you just tell me what this thing is and why I can't see it but you and Vincent can?" Shelly shook her head, before whipping out her iPhone. Maybe if she could Google it and show him just the picture...

After a few precious moments, she pulled up a picture. However, when she looked up, the Doctor was headed for the door, gadget in hand. Shelly smirked at the thought of gadget and, when she caught up, said in her robot-impersonation voice, "Gadget-gadget." The Doctor grinned, though Shelly could tell it was strained. "Sorry." He shook his head, trying not to worry Shelly.

When they had stepped outside, the gadget strapped around the Doctor's torso, the two turned around and the Krafayis' face showed up. Of course, Shelly could have seen the blind eyes right away, but the Doctor didn't notice.

"That's better, old girl! Time-delay, but you always get it right in the end. Good. See, Shelly? Let's find out who this is then. Whoa, whoa, there you are, you poor thing. You brutal, murderous, abandoned thing. I hope we meet again soon so I can take you home," the Doctor fiddled with the gadget and Shelly grabbed the Doctor's arm. He looked at her. "What?" She pointed out right in front of her face.

"Meep."

"Maybe not this soon." The Doctor grabbed Shelly's hand in the crook of his arm, his hands preoccupied with the gadget. Shelly winced as the Krafayis roared at the two and ran down the street after them. The two ran behind a pillar, the Doctor guarding Shelly. He looked into the mirror and saw the Krafayis bounding past the TARDIS. He grabbed Shelly's hand again and started running, sort of slowly as he kept looking in the mirror to see the Krafayis. They only stopped once when they heard a roar from the blind thing when it ran into a bike, causing it to topple over.

They kept running, and when the two got to an area where there were things stacked up against the walls, the two pushed them down. Shelly looked with a pained expression as the Krafayis ran through the archway and into the items they used to try and block the blind creature's path.

The two kept throwing things down, Shelly reluctantly, with the Doctor muttering some things at it. Soon, they ran out of things, so they ran behind a pillar. The Doctor pulled out the mirror to see, panting heavily. The creature's wails could be heard and Shelly kept back a wail as she could feel the sorrow from the creature, share it's pain with it and Vincent.

The Doctor sighed and turned back away from the road way and kept panting. Shelly smirked at him and lightly whacked his stomach. "You're getting out of shape, Doctor~" He looked at her, astonished. "I am not!" He indignantly whispered back, in case the Krafayis was near by.

The Doctor looked back around the corner again and yelled in shock at the sight of Amy, who also screamed at his screaming at her. Shelly smirked before she was attacked by Lily and Kelly. She let out a yelp before she was down on the ground underneath Lily and Kelly.

"Never do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Shelly looked up at Kelly and Lily who defiantly sat on their friend's back. "Can you get off of me please?" Kelly looked over at Lily, who nodded. The two got up, allowing the crushed Shelly to stretch out. That was a mistake. With one look from Lily, the Doctor, Amy, Lily, and Kelly all attacked Shelly in a tickle fight. The dirty blonde let out a yelp of shock before laughing from the tickles. As retaliation, she tickled Amy, who tickled the Doctor who tickled Kelly who tickled Lily. Soon it was a quick tickle war.

After a minute, the five were exhausted and lay down on the pavement.

"Sorry, by the way. We got bored. As much as you and Shelly and Lily admire his command of color and shape, it is hard to get fond of Vincent van Gogh's snoring." The Doctor and Shelly- the two who didn't suffer with the other three companions -giggled at that while pulling themselves up._**  
**_

* * *

Shelly sat on a bench outside with Amy, setting up sunflowers.

Lily and Kelly and the Doctor all walked up to Vincent's room. The Doctor burst open the door. "Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine! Breakfast is served in the courtyard." The Doctor had walked up to Vincent then walked towards the window, which he opened, Lily and Kelly staying in the door frame, grinning and, when Vincent looked up at the blinding light, they waved cheekily.

"Whoa! Oh, what a morning!" he walked back over to Vincent, waving in Lily and Kelly. The Doctor clapped as the three waited for the artist to get out of bed, "And Amy and Shelly 'ave got a little surprise for you!" he called back as he grabbed Lily and Kelly's arms, dragging them out.

Shelly grinned up when Vincent's face poked out, squinting into the sunlight. "I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night!""And I just wanted to say thanks for letting us stay as your guests and admire your beautiful artwork!" Shelly called up as well, a cheeky grin on her face as she waved up at the artist.

"Ah!

"We thought you might like, you know, possible to perhaps paint them or something?"

"Might be a thought!" Shelly called up at Vincent.

"Yes. Well, they're not my favorite flower." The Doctor, Lily, and Kelly had approached the two Scots by now.

"You don't like sunflowers?"

"No, it's not that I don't like them, I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-""Half-human as they turn to the sun, yeah. I only appreciate sunflowers for their vibrant yellow colors." Shelly interrupted as she looked at a near-by sunflower on her right, playing with the petals. "Yes, exactly! And a little disgusting," he waited for Shelly to nod, then resumed, "But you know, they are a challenge."

"And one I'm pretty sure you will rise to. But, moving on, there's something I need to show you. Shelly?" Said girl stood up, nodding as she rose up and followed the Time Lord._**  
**_

* * *

"That's him. And the eyes-" "Without mercy," Vincent looked up at the Time Lady in curiosity. He nodded as the Doctor leaned forward.

"This is a creature called the Krafayis-""They travel in space, they travel as a pack-""scavenging across the universe," The Doctor sat down in a chair across from Vincent and the Time Lady leaned on the Doctor's shoulder, "Sometimes one of them gets left behind,""-and because they are such a brutal race,""-the others never come back," The Doctor finished his sentence almost with pity for this Krafayis, "So, dotted all around the universe are individual,""-utterly merciless," Shelly jumped in again, "-utterly abandoned Krafayis." "And what they do is, well,""-kill," The Doctor, Shelly and Kelly all said the last word in unison. "Until _they're_ killed,""-which they usually aren't!" Kelly piped up this time, interrupting the Doctor just as Shelly had been. The Doctor nodded, "'Cause other creatures can't see them." The Doctor stared at Shelly meaningfully. She looked at him and shrugged.

Vincent looked up at the Doctor. "But Shelly and I both can."

"Yes. And that's why we're in a unique position today, my friend. To end this reign of terror. So," The Doctor had sat down in a different chair and the girls all gathered around him, "feeling like painting a church today?"

"Well, what about the monster?"

"Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come." The Doctor grinned coyly, and Shelly smirked while Lily and Kelly just grinned casually.

Vincent shifted. "Ok. I'll get my things." Immediately, Shelly's and Kelly's smiles were wiped off their faces at what was to come next.

"In your own time. And I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow." Vincent froze at the door frame, looking at the five forlornly, before walking out.

Once the painter was gone, Shelly reached down and whacked the Doctor on the head. The Time Lord winced and glared at her. "What was that for?" Shelly rolled her eyes before Kelly whacked the Doctor's shoulder. He grabbed it in pain. "Ow! What were those for?" He glared at the two before they just rolled their eyes and shook their heads, earning a confused look from Lily, Amy already used to the girls' antics and punishing the Doctor before things happened.

The Doctor calmed down, still holding his shoulder. "This is risky." Amy leaned forward.

"Riskier than normal?" The Doctor stood up, letting go of his shoulder as the pain subsided.

"Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not very careful, the net result in our pleasant little trip will be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived," The Doctor had whispered the last sentence in case Vincent could hear, "Half the pictures on the wall of the Musee D'Orsay will disappear," The Doctor had snapped his fingers to paint a picture**(AN: See what I did there? ... Maybe? No?... Ok)**. The Doctor sat down next to Amy. "And it will be our fault."

After a few moments of silence, Shelly murmured, "Doctor? Shouldn't we go get Vincent?" The Doctor looked up and nodded. He grabbed Shelly's arm and dragged her to the door to Vincent's room.

He knocked a few times. "Vincent? Vincent!" The Doctor looked at his watch, before looking at Shelly, curious. She inclined her head to the door. When the Doctor didn't get it, she mouthed _'Open the door.'_ The Doctor nodded and opened the door.

When the twosome got inside, Shelly's face fell as they saw Vincent laying stomach down on the bed, crying like a small child into his pillow. The Doctor and Shelly both approached Vincent. "Vincent, can we help?"

"It's so clear you cannot help. And when you leave- and everyone always leaves- I will be left once more with an empty heart and no hope." Vincent rolled over when the Doctor approached Vincent's bedside, Shelly standing right behind the Time Lord.

"My experience is that there is, you know, surprisingly, always hope."

"Then your experience is incomplete. I know how it will end. And it will not end well." Shelly had to fight very hard to stop herself from going over to the painter and soothing him. Instead, she set her jaw, making sure the painter was looking in their direction.

"The Doctor, he has always had visitors, sometimes for a long time and sometimes for a very short time. But either way, they always go away, just as you have always suffered. I cannot say I have suffered the same, for my two pinpricks of hope never go out, however I can assure you the Doctor has felt that pain over and over again, unending-ly. It is always cut to an end, no matter how hard he tries. Do not say his experience is incomplete. Yes, he has suffered the ending of hope, however, he has also found new hope in every new person!" Shelly had, by then, crossed her arms and stood defending-ly in front of the Doctor. Vincent looked shocked at her, before shaking his head in defeat and looking away from her hard glare, but making no move to get up. The Doctor grabbed Shelly's hand, gently pulling her to the side.

"Come on. Come out, come on. Let's go outside." The Doctor patted Vincent's arm and Shelly stepped back, towards the door. "Out!" Vincent cried, the Doctor getting up and swiftly joining Shelly by the door. "You get out! What are you doing here? What are you doing here?" Shelly's anger melted for the painter, before she shook her head, turning away and heading for the door. "Very well. We'll leave. We'll- We'll leave you." The Doctor lingered, looking at Vincent's crying form, before he was dragged out by Shelly's iron grasp around his wrist. He numbly turned around, following Shelly out the door.

Amy, Lily, and Kelly ran up the stairs. "What's happening?" The Doctor leaned against the rail, patting Shelly's hand as said girl was glaring off into the distance, no one really knowing why. "We're leaving, especially before Shelly goes into a fit." Shelly huffed childishly as the mention of her having a fit.

Lily held her hand up. "Hold up. One, how can you know Shelly has fits when she's miffed; and two, why are we leaving?" Kelly shook her head, before whispering in Lily's ear what had happened in the room that she remembered from the episode. Lily nodded in understanding, shutting up. The Doctor nodded in their direction before continuing, "Everyone knows he's a delicate man. Just months from now, he'll..." The Doctor didn't continue, so Shelly walked over to the group, slinging her arms around the five, whispering, "He'll take his own life." The Doctor nodded before walking away from the girls and towards the stairs. Shelly grabbed Kelly's and Lily's wrists, pulling them along with her.

"Don't say that. Please." The Doctor put up a strained grin and looked away, Shelly not even making eye contact with the red-head. The Time Lord walked off down the steps, the Time Ladies following, Amy still up at the top of the stairs.

* * *

The Doctor set down a painting, sighing. Shelly was leaning on his shoulder, looking forlornly at the painting. The Doctor glanced at a dejected Amy, Lily, and Kelly. "Ah, come on. We have to do this on our own. Go to the church at the right time and hope the monster still turns up." The Doctor had walked over to a cupboard and started rummaging. Shelly was admiring a painting that was almost right above the Time Lord. Amy and the two other girls walked over to the painting, Shelly scooting closer to the Doctor to make room.

Before they could look at anything well enough, the five heard boot steps. "I'm ready. Let's go." The artist had walked over to the group in a brownish trench coat, covering most of his clothing, and his signature wide-brim hat. He grabbed a paintbrush and Shelly smiled, placing her hands on her hips. The Doctor smiled at Vincent, and they were off.

~outside~

The group walked on, on the side of a street, leading- to Lily -nowhere. The girls tuned out Amy's and Vincent's conversation, silently deeming it as private, and instead talked about other things in hushed tones.

"So, we're Time Lords now?"(Lily)

"Time Ladies, we're not male!"(Shelly)

"Right, sorry Shelly."(Lily again)

"But, why are we Time Ladies? I mean, aren't we just random fan girls and otakus from Earth?"(Kelly)

"From another universe!"(Shelly) Kelly waved her off, "Right, right."

"Wait, didn't Ian call us in the last episode, saying how he could see us in the show?" The other two nodded, Shelly even pulling up her phone to show her call history, muttering angrily, "How the heck does he have my number? And for that matter, Jared even?" No one heard her.

Before any of the girls could say anything, Shelly's phone started to ring. She twisted it back to face herself and she rolled her eyes when she read the caller ID. Shelly tapped answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi Ian! Yes, we were just talking about you?" Kelly and Lily rolled their eyes at her sarcasm.

_"Yeah, nice to talk to you too, Shelly."_ Shelly fake-winced.

"Ooh, somebody's not happy. Wassup?"

_"Apparently, after asking around and doing some research, I found out that you are _actually_ in the show."_ Shelly rolled her eyes again.

"No der, I thought we were in Wonderland, and we were all Alices!" Shelly could practically hear Ian roll his eyes.

_"Well, from the Whovians I asked- some we know and some I asked via internet - and the ones we know said that in some episodes they saw you and in others they saw other girls with the same name but different faces. The different appearances seemed to be at random. And, it was only the ones who know you three. The ones who I knew but didn't know you three said that they never saw you. But when I showed them a clip of the Runaway Bride, they saw you and pointed you out, but when it was over they forgot. It's like you're memory-proofed, like what the Doctor did to himself at that big library thing. Remember that minisode?" _

"Yeah, I remember," was the short reply.

_"But you're only memory-proofed to those who don't know you. Even the ones who have talked to you for a few seconds seemed to remember seeing you in the show. Not even the creators of the show know what you're doing there. Since you met David Tennant that one time, he tried to talk to Steven Moffat and tell him that he saw you and two other girls in the show, but only remembered seeing you when he looked away from the screen."_

Shelly rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to ask how he knew all of that, relating to the actor for the Tenth Doctor, when the funeral party passed. The dirty blonde lowered her phone and bowed her head in respect. She and Kelly chose not to notice the glares everyone sent Vincent, who was right behind the girls.

When the procession had passed, Shelly raised her phone up to her ear again.

"Sorry, the funeral procession just passed us."

_"Oh really? Which episode are you in?"_

"Vincent and the Doctor."

_"Oh my Go-"_

"-Don't, Ian."

_"I was just gonna say gosh."_

"No you weren't. I saw the capital letter there." Ian sighed and Shelly knew she caught him in using the Lord's name in vain.

_"Anyway. You guys are in danger! The Krafayis-"_

"Yeah, Kelly and I know what'll happen Ian. Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

_"No you won't! There's something that will happen! You need to-"_ Shelly looked up in rage at the Doctor, who had taken her phone away from her and ended the call.

"What was that for? He was trying to warn me about something!"

"Exactly. Every time he tried to tell you something, in my past, it would always have a bad ending. Don't let him tell you what's going to happen. You and Kelly already know, anymore knowledge could be even more dangerous."

Shelly blinked at the Doctor's serious tone. But before she could do or say anything, Lily grabbed her arm and pointed ahead.

"Shelly, is that the church?"

The Doctor and Shelly looked and saw the church that will hold the Krafayis. Shelly and Kelly shuddered at the thought of having to fight the invisible creature in just a few short hours. Shelly looked up at the church, trying to see if the Krafayis was in there. Without seeing anything, Shelly dejectedly walked on, getting closer to the church, not knowing that the night would be more dangerous that she thought.

* * *

**OCSluvr: _Well, I finally finished it! Yay! Monday(_**_December 15_**_) is not only my half-birthday, my last day of school, but that night I am also going to see the Hobbit! And hopefully put up this chapter by then too! Just to write a chapter ahead(After studying. Boo!)_**

_**I hope you all have a lovely day! Please review, follow, and favorite! Or I'll ask the Silence to get you to! ;3**_


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Vincent and the Girls from the TARDIS PT 2: Krafayis Lullabies**

**OCSluvr: ****_Hi everyone! So, finals are done, school is over, and I didn't see the premier Monday cause then I'd miss school and a last-minute church thing where I bruised my shin. Ow... But I saw it Tuesday and want to see it again(I was promised a maybe today... no such luck so far... *grumble**grumble*)  
_**

**_Well, Amy nor the Doctor nor my OCs are available right now, as they are with Vincent right now, so... yah..._**

**_REVIEW TIME! XD_**

**_Bookgeek890: _**_Glad you like it! X3 Oh, I'm so sorry I made you cry! Well, I'm glad you were moved by my story but... NYAH! O.o_

_**grapejuice101:** I'm glad you liked the previous chappie! X3 Here's more, 'cause you asked for it! X3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who(sob)! And **Tinker16**, an amazing author on this website, owns her story and **icestar663** owns hers(I'm guessing y'all are female, sorry if I guessed incorrectly!)! Also, **_Chameleon Circuit_**\- a Doctor Who fan band- owns their music! I'm just a fan!**

**_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_**

* * *

Shelly sat herself down on the ground, barely paying attention to Vincent's painting. She had seen it multiple times back home. She even ignored the Doctor's bored comments and complaints.

Kelly and Lily, not having their phones, were drawing(Lily) and watching Lily draw(Kelly).

Shelly did hear, once, when it was semi-dark(where it gets hard to focus on some things but you aren't in the full dark yet), that Lily threatened to duct tape the Doctor's mouth closed, pulling said duct tape out of a pocket of her blue jacket randomly.

If Shelly wasn't on her phone, reading a new chapter of "_Wander of Time: Silence Begins_," by Tinker16, and blasting "_An Awful Lot of Running_," by _Chameleon Circuit_ into her ears, then she would have heard the Doctor explain to Kelly and Lily that their pockets, somehow, were dimensionally transcendental, similar to the TARDIS, and the Doctor's own pockets.

A few hours after that, Vincent(the one who was looking at the church) cried out, pointing with his paint brush. "There! He's at the window." Kelly wrenched Shelly's earbuds out of her ears when the Doctor had asked, "Where?" Shelly looked up from a different story- _Lost Through Time_ -and pointed to the same window as Vincent, the two both saying, "There, on the right!"

"As I thought. Come on." The Doctor helped Shelly up as he walked towards the church, Shelly pocketing her phone and ear buds.

"I'm going in."

"Well, I'm coming too." Vincent started setting down his things to go in and the Doctor and Shelly turned toward him, crying, "No! You're Vincent Van Gogh. No." The Doctor held his hand up, while Shelly was nervously bouncing from one foot to the next in impatience.

"But you're not armed."

"I am."

"What with?"

"Overconfidence, this-" the Doctor patted the briefcase that held the gadget from his godmother, "-and a sonic screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted. Just have to find the right prosatic setting and stun him with it. Sonic never fails. Anyway, Amy, only one thought. One, simple instruction... Don't follow me under any circumstances, and keep the girls outside too, if poss." The doctor made a weird eye-to-eye signal between the five others.

"I won't." Shelly snorted at Amy's lie, waiting till the Doctor had his back turned to grab Lily and Kelly's wrists. While Shelly, Kelly, and Lily were running quietly with their ninja skills after the Doctor, Vincent leaned over to Amy.

"Will you follow them?"

"Of course."

"I love you." Lily had heard this, so, since her back was to the two gingers, she pretended to gag at Vincent's statement that she heard. The other two girls rolled their eyes and kept running in silence.

* * *

The Doctor set down the briefcase, opening it to reveal the gadget. After looking the door to the church up and down, he pulled out the gadget and strapped it around his shoulders. After putting the mirror on his other side, he switched it on. He stepped towards the door, looking at the carving, before heading inside. Three shadows could be seen following the Doctor.

Inside, the Krafayis' growls could be heard, under the gadget's beeping. The Doctor walked in with caution, listening to the growls of the creature. When he walked into the open room, he turned around, checking the mirror on every side, half wishing he had brought Shelly with him, before he reminded himself that she would be in danger and he would never do that.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic and scanned the near area. Shelly was immediately reminded of the little YouTube video by _FloatingHands_ on YouTube, called "_Doctor Who Bla Bla Bla Daleks."_ She would have to show the Doctor later.

Shelly looked on from her hiding spot, cramped up with Lily and Kelly, with her eyes wide as the Krafayis turned around. The Doctor kept walking backwards and Lily sarcastically thought, '_What is the Krafayis is in front of him? Then he won't be able to see it,'_ but she didn't say anything, in case the Doctor heard them. Judging by the smirks on Shelly's and Kelly's faces, they somehow heard Lily's thought.

The girls looked up when the beeping stopped and the Doctor cursed under his breath. "He's moved." Shelly ran out immediately when the Krafayis swept at the Doctor, knocking the Time Lord off his feet. Shelly ran in front of the Krafayis while Lily and Kelly made sure the Time Lord was alright. Shelly held out her hands in front of her, shushing softly as the Krafayis swung around blindly in her sight. From behind her, she heard Amy and Vincent call out, "Doctor! Girls!" "Amy!"

Shelly immediately started to hum Vale Decem again, to calm down the Krafayis as it seemed more ferocious than the show portrayed it.

The Doctor hopped up, sonic-ed the Krafayis, grabbed the girls' wrists, and ran away. Shelly and Kelly rolled their eyes at the Doctor, knowing that sonic-ing the creature would do no good.

As they ran past some tables lined with metalwork, the Doctor lowered the gadget, then turned around to face the invisible creature when the four reached the door. When they turned back around, Amy was standing in front of them.

"Doctor! Girls!" The Doctor and Lily screamed, Shelly and Kelly just giggling.

"I thought. I told you-""-Never mind Doctor! I prefer living, right now! So _shut up_ and hide in the cupboard!" Shelly clambered into the cupboard on the left, the Doctor soon joining her. Amy, Lily, and Kelly all squished into the section on the right. Amy and Lily were panting, the other two Time Ladies and the Doctor were trying to calm their breaths.

"Absolutely quiet." The Doctor pulled back the curtain from the door, awkwardly turned around, and slid open a panel, showing the other side. "Could you breathe a little quieter, please?"

"No!"

"Everyone, hold you breath!" Shelly whispered right after Amy.

Everyone froze as the Krafayis' noises got distant. Amy pulled back the curtain to see for herself. "He's gone past." _How could you say that, Pond? You can't even see the creature,_ Shelly thought, the Doctor chuckling, before shushing Amy and himself.

They all waited, still panting, Shelly holding her breath for no reason. After an agonizing second, the Krafayis roared into Amy's side of the box. Said Scot girl screamed.

"I think he heard us."

"No duh, Sherlock!"

"Lily, shut up!"

"Both of you shut up." The Krafayis placed an invisible claw on Shelly's and the Doctor's side of the box.

"That is impressive hearing he's got." Shelly rolled her eyes, as the Krafayis snarled again, poking a hole in the side of the box.

"What's less impressive are our chances of survival." Amy screamed and Kelly rolled her eyes. "Wow, _what_ a pep talk!"

"Hey, are you looking for me, sonny?" The Krafayis snarled in confusion as Vincent started waving his chair in front of him. Amy looked out at the artist. "Over here. Because I'm right here waiting for you." The Krafayis snarled and hit Vincent.

Vincent tried to protect himself with his chair against the Krafayis, shouted to the group in the box, "Come on. Quickly! Get behind me." The group got out of the box and ran towards Vincent, the Doctor getting out his sonic and buzzing at it. Shelly tried to whack it away, but the Doctor held it out of her reach.

"Doing anything?" Before Vincent replied, Shelly answered. "Nope." The Doctor out his sonic away with a final buzz, then the five ran off, Vincent soon following. They ran out of the building and into a courtyard. The Doctor spun around in circles, looking like a fool. "Where is he?"

"Where do you think he is, you idiot? Use your head!" Shelly patted Vincent on the back sarcastically. She looked back at Amy. "I like him even more- he mastered the art of sarcasm!" Amy rolled her eyes, while the Doctor tried to buzz the Krafayis with his sonic.

"Anything?"

"Nothing," "Zilch, Doctor. It's a screwdriver, don't point it at people like its a weapon- assemble a cabinet or something!" Was the haphazard quote of the War Doctor, supplied by Shelly. The Doctor ignored her last bit.

"In fact-""-he seemed to rather enjoy it." Shelly and Vincent spoke at the same time for the last part. The Doctor made a noise, pocketing his sonic. Then, the Doctor backed up, the Krafayis swinging over him.

"Duck! Left!" The Doctor obeyed, then straightened right when the Krafayis swung again, hitting the Doctor to the left, smashing him against a wall. Amy screamed, and Lily yelped in shock as the Doctor groaned when he hit the wall. "Right, sorry," the other five came over to the Doctor, "You right, my left."

Lily rolled her eyes at Vincent's mistake, while Amy and Shelly came down to the Doctor's level on the ground.

"This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and Amy and Shelly helped him up.

"Oh, come on, in here." The six ran to a door, which Amy and Lily opened. The other four streamed into the area, then all six tried to close the door, against the invisible creature's weight. Shelly, right by the opening, saw the Krafayis foot and kicked it for Vincent. "Sorry, but out you go, Fred!" Everyone got the door closed, and spun around, leaning on the door. The Doctor held up his sonic. "Alright. Ok. Here's the plan. Girls, Amy, Rory."

"Who?" Shelly face palmed at the Doctor's slip up.

"Sorry, um, Vincent."

"What? What is the plan?"

"I don't know, actually. My only definite plan is that in future, I am definitely just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws!" The Doctor put away the sonic.

"Give me a second. I'll be back," Vincent ran off, and Shelly called after him, "Don't kill Fred, he's just-" Kelly placed a hand over Shelly's mouth. Shelly muffled out protests, before licking her hand. Kelly peeled back her hand, wiping it of onto Shelly's arm.

"Ew, what the heck was that for?" Shelly straightened defiantly, crossing her arms and leaning back against the door.

"For putting your hand over my mouth!" Kelly shook her head, then leaned forward.

"I don't think they should know Fred's... that... yet." Normally, under non-life-or-death situations. Shelly would have asked why, but instead, the dirty blonde just nodded.

The Doctor looked ahead, ignoring the girls. "I suppose we could try talking to him-" "-Fred!" Shelly pitched in. The Doctor shook his head and Amy leaned forward. "Why do you always call some random thing that never have a name _'Fred'_?" Shelly smirked.

"'Cause it was either that or _Romana._"

"Okay, call them Romana then." Shelly grinned, patting Amy's head.

"Okay, Fred." The Doctor shook his head in amusement at the reference to his heated conversation to his past companion Romana. Amy decided to continue the conversation with the Doctor.

"Wait, _talking_ to him?"

"Well, yes. Might be interesting to know his side of the story." Fred screeched in the background when the Doctor paused. "Yes. Though maybe he's not really in the mood for conversation right at this precise moment." All three Time Ladies face palmed, Lily piping up, "No duh, Sherlock!"

Fred banged against the door, as if to support the Doctor's statement. "Well, no harm trying. Listen. Listen!" The banging stopped when the Doctor shouted. Fred grunted.

"I know you can understand me, even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me. I also know that no one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch - well, except for Shelly's singing-" the Doctor had turned around, placing his hands on the door and gestured back to Shelly, who just grinned, "- but please... listen." Fred's noises quieted down. "I also don't belong on this planet. I also am... alone," instead of staring at the Doctor, Amy stared in surprise at the girls behind them, who all looked solemn in understanding(though Lily didn't know why, she just jumped onto the Saxon - I mean, _companion_ bandwagon), "If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know... understanding. And then - And then, who knows?"

The window to the room they were in crashed inwards, someone from the outside breaking in. Fred roared, grunting when he landed. Shelly watched as Fred rampaged blindly around the room, knocking down a pole.

Vincent then ran onto the scene, holding his easel. Shelly hid her face, not wanting to watch the poor creature die.

"Over here, mate!" The Doctor grabbed Shelly as the five time travelers ran over to join Vincent.

"What's it up to now?"

"It's moving 'round the room, feeling it's way around-" "-Cause Fred's blind, you idiot! Since you couldn't tell, when his face popped up on the gadget, his eyes were glazed over! When we were running through the street, he couldn't see the object he was running into, otherwise he would have flown over them!" Shelly was struggling in the Doctor's grasp, trying to run away, but the Doctor's firm grasp on her forearm was like iron, she wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't.. see... a thing!" Amy griped when she, Lily, and Vincent ran to hide behind a table thing.

"I am really stupid." Amy and Shelly spoke in the same time.

"Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to reevaluate your self-esteem./Yeah, you really are, Doctor." I think you know who spoke what there.

"No, I am really stupid and I'm growing old."

"Yes, you are a stupid idiot, and you aren't as old as you will be!" Kelly whisper-yelled at the Doctor form her spot next to Shelly. The Doctor ignored her outburst and continued figuring it out for himself.

"Why does it attack, but never eat its victims? And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? And why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room?" The Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly all ran over to join the other three.

"Because he's blind. I think I just said that, Doctor!" The Doctor rolled his eyes at Young Shelly's antics, she never stops. Fred roared, tearing down a tapestry.

"Like Shelly said, he's blind. Yes, and that, of course, explains why it had such perfect hearing!" Shelly whacked the Doctor on the head for shouting.

"And that is also why it is now turning around and heading straight for us!" The six stood up quickly, running to the side.

"Vincent, Shelly, what's happening?" Vincent had the easel in his grasp, pointing towards the Krafayis in a threatening stance while Shelly was covering her eyes with one arm in a mock-weeping angel pose.

"Its charging now. Get back! Get back!" Vincent ran straight up to Fred, hitting Fred and Fred's menacing roars quickly turned into screaming, as Fred picked up Vincent, via the easel - which was stuck in the Krafayis' body. Shelly groaned as squishing was heard and the Time Lady could only imagine what Vincent was seeing, not at all envying him.

Vincent yelled, having let go of the easel, and fell to the ground. The easel - and Fred - fell back onto the floor. Shelly opened her eyes and groaned, running to Fred, shushing him in a motherly tone. Everyone else slowly approached Fred, Vincent's head down. The painter took off his hat in sorrow.

"He wasn't without mercy at all. He was without sight." Shelly kept her head down and her tongue between her teeth so she wouldn't retort back. The Doctor knelt down, across from Shelly. 'I didn't mean that to happen. I only meant to wound it. I never meant to..." Shelly looked up when Fred groaned, burbling as he tried to say something.

"He's trying to say something." Everyone leaned in closer, the two other girls down near the tail of Fred with the two gingers. "What is it?"

"I'm having trouble making it out. But I think he's saying, 'I'm - I'm afraid. I'm afraid.'" Now, understand, readers, that while Shelly isn't a crier most of the time, she could feel Fred's loneliness, and she could feel a tear or two slip down her cheeks as Fred groaned.

The Doctor reached a hand out to pet Fred, "There, there. Shh. Shh. It's Ok. It's Ok. You'll be fine." He looked up at Shelly, "Could you hum a song for him?" Without questioning the logic behind it, Shelly started, picking instead the Long Song, singing softly so the Doctor could talk over her.

_"Rest now…..my warrior._

_Rest now, your hardship is over._

_Live. Wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones._

_Wake up, wake up._

_Live. Wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones_

_Wake up. Wake up!_

_Live! Wake up! Wake up!_

_And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!_

_Wake up! Wake up!_

_Wake up! Wake up!"_

The Doctor sighed while she sang, looking down when Fred's grunts quieted during the song.

"He was frightened. And he lashed out, like humans, who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me."

"Like the kids at school when Shelly walks in." Everyone looked up in shock when Lily spoke, Shelly still singing the Long Song, petting the body of Fred, having halted for a second when Lily poke.

"What do you mean, Lily?" Lily had kept her head down while everyone was talking. The brunette looked up solemnly.

"I mean that, at school, just back home in general, whenever Shelly walks into a room, they all jeer at her, at Kelly and I a little bit too sometimes, because we're _different_. We all sing songs no one knows, watch shows they hate or don't care about or are too dumb to understand, and even draw in styles they dislike. So, just like Vincent, whenever we enter a room where there's just students, they jeer at us-"

"- as if we listen. We don't care that everyone at school are failing their classes and lash out on us straight A geeks!" Kelly grinned, trying to lighten up the situation.

Fred groaned some. "Sometimes winning.. winning is no fun at all." "Hear hear!" "I second that!" Kelly and Lily piped up, agreeing with the Doctor.

* * *

The six all formed a circle, the three adults making one and the three girls sitting with their knees pulled up to their chests in the center of the adults' circle. The girls watched as Vincent held hands with Amy and the Doctor. He tried to look up at the girls.

"Look where I point, girls, alright?" The girls silently nodded, "Try to see what I see. We're so lucky we're still alive to see this beautiful world. Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is, in fact, deep blue. And over there, lighter blue..."

The girls all smiled as Vincent pointed out what he saw and Shelly reached behind her, pulling out of nowhere her sketchbook and mechanic pencil. While listening to Vincent, she sketched out three bodies laying down, holding hands, and three people in a huddle in the center, right around the three other figures' heads.

"I've seen many things, my friend, but you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see."

Shelly grinned as she kept drawing, adding more details to the six figures so they looked like the six there, adding in a shape of body, hair, clothes, facial expressions. Lily leaned back to look at Shelly. "So, what bout Ian's phone call?" Shelly shrugged, still sketching. "Guess it was a bluff." Kelly piped up, "Or maybe the Doctor was right, Ian didn't say what happened, so nothing happened!" Shelly shrugged, humming a 'maybe' to them.

After an hour or so of everyone just enjoying the others' company and Vincent pointing out everything, Shelly had finished her drawing of the six of them. She reached into a pocket, pulling out a 0.3 and a 0.5 inking pen. After another half an hour, she finished her drawing of everyone there, enjoying their time together, pulling out her colored pencil bag and coloring the drawing as best as she could in the slowly rising light.

_*morning*_

"I only wish I had something of real value to give you."

The Doctor giggled hysterically, Amy was suppressing a fangirl shriek, and the girls were jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well. Oh, no, no. I - I could never accept such an extraordinary gift."

"Very well. Well, you're not the first to decline the offer. Amy, the blessed, the wonderful."

"Oh," Amy kissed Vincent's cheeks, then hugged him ,"Oh, be good to yourself, and be kind to yourself. And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone."

"I will, I will. And if you tire of this Doctor and these girls of yours, return, and we will have children by the dozen!"

"I'll try my best," Vincent turned to the girls, "Girls, I will certainly miss you eccentricity." The girls beamed, then Shelly remembered her drawing(after taking a picture of it to put it up somewhere later), saying, "Oh, hang on," to make Vincent pause in turning to the Doctor.

Shelly reached into her sketchbook, tearing out the drawing along the perforated line, and handed it to Vincent. She beamed at him, "Thank you so much for letting us stay, that in and of itself was enough!" Vincent smiled at her, looking at the drawing of the six of them.

"That's amazing. Did you draw this?" Shelly grinned cheekily and nodded. Vincent did a double take on the drawing. "Well, I never knew you had such talent! I'll try to live up to you, my dear!" Shelly shook her head.

"No, you try and live up to yourself, Vincent. You are an original artist, everyone is. Even though people now may not see what's so beautiful in you paintings, one day, tastes will change, some rich person will adore your drawings, and soon they'll be worth a fortune and a half!" Vincent chuckled and shook his head.

"I appreciate your kindness, but I doubt anyone would ever love my paintings soon-" Shelly looked offended, "-besides you all, of course," Vincent amended. Shelly grinned and gee Vincent another hug, before he turned to the Doctor.

"And doctor! We have fought monsters together, and we have won. On my own, I fear I may not do as well." The Doctor beamed at Vincent for a moment, before the Doctor pulled him into a bro hug, patting him on the back the way guys do.

The five walked past some clucking chickens. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We're always thinking what you're thinking... what is it?" Everyone grinned at Lily's behavior.

"I was thinking I may need some food or something before we leave."

"Well, no, you're not thinking exactly what we're thinking," the Doctor turned back to the house, gave a _'really?'_ look to Amy, then turned back to the house.

"Vincent!" Said artist poked his head out of the window, having lost his shirt, making Lily face palm. "Got something we'd like to show you! Maybe just tidy yourself up a bit first." Vincent retreated back into his house and the Doctor turned back around with a goofy smile on his face, to face a confused Amy, beaming Shelly and Kelly, and a confused Lily.

* * *

"Now, you know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life that normal people imagine? Ohh." The Doctor groaned when the group turned around the corner to see the TARDIS covered in posters of sorts.

"Yes."

"Ha. Well, brace yourself, Vinny." The time travelers laughed. When they for to the doors, the Doctor made a line in the papers, unlocked and then opened the door. Vincent walked in first, incredulous. He saw the bigger-on-the-inside interior, then stepped back out, to walk around the exterior, like they all have done.

He cam back around, staring at the group, then walked back in. "How come I'm the crazy one and you five have stayed sane?" The five walked in, laughing, and the Doctor snatched Vincent's hat and put it on the hat and coat rack.

"Ah. What do these things all do?"

"Oh, a huge variety of things. Uh, this one here for instance, plays soothing music," the Doctor pressed a button and music played and the five danced about the console a moment, "Uh, while this one makes a huge amount of noise," Amy leaned around the center, whispered, "Yeah," and the Doctor pulled the lever. "And this one makes everything go absolutely tonto."

The TARDIS shook, knocking everyone about. The five time travelers laughed, hanging onto the console, while Vincent stumbled about, laughing too.

"And this one?"

"That's a friction contrafibulator!"

"And this?"

"Ah, that's ketchup. And that one's mustard." Amy pointed to a yellow button that was next to a red button.

"Mmm, nice."

"Come on, back to the cafe, and you can tell me all the wonders of the universe." Amy and the girls ran down to the doors.

"Good idea. Though, actually, there's a little something I'd like to show you first."

The group walked out the doors and Lily could have sworn that she saw the posters burn off the sides.

"Where are we?"

"Paris. 2010 A.D. And this is the mighty Musee D'Orsay, home to many of the greatest paintings in history."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"Isn't it?" People walked past, playing music from a radio. Vincent's head trailed them in curiosity.

"Uh, ignore that. I've got something more important to show you." Shelly sweat dropped. _'What teenager, as those two are, would listen to classical music out side, for crying out loud?'_

_*inside*_

The group walked up a flight of stairs, coming to the statue the girls appeared in a while ago. The group headed up to their right, the Doctor striking the statue's pose, before following.

The group walked through an exhibit, pulling Vincent straight through, passing the sign pointing to Vincent's future area. When the six reached Vincent's area, said artist was looking around and Lily whispered to Shelly, "Won't anyone notice that he looks an awful lot like the man whose exhibit this is about?" Shelly shook her head. "Apparently not." Lily hummed, shrugging, and walk doff to a painting.

After Vincent had taken a slow 360, the Doctor spread his arms, and kept looking. The Doctor and Shelly walked over to the man that helped them last time.

"Dr. Black."

"Yes?"

"Ah, we met a few days ago. I - I asked you about the Church at Auvers."

"Oh, yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie." Shelly held back a giggle when she saw Amy guide Vincent over to them.

"Yes. And today is another cracker, if I may say so. But I just wondered, between you, the lady, and me, in 100 words, where do you think van Gogh rates in the history of art?"

"Well, big question. But, to me, van Gogh is the finest painter of them all. Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time, the most beloved. His command of color the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and to portray he ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world, no one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one every will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived."

Shelly grinned with the Doctor, Kelly, and Lily, though when Vincent's weeping was heard, the Doctor rushed over to him. "Vincent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?" Vincent shook his head and the Doctor bro hugged him again. "What's with the hugs around here?" Shelly laughed at Lily's comment and Kelly shook her head at Lily, who was still confused.

"No, they are tears of joy." Vincent walked over to Dr. Brown and kissed him on each cheek. "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

"You're - You're welcome. You're welcome." Vincent pulled back and stroked his chin self-consciously. "Sorry about the beard." Dr. Brown walked away nervously, then Shelly grinned when he turned back around to find that the six were gone. Kelly smirked when Dr. Brown shook his head and walked away.

* * *

The gang walked out of the TARDIS, again in Vincent's time.

"This changes everything. I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man. I still can't believe that one of the haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing." Lily laughed outright, earning an amused look from Vincent.

"It's been a great adventure and a great honor," The Doctor bro hugged Vincent again and Lily mumbled, "Enough hugging already."

"You've turned out to be the first Doctor ever actually to make a difference to my life."

"I'm delighted. I won't ever forget you."

"I feel like we've done this before..." Shelly said in a mysterious tone, causing everyone to laugh at Shelly. Vincent turned to Amy.

"And you are sure marriage is out of the question?"

"Oooh. This time." The two laughed and hugged, and the girls and Doctor opened up the TARDIS. Even though the four Time Lords/Time Ladies missed what Amy said, Shelly played it in her head.

"I'm not really the marrying kind." Amy waved goodbye to Vincent, and walked to the doors of the TARDIS.

"Come on. Let's go back to the gallery right now."

* * *

The five stepped out of the TARDIS and Amy grinned, walking with a fast pace. She looked back at the Doctor and girls, grinning, then back ahead.

"Time can be rewritten. I know it can. Come on!"

_*inside*_

"Oh, the long life of Vincent van Gogh. There'll be hundreds of new paintings."

"I'm not sure there will." "Yah, what he said, Amy!" Shelly called after the Doctor, trying to calm down the ginger.

_*further inside*_

"Come on!" Amy and Lily practically pranced through and past Vincent's sign, the Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly walked behind at a slower pace.

In Vincent's gallery. Dr. Black's voice could be heard.

"We have here the last work of Vincent van Gogh, who committed suicide at only 37. He is now acknowledged as one of the foremost artists of all time. If you follow me now..." The Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly all winced as Amy's and even Lily's expressions fell. The stubborn girls looked back to the Doctor.

"So, you were right. No new paintings. We didn't make a difference at all." The three walked towards Amy and Lily.

"I wouldn't say that. The way I see it, every life is - is a pile of good things and bad things. Hey," the Doctor hugged Am y, "The good things don't always soften the bad things. But vice versa.. the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things. And if you look carefully," the Doctor brought the four girls to the painting of the church, "maybe we did indeed make a couple of little changes."

"No Krafayis," "No Krafayis," "No Fred." Everyone looked at Shelly, who shrugged. "What? That's his name!" The four all shook their heads. Amy walked away while the Doctor looked at the painting. Shelly nudged him, pointing to Amy. The four watched as Amy walked over to a lone painting of sunflowers, with the writing of, "For Amy Vincent"

The Time Lord/Ladies walked over and joined Amy. The Doctor whistled. "If we had gotten married, our kids would have had very very red hair."

"The ultimate ginger." "_THE ULTIMATE GINGE!_" Shelly cried from her spot, causing everyone to reeve and look their direction. Kelly slapped Shelly upside the head while Lily waved everyone off. The Doctor and Amy laughed at Shelly's outburst, though, so soon all five were laughing.

"Brighter than sunflowers." The Doctor patted Amy's back and the gang just looked at the painting in companionable silence.

* * *

Shelly sat down on a step leading to the console room, stretching out. Lily and Kelly were exploring, but Shelly wanted to talk with the Doctor, so Amy had joined the girls as well, to give them privacy.

"So, Doctor." Said Time Lord twisted around to look at her, humming in question. Shelly patted the pot next to her, which the Doctor obliged. When he sat down, Shelly tried to think of the right words to say.

"Well... erm... Okay, first off - how the heck are we Time Ladies?" The Doctor shook his head, "As you say, Spoilers." Shelly sighed.

"Okay then. Second, can we go back home?"

"It's too early in your time stream for you to figure that out." Another sigh from Shelly.

"Third, why the heck _us?_" The Doctor tiled his head in confusion.

"I don't understand." Shelly sighed again.

"Why were Kelly, Lily, and I picked to travel with you?"

"Well, you _did_ join _me._"

"Oh."

"And, from what your future told me, you wished for me to come to you."

"Uh-huh."

"Am I making any sense?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering why we're Time Ladies."

"Oh... Well, that I also don't know." Silence filled the room for a while, just the beeping of the console.

"Are we telepathic on some level?" The Doctor sputtered out a manageable "What?"

"Well, from what I've read," mainly fan fictions, but would she ever tell him that? No, "Time Lords are pretty much telepathic, having a bond with fellow Time Lords so you could communicate telepathically. Sort of like your bond to Sexy here, but not quite. And yes, I know you call her Sexy in private, so stop blushing!"

The Doctor was indeed blushing. He shook his head, then looked her in the eye.

"Well, yeah. They can. I actually have been able to hear yours and the girls' thoughts for a while, since you broadcast them so loudly." Shelly sweat dropped, then let the Doctor continue, "If you'd like, I could teach you - and the girls - ion how to focus your thoughts to each other or me or even to block out a presence."

Before Shelly could respond, she felt the air being taken from her lungs. She looked up at the Doctor in fright, who kept repeating "No, no nonononono, not now!" He held her elbows, helping her to stand upright. Before one or the other could do something, Shelly's legs gave out and she fell down the stairs, unconscious, and disappeared from that time.

_*in a different part of the TARDIS, earlier*_

Lily, Kelly, and Amy were all walking down a hall of the TARDIS, after seeing Amy's room.

"So, that's what your room looks like! The show back home never showed it - oh wait, I have told you about the show in our world, right?" Kelly gave Amy a nervous look at her slip up. The ginger laughed and Kelly grinned.

"No, don't worry. Past - or really, future versions of you have told me in my past many times, with the introduction and just as a reminder or an off-hand comment!" Amy waved it off, walking casually down the halls of the TARDIS.

Lily opened her mouth, about to say something, when suddenly she felt as if the temperature was quickly increasing. She looked to Kelly and saw her clothes start to get damp, her white blonde hair dripping. Lily groaned when she felt invisible flames lick at her body. Kelly tried to grab her friend's hand, but fell down to the ground when her lungs started to fill with water. Lily soon followed when she felt as if her legs were burning off.

Amy rushed to the girls' sides, mumbling under her breath encouraging words. Before Lily fell into unconsciousness, she muttered, "Will it ever stop, Pond?" And then the two Time Ladies strength left them and they became unconscious, their bodies disappearing to another time.

* * *

**OCSluvr:_ Heya, guys! I finished it! XD Yay! _**

**_I had forgotten to put in what was happening with Lily and Kelly! *bad author! *^* * Hope this helped if you lovely readers were lost (I certainly was - and I wrote it! ~_~ )._**

**_Please review and I hope you all have a lovely day/night! X3_**

**_Hope y'all have a good day and I love them reviews! X3 Please review more so I can update more~_**

**_Bye!_**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fear Who?**

**OCSluvr:_ Hi, all! Happy March! And happy late birthday to my dad(it was day before yesterday! He re-celebrated his birthday coz of all the crazy stuff last year around this time related with relatives). So sorry about the confusion with the chapter numbers and such... I got confused (shocker right there, huh?)..._**

**_I am so sorry for the lack of updates on my part! There is no excuse that can make it up! Honestly, I've been having a lot friendship issues - which I'd prefer to have the details under wraps -, as well as a lot of tests and quizzes and major assignments and basketball games I have to cheer at. And when I have spare time, I forget about this. Again, I am so sorry! I've been trying to get to this, however my life has gotten in the way repeatedly. Now (March 8), after delaying for so long, I've been snowed in for the past few weeks (on and off), and now it is spring break, so I've finally finished this chapter! Also, my cheer season is over, so I might have time to work on this some more! And this week I had spring break! Yay! CX  
_**

**_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, though! X3 And since I've been so slow/nonexistent with updates recently, I'm working extra hard on the next part of this for ya!  
_**

**_Just so we know, this is the order/number of the chapters in this story so far:_**

**_Prologue part 1_**

**_Prologue part 2_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Chapter 5(this one)_**

**_Chapter 6(the next one)_**

**_Clear as mud? Good..._**

**_Also, just so y'all know for this chapter and in the future, 'Lily's thoughts,' _**_'Kelly's thoughts,'_**_ and _**_'Shelly's thoughts,'** and 'this is when the girls think in unison.'** **The Doc's thoughts won't come in for a long while, so y'all know!**  
_

_**So, on with the story!**_

**Reviews:**

_**grapejuice101:**_ Well, I'm glad you're happy that I updated. Here you go! X3 Yes, the gang are on another adventure! As to why you said _"polio,"_ I have no idea... was it a typo, or did you mean it? I am confused (Again, _big_ shocker there, right?)

**Rose:** But first...?

**Me: **_*pouts*_ Why do I have to do it?

**Rose: **'Cause... you do?

**Me: **Wow, big help there, Rose... Thanks

**Rose: **Welcome. Now, come on, do it!

**Me:** Fine... _*looks at camera*_ I don't own Doctor Who... sadly...

**Rose: **There ya go! That wasn't so hard, now, was it?

**Me: **_*tears up*_ Y- Yeah, it was...

**Rose: **_*rolls her eyes* _Just read on, kay? Make her happy again..._  
_

* * *

Shelly stumbled to the ground, deeply inhaling the air that was sucked out of her. She looked around her and grinned when she saw the TARDIS materialize in between two dumpsters - facing the wrong way. Lily and Kelly immediately materialized on her two sides, both panting from their heat and pressure of water they had previously experienced.

The Doctor opened the door, trying to get out. When he stepped out, he came face to face with a dumpster. He hummed, then went back inside. The TARDIS re-materialized, this time facing the right way, all the while the girls were laughing hysterically when the Doctor walked out.

"Ah!" The Doctor walked all the way out, Rose shutting the door behind him. When the Doctor spotted the girls, he grinned, before looking at them in confusion. "What's so funny?" Shelly waved it off, still laughing hysterically. The Doctor looked at Rose, who shrugged, looking around.

The five just stood there for a minute and a half, the Doctor and Rose staring at the girls who were still laughing. Finally, the girls calmed down enough to speak without laughing in between.

"Finally! So, can you tell me why you were laughing so hysterically?" Shelly smirked, then shook her head. "Nope!" The Doctor pouted, which made Lily smirk. "Oh, come on! You can tell me!" Kelly shook her head.

"Nope, sorry Doc, we can't!" Rose shook her head, grinning at the four, before she walked over to some posters.

"So, near future, yeah?"

"I had a passing fancy, only it didn't pass, it stopped." The Doctor walked away, Rose and the girls following. The group walked down the street, Rose on the Doctor's left and Shelly on the Doctor's right, then Lily next to Rose and Kelly next to Shelly. Shelly started skipping along, happy, despite the small fear in the back of her mind for this episode.

"So, where are we?" Rose leaned in front of the Doctor to look at Shelly.

"You know, don't you?" Shelly grinned.

"Yah, but I still wanna hear it be said!" Rose shook her head and the Doctor grinned.

"30th Olympiad!"

"No way! Why didn't I think of this? That's great! Ah!" Rose linked an arm with the Doctor, doing so with Lily, and Shelly and Kelly did the same, forming a little chain. The Doctor grinned, humming, as they passed under the sign.

"Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discuss about, wrestling with each other in the sand, and crowds stood around, b - no, wait a minute. That was Club Med." The Doctor looked over at Shelly, grinning like the doofus Ten was. The girls grinned at him, though the Time Ladies were a bit confused.

"What's 'Club Med?'" Lily asked as she tried to catch up to the Doctor. The Time Lord shook his head hurriedly, so Lily dismissed it.

"Just in time for the opening doo-dah ceremony, tonight. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948, I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch - lovely chap. What was his... Mark? John Mark?" The girls all tuned him out when they saw a man put up a poster on a light pole, right above another poster. Shelly shuddered, glancing at Kelly, and then Lily, who nodded. They all remembered some things about this episode, though not all. They had silently made an agreement to never watch it again, along with Izzie, when they had watched the episode what seemed such a long time ago.

"Doctor," Rose called to the Doctor, not catching the distracted Time Lord's attention.

"And in those days, everyone had a tea party to go to."

"Doctor!" Shelly rolled her eyes when the Doctor started to ramble about the eatable ball bearings on little cakes.

"You should really look at this!" Rose tried again, but the Doctor didn't pay attention.

"Do any of you know those things?"

"Missing children posters?!" The Doctor turned around to face the girls.

"Nah, definitely not that!" Lily pointed at the posters.

"No, really, 'Missing Children' posters, Doc! Look!" The Doctor walked over, looking at the posters.

"What's taking them, do you think? Girls? And Lily, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, please stop calling me 'Doc!'" Shelly glanced to Kelly then Lily, who both grinned at her. She looked back to the Doctor's questioning gaze.

"Well, we know, but wouldn't it be more exciting if you found out for yourself? We're observers, trying to not get involved... much," she added as an afterthought.

The Doctor looked out at the street.

"Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this." The Doctor finished his turn about, then shivered. "And why's it so cold? Is something reducing the temperature?"

"It says they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?"

"They were lonely..." Kelly mumbled. The Doctor glanced at her, raising an eyebrow at her, though not saying anything about it. He knew better now than to ask the girls what their muttering was. Then, he leaned over to Rose.

"What makes you think it's a person?" The sound of a door opening made the time travelers look to the direction of the noise.

"Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death." Rose watched the woman come out, stare warily at them, and then go inside her home. "Doctor, girls, what - " The pink and yellow human turned around to see the Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly running off, Lily looking behind her as well. The brunette turned around, grabbing Rose's wrist.

"Come on, let's catch up!"

The Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly all stood at what the girls recognized as the spot that the most recent disappearing kid disappeared from. Frowning, the Doctor stuck out a hand in front of him. The girls followed suit, crouching down to the ground. The Doctor then followed the girls, so that the three made a little triangle.

In the background, Shelly registered a car engine stalling. She didn't need to pay attention to the conversation, instead focusing on the fascinating tingling sensation she felt on her fingertips. She looked up to see the Doctor grinning like the idiot he is. He hummed. "Tickles! Do you feel it, girls?" Shelly and Kelly nodded, half paying attention to their hands and half to the man walking over to them.

"What's your game?"_ 'Honestly, I'll never understand British talk,'_ Shelly thought to herself, while Kelly giggled at the Doctor's face when he turned around.

"My... um...Snakes and Ladders? I'm quite good at... squash, Reasonable." Shelly shook her head, before she whacked the Doctor upside the head. He winced, looking at her. "What was that for?" Kelly piped up, "Rude, facetious, - need I continue?" The Doctor gave her a mild glare, before nodding.

The father started to gat mad at the three Time Lords. The three stood up, walking backwards.

"I'm a police officer, that's what I am! I've got a badge and a- a police car! You don't have to - I can prove it. Just hold on," the Doctor tried to get out his psychic paper, digging in his pocket.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking 'round here. And you don't look or sound like any of them!" The Doctor pointed at the girls and Rose.

"See, look, I've got colleagues, Lewis, Clark, James, and, um, Mark!"

"Why, they look less like coppers than you do!"

"Training. New recruits. It was either that or hairdressing, so..." Shelly and Kelly glared heatedly at the Doctor for calling them guys, whereas Lily didn't care, she was reading the local newspaper comics, "Voila!" The Doctor held up the psychic paper that he had finally fished out of his pocket.

"What are you going to do?" Shelly looked over at the girl's mum and gave her a sad smile, while the Doctor just leaned back.

"The police have knocked on every door - no clues, no leads, nothing." Shelly, Kelly, and Lily all tuned out what the adults were saying while they looked at the puzzles in the newspaper, all three working together on a crossword puzzle. however the elder woman's voice broke their train of thought for one difficult across word.

"There's no further to look than this street. It's right here amongst us."

"I like her, she's smart!" Shelly piped up over the Doctor, who said, "Why don't we-"

"Why don't we start with him?" All three of the girls bristled when the mother pointed to the black man who did the tar-work over the isolus' egg, which Shelly, Kelly, and Lily were not trying to dig up right now. Nope. "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night."

"Fixing things up for the Olympics! And you girls, get away from that - I just did it this morning! You're wrecking a council street!" Reluctantly, the girls stepped away from the spot - which they were only poking with a stick, nothing harmful, well, as long as you exclude Lily trying to use a bulldozer she found in an alleyway - and rejoined the Doctor, pretending as if they hadn't done a thing.

"Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it - not to mention letting children wreck what you did!" The girls bristled at that.

"_OI!_ We are not children! Well, Lily, maybe, but Kelly and I are not!" Lily pouted like a child at Shelly's protest.

"I'm of the opinion that all we've got to do-"

"What you just said, that's slander!" The man - why can't I remember his name? - pointed to the father, getting visibly angry.

"I don't care what it is!"

"I think we need to just-"

"I want an apology off her!"

"Stop picking on him." _'Thank you, ma'am,'_ Shelly thought to herself, though the Doctor couldn't help but grin at what she thought.

"Yeah, stop picking on me!"

"And stop pretending to be blind! It's evil." Shelly noticed immediately that the girl's mum stiffened at the elder woman's words.

"I don't believe in evil."

"Oh, no, you just believe in tarmackers with sack loads of kidnapped biddies in their van." _'Wow, this reminds me of the Twilight Zone. Where's the dramatic music, anyone?'_

"Hey, that's not what she's saying!" The Doctor tried to talk again, causing the girls to giggle. He shrugged at them.

"Would you stop ganging up on me?" **_'What about you're buddy over there, he's kinda quiet now...'_** Shelly stared wide-eyed at Lily, who stared back at Shelly. Lily whispered, "Why are you staring at me?" Shelly whispered back, "I heard your thought!" Lily's eyes got wider - if that was possible - and she looked at Kelly, who shrugged.

"Feeling guilty, are we?"

"Fingers on lips!" The Doctor placed a finger on his lips, and the girls, startled to the bone at the Doctor's raised voice, immediately complied, Shelly doing Lily's, Lily doing Kelly's, and Kelly doing Shelly's.

Slowly, and with very confused expressions, everyone did the same, under the Doctor's hard stare. The Doctor nodded at Rose, who complied.

"In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen."_ 'Wow, thanks for the obvious.'_ Kelly and Lily kicked Shelly in the shins, both having heard her thoughts, "Snatched out of thin air, right?"

The elder woman lifted her finger. "Uh, can I..." The Doctor nodded at her.

"Look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you five please help us?"

The mum of the girl who was doing it - gah, why can't I remember her name - looked at her daughter's room window nervously, then headed back inside.

_'Cloe? No, Cleo? Gah, I can't remember...'_ Shelly tried to remember, looking at Kelly and Lily for help, both of which just shrugged in reply.

The Doctor, Lily, Shelly, and Kelly all sniffed in the area Dave was taken. They all paced around the small area, trying, and still sniffing.

"You four need a hanky?"

"Can you smell it? I know the girls can, but can you smell it?" All five took a deep sniff, "What does it remind you of?"

"Sort of... metal?" The Doctor nodded, humming and the girls grinned as Rose grinned at the Doctor. The five walked past the window, keeping on looking.

* * *

"Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other." The five walked in single file down in a sort-of alleyway. Kelly came close to fainting from the strong smell, while Shelly waved it away from her nose and Lily gave the two Time Ladies and the Time Lord a confused glance, since she couldn't smell a thing.

"Whoa! There it goes again," the Doctor stopped, holding up a hand. He reached to his left and grabbed Shelly's hand, holding them in the area Danny was taken away from. "Look at the hairs on the back of my manly, hairy hand and Baby Shelly's smaller, fairer hand." Shelly smacked the Doctor upside the head. He winced. "What was that for?" Shelly winked. "One, for calling me a baby, two, you're hands aren't manly, and three, my hands ain't fair." The Doctor shrugged, ignoring Kelly's and Lily's sniggers behind him.

Rose sniffed, grinning at the exchange between the two. "And there's that smell. It's like a, um..."

"Graphite!" Lily piped up from the end of the line. Kelly face palmed at Lily's slip-up.

"Sort of, though more like a burnt-fuse or somethin'," Rose said, shaking off Lily's slip-up. Lily couldn't tell if she was miffed that the blonde human dismissed her comment or happy that she ignored her comment.

"There's residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this. Oh, and Rose, don't always just dismiss things the girls say, it's always very important," the Doctor added while the group walked out of the alleyway.

* * *

When the five rounded the corner, all three girls grinned when they saw the cat to their left. Rose saw him too.

"Aren't you a beautiful boy?" The Doctor grinned, although nervously, at Rose's comment.

"Thanks! I'm experimenting with back-combing. Oh," Shelly grinned when she saw the Doctor's face fall when he saw Rose heading for the cat. She walked forward and ruffled the Doctor's hair.

"Well, I like it very much, Doctor! It suits you!" She gave him a toothy grin, showing her braces - reminding the Doctor how young Shelly and the girls were -, and walked over to where Rose, Lily, and Kelly were gathering around the cat. Kelly was standing up while Lily and Rose were hunched over the tabby. Shelly made eye-contact with Kelly. _'Allergies, Kel?'_

_'Yeah,'_ was the telepathic reply. Lily looked up at them and pouted.

'Don't exclude me, you meanies!' Shelly and Kelly laughed, patting their only cat friend on the head in a fond manner, while the Doctor grinned at the three younger versions of his friends.

"I used to have one like you," Rose piped up to the cat and Shelly and Kelly immediately backed away from the cat, for allergies(Kelly), distaste of cats(Shelly), and for what was to come.

Rose looked back at the three of four Time Lords in confusion.

"What?"

"No, I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it."

"Allergies."

"I don't like cats-" Lily mrowed angrily and Shelly added, "-except for Lily, of course!"

Rose gave the dirty blonde and brunette confused looks and Kelly explained. "Since Lily loves cats and acts like a cat-" "All of the time!" "-and Shelly even draws her with cat ears and a tail, we call her our 'only cat,' since I have allergies and Shelly had a little accident with one when she was younger and dislikes them." Rose nodded, still confused, and kept fondling the cat.

"Just so you know, I do not dislike them! I love petting them - as long as they aren't strays-" Shelly gave the tabby a skeptical look before continuing, "and they are adorable! But once they move, I am out the door!" Shelly immediately backed up away from the cat even more, giving effect to her words. Rose rolled her eyes at the Time Lady and went back to talking to the cat, whilst Lily just petted it.

"Hm? Come here, puss." Rose got up, chasing after the tabby, who started walking towards a cardboard box. Shelly looked to Lily and Kelly, grinning deviously. While Rose chased after the cat, who was heading towards the box, and the Doctor was looking off somewhere, Shelly pulled out a black Sharpie, approaching the box. Shelly coughed from the strong smell of the pen, Kelly sneezed from the smell and her allergies, and Lily just kept walking until they approached the box. Before the cat got into the box, Shelly wrote _**"TIME MACHINE****"**_ and grinned at her friends, who understood the reference.

Rose approached the girls, forming a semi-circle around the box once the tabby went in. "What do you want to go in there for?"

"To go join Calvin and Hobbes, duh!" Shelly whispered, earning smirked from Lily and Kelly, whereas Rose shook her head at the younger versions of her friends, they always made references and quotes from books, movies, and "fanfictions" that she had never heard about before. Faintly, the girls could hear a soft 'whoosh' and a 'MEOW' come from inside the box. Lily dared to go forward, checking inside, to find the cat gone. Rose joined her, looking inside the box. Shelly and Kelly were a few paces back from the smell. Lily couldn't smell it, however Kelly was again close to fainting from the overall smell of graphite recently used. The inside of Shelly's nose burned from the stench, but she knew soon enough she would adapt to the stench and get closer.

"Doctor!" The Doctor complied to Shelly's voice and came over to the box, soon stepping back, blanching. "Whoa! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!" He waved it away, grinning, and picked up the box. Shelly dared a step or two closer, then recoiled from the stench.

"Iron residue! Blimey! Hoo! That takes some doing! Sorry girls!" He called back over his shoulder to Shelly and K elly, who were trying to text Ian, in case something happened in this episode beyond the script happenings. The Doctor was inspecting the box, giving a confused glance to Shelly's Sharpie graffiti, before shrugging it off and continuing on. "Just to snatch a living organism out of space/time. This baby is just like, 'I'm havin' some of that.' I'm impressed."

"Lemme guess, you're impressed?" The three who were gathered around the strong graphite smell rolled their eyes at Shelly's voice.

"No no no, you've got it wrong! He isn't impressed! Can't you tell by how much he's stressing that he hates it? I'm surprised you couldn't catch that, Shelly!" The three rolled their eyes again, this time for Kelly's sarcastic remark to Shelly's comment.

"No really? I couldn't tell!" The girls were grinning, since Lily had glanced over her shoulder, tossing the comment at them.

"So the cat's been transported?" Rose asked, getting back on task.

"It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power."

"Yeah, before one of us, say, _the Doctor_, get themselves taken away," Shelly muttered, trying to get the Doctor to get her meaning. It just flew over his head.

"Find the source, and you will find whatever has taken them to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see."

"I thought you disliked cats?"

"I do! Doesn't mean they aren't fluffy!"

"That cat was anything but fluffy! It was a stray! It hasn't known what fluff is since it's birth!" The Doctor shook his head at Shelly's stubborn comments.

"See what you can see," the Doctor repeated, "Keep 'em peeled, Lewis 'n' Clark... 'n' James... 'n' Mark!" Rose nodded seriously, looking around her. The Doctor pulled Shelly along with him in an iron grip. She gave a pathetic pleading look to Kelly and Lily, who shook their heads, very naughty thoughts coming into their heads at that scene, making Shelly and the Doctor both blush from hearing their thoughts.

* * *

Lily and Kelly were walking side by side, as good friends do when they're slightly scared but too scared to admit it, in the parking garage area. Kelly and Lily seemed tor recognize the area, however they couldn't put their fingers on it. Whenever they tried to reach Shelly or the Doctor, they only got each other, so they silently concluded that they had a range to their telepathic-ness. In the background, they could hear dogs barking and some wind chimes tinkling.

A loud bang from a near by garage stole their attention off of nothing in particular, causing the two Time Ladies to look. Another, louder bang came from the garage, and some clattering noises. By now, the two had glanced knowingly at each other in confusion. Not bothering to speak aloud, the two conversed mentally.

_**'So, where's Rose, d'ya think?'**_

_'Dunno. She might be somewhere else.'_

**_'So does that mean we take her scene?'_** Lily was bouncing happily on the tips of her bare toes now, giving Kelly the kitty eyes. Kelly rolled her eyes and smiled.

_'Of course we are!'_ Lily smiled and gave Kelly a thumbs up, meowing in approval.

The two walked towards the garage spot, trying to look nonchalant, however they were failing horribly. When they got closer to the garage and the banging continued, Kelly and Lily started to feel a bit scared. Of course, they knew the other was scared and took comfort in that, but they both still felt very scared.

Lily, remembering Rose's line, knew that it wasn't the cat. She looked at Kelly, making eye contact. They nodded, making a silent agreement to not speak.

When they got close enough, they heard a metal lid roll around on the floor in there, then some thumping. They pulled back, looked at each other, even though they didn't have to, since they knew what the other was thinking.

_'Not gonna open it?'_

**_'Of course not!'_** They looked at the door, then dived towards the handle. Lily ended up pulling the door open, and the two stepped back to avoid collision with the door. They lifted it up high enough to look underneath, when they were immediately attacked by the pencil scratch creature.

Lily was pushed back, Kelly shoving herself on top of Lily to protect her friend. The two covered their faces from the creature, knowing that if the Doctor didn't come they were screwed.

As soon as they thought that, lo and behold came the Doctor, with Shelly leading the way, holding a white gold hammer-looking thing, with the handle being similar to Ten's screwdriver, except white-gold instead of silver. However, near the top, it spread out on both sides, in what looked like stone. On top, in the middle, was a lime green button thing, the top part, which was now glowing from Shelly's searching for her friends.

"Stay still!" _'Oh, I've always wanted to steel a line like that!'_ Despite the situation, all four Time Lords/Ladies smiled at Shelly's thought after she shouted to the girls. The Doctor showed her which setting to set her sonic hammer thing to and Shelly then reduced the size of the graphite creature, still running forwards. Behind the two Time Lords came Rose, who was out of breath from trying to catch up.

* * *

Let's go back a few minutes to the Doctor's and Shelly's point, eh?

About five minutes or so before Lily's and Kelly's attack, the Doctor and Shelly were walking in silence, looking around and trying to find out anything. They were not that close to Lily and Kelly's location, however in the back of Shelly's mind, she was trying to figure out how to get there. She hadn't memorized this episode frontwards and back, only enough to know what happens in what order.

While Shelly was trying to figure out how to get to Lily's and Kelly's location, the Doctor was fiddling with something in his breast pocket - two things, actually. One was what Shelly had called a "sonic mallet," since "hammer" sounded weird. It was made of a white gold material, one which the Doctor never really knew the name of. It's body looked similar to his screwdrivers, minus the extended part. However, it was longer, since where his ended, hers had what looked like stone come out of two sides in a cylinder shape, like that of a mallet. Then, at the top, in the center was a lime green dot. The other thing was what Lily called a "sonic pencil." That, the Doctor was confused about. It didn't look like a pencil, more like a mechanical pencil or a pen. In appearance, it was similar to Lily's own mechanical pencil, except instead of most of it being black and the nib and top was silver, the middle was white silver and the nib where the pencil led came out (on this it was more of a compacted laser, but still usable) and at the top were black. On the top, where the eraser or just the detachable part would be, was a turquoise blue tip.

The Doctor coughed nervously, not having had much time alone with Baby Shelly before without getting into an argument, which attracted Shelly's attention. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes?" The Doctor coughed nervously again, fumbling with the sonic mallet in his bigger-on-the-inside pocket. Shelly smiled and came over to him, pulling it out for him. She held it out in front of his nose. "This what you wanted?" The Doctor coughed again, regaining his voice, and said, "Yeah." Shelly grinned before looking it over.

"Well, it definitely looks like a sonic device. At least it isn't a screwdriver!" Shelly grinned at him when she saw he was caught between offended and confused, stuttering. When he didn't have a comeback, she looked back to the sonic mallet. "After all, like a good man said, 'Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, "Hmm, this could be more _sonic,_"?'" Shelly smiled again, before continuing on. "It looks like a mallet to me, not a hammer. Hm," she looked back up to the Doctor, "Well, it looks like something I'd use!" She grinned at him, handing it back. The Doctor shook his head.

"Um, no. You keep it." Shelly blinked at him, them stared down at the device in her hands. It felt not lightweight, like it would break, but light and sturdy enough that it would work well enough under pressure. It fit in her hand, just like a drawing utensil for her or Lily, or a microphone for Kelly. It was made for her.

Shelly looked up at the Doctor and grinned. "Thanks, Doc!" The Doctor smiled, before he realized what she had called him.

"_Oi,_ don't call me that!" Shelly pouted.

"Aw, but what about _Jack?_ He calls you that!" Shelly knew she shouldn't whine, but she just had to. The Doctor crossed his arms defiantly, using his height as an advantage.

"I asked him not to, but he kept calling me that, there wasn't anything I could do!" Shelly shrugged.

"Fine, fine... _Professor._" She was on dangerous waters and she knew it. But she's always had this want to press those buttons and get a reaction from the person, just like Ian. It made sense to her now why they were friends.

A reaction was what she got. The Doctor's facial expressions ranged from shock, sadness, fury, and guilt, then back to shock again, then it skipped sadness and stuck with fury. Shelly's grin fell from her face as she realized she was screwed. She turned around and booked it, running around the corner and passing by Rose, who was asking around.

"ROSE! _SAVE MEEE!"_ Rose turned to face the Doctor, who was chasing Shelly around the street. If she hadn't seen the Doctor's murderous glare, she would have laughed.

However, when Rose noticed the sonic mallet in the dirty blonde's hand, she remembered what the Shelly she knew better had given her. The blonde rummaged in her pockets, before she found a folded up, slightly worn, piece of paper. She unfolded it, ignoring the noises coming from the Time Lord and Lady, and reread the message. Rose looked up from the paper when Shelly got close to her and shouted, "SHELLY! USE SETTING 47!"

Confused, Shelly looked down at her sonic mallet. As if by instinct, the dirty blonde set the sonic to what she presumed was setting 47._ 'A Star Trek number,'_ she thought as the sonic immediately pulled her in the opposite direction. She followed the sonic, which was in her vice grip. She could hear the Doctor's running slow down as he probably talked to Rose, then she heard both of them run after her, the Doctor right on her tail. Shelly, since she didn't know that the Doctor wasn't mad at her anymore, ran faster, hanging onto her sonic like her life depended on it. The Doctor increased speed as well, soon leaving poor Rose in the dust.

Shelly ran around the corner, the Doctor still on her tail, and she saw her friends be attacked by the graphite creature thing. Before the Doctor could, she stole his line. "Stay still!" _'Oh, I've always wanted to steel a line like that!'_ Despite the situation, all four Time Lords/Ladies smiled at Shelly's thought after she shouted to the girls. The Doctor showed her which setting to set her sonic mallet to and Shelly then reduced the size of the graphite creature, still running forwards. Behind the two Time Lords came Rose, who was out of breath from trying to catch up.

The three runners used their momentum to get in front of the two girls. Shelly helped up her friends, Kelly holding the miniature graphite ball. She pulled the two into a bone-crushing hug, sighing safely as the familiar scent of her best friends calmed her. She was afraid something drastic might have happened, which was why she disliked that part of the episode.

Lily and Kelly, understanding Shelly's reasoning, patted her on the back. "Okey-dokey?" the two asked in unison, not having planned it either. Shelly grinned, pulling back. "Yeah, cheers."

Rose came up and hugged the two girls, giving them a slightly weaker hug, then pulled back. "You sure you're ok?" The two scoffed in sync, like twins.

"Of course we are!" Rose smiled, then all five of them looked down at the graphite ball that was still in Kelly's hand. "I'll give you a fiver is you can tell me what the heck it is. 'Cause I haven't got the foggiest." The Doctor prodded it with the end of his sonic. Shelly scratched the back of her neck with her sonic mallet in thought, humming._ 'What's a fiver?'_

Lily and Kelly looked up to Shelly and saw her sonic mallet and focused on that. "What is that?""What 'ave we 'ere?" was what the two asked in unison. Shelly grinned, brandishing it. "It's a sonic mallet!" Lily grinned, while Kelly shied away from it.

"You know I'm not the violent type." Shelly lowered the sonic, her grin faltering for a moment. "Oh yeah, sorry Kells." The platinum blonde shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine! Though, I think Lily might want one of her own." Kelly pointed to Lily, who was in fact eying the piece of machinery with a hungry look. The Doctor rolled his eyes at that and held out the sonic pencil.

"Don't worry, here you are, Lily. I've been... ah... meaning to give these to you for a while, but never found the right moment!" The Doctor grinned nervously when he saw Lily fiddle with her sonic's settings, almost singing his hair, burning his coat, or frying his shoes with the laser point.

"Well, getting back to the subject at hand..." Rose trailed off, giving a 'Get back to it' look that all mothers have given their children at least once. The Doctor nodded, "Oh... Yeah, right... Well, um... Girls?" The three girls in question glanced at each other in thought conversation. The Doctor listened in, even though he had promised the future versions of the girls he wouldn't.

**_'Well, d'ya think we should tell'em?'_**

_'If we did tell them what it is, we might ruin everything!'_

_'If only we could see the possibilities of each outcome...'_

_'What, like Willa or Wanowna or whatever her name was in that one fanfiction?'_

_'It's WANDA, short for Wanderer. The Doctor's Wanderer...'_ The Doctor's raised his eyebrows at hearing that, he had never met a Wanda or a Wanderer, especially not one that he called his own. Then again, they read a lot of fanfiction in their world so they must have been talking about one of those. He had never picked up on any of the plots or stories, though, since most of them were repeats or cliches with different characters given the same circumstance. In fact, Shelly was always picky about what she read, fanfiction or just fiction. She hardly ever read nonfiction as far as he could remember, as she always said, "Why read about something when you can just experience it for yourself?!"

_'It's decided then, we'll only tell them what it's made of, yeah?'_

_'The "aye"s had it!'_

**_'Then let's tell'em!'_**

**_'Aye-aye.'_**

The girls looked back to the Doctor and Rose. The three crossed their arms over their chests protectively, all leaning on one foot. They were silent and Lily and Kelly nudged Shelly. She jumped, looking at them. "Why me?"

"Because you came to the decision, and-"

"-and you are the main character!"

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind..."

Rose cleared her throat, catching the three girls' attention. Shelly blushed and nodded. "Right. Sorry. Um, well, what we can tell you is that this is a graphite creature. It's made of pencil graphite, like a child's drawing. See?" She pulled out one of her many pencils out of her jacket pocket and started to erase away the creature. After she erased a small bit of it, she handed the pencil to the Doctor and stepped back. "Voila!"

The Doctor, still staring at it, picked up the graphite ball. He muttered while erasing some, "Get out of here."

"Well, whatever it is you just killed it."

"It-" "It was never alive. It was animated by energy. The-" "The same energy that's snatching the kiddos." The Doctor ignored the fact that the girls knew what he was going to say, used to it by now, and tossed it up in the air, grinning. "That is so dinky! The go-anywhere creature! Fits in your pocket, makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties-"

"-and only yours for $19.99. But-"

"But _wait_, there's _more!"_

"Order now and you can get a second one for free! _For free!_"

"And all yours if you just call now or go to this website, all for $19.99! Plus $10.99 for shipping and handling." The girls stood in a line, hands on their hips, and wearing cheesy smiled that the girls on TV advertisements have. The Doctor and Rose rolled their eyes at the girls' usual antics.

Rose laughed as the girls continued to smile before Lily said, "And... break!" The girls then got out of their poses and smiled naturally. "Okay girls, that ones a wrap!" The three laughed and high-fived each other before Lily and Shelly ran off, shouting, "RACE YOU GUYS BACK TO THE TARDIS!" Kelly shook her head and shouted after them, "GIRLS!" They stopped and looked back at the three who were walking at a normal pace in the opposite direction. Kelly pointed ahead of them. "She's that way." Shelly and Lily looked at each other, shrugged, and dashed off in the right direction.

* * *

"Oh, heigh-ho, here we go, let's have a look."

Lily hummed the "Heigh-Ho" song from Snow White while Shelly and Kelly looked at each other. "Why are we here again?" Shelly shrugged, looking back to the console, knowing better than to interfere with Lily's humming.

They heard a small ding come from the machine and looked up to see the Doctor bend over to the now half-erasered away graphite ball. "What's it say?"

The Doctor picked up the ball and drew some more back on with his own pencil. "It really is graphite! Basically an H.B. number two pencil, at that, too!" Shelly grinned. "Haha, very _punny_ there, Doctor!" The other four recipients in the console room rolled their eyes at Shelly.

Rose looked at the Doctor incredulously and pointed to Kelly and Lily who were, respectively, peeking over Shelly's shoulder as she watched a M*A*S*H* episode and sketching a drawing of a guy and a girl who vaguely looked like anime versions of the Doctor and Rose, with their backs to the viewer and were walking towards the TARDIS. However, it was just a rough sketch of only just their physique and of the shapes of their clothing and a small box in the distance of the TARDIS. "They were attacked by a... pencil scribble?" Shelly rolled her eyes as the episode played on. "Well, I do believe mentioning that here or there a few minutes ago back outside. Yeah, I did, right Lily, Kelly?" The two nodded from their spots, not one of the three having looked up at all.

"Still though, a scribble creature." The Doctor sniffed said "creature", bringing Rose's attention back to him. "Brought into being with ionic energy," he held it out to show Rose, the girls tossing aside their things (Well, Lily tossed aside her sketchbook and pocketed her drawing supplies, whereas Shelly just pocketed her phone) and gathering round.

"Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things, as well as take them. But... why make a scribble creature?" Shelly spoke up, noticing Rose's lack of comeback.

"Maybe it was a mistake, after all, if it is made of graphite, then someone must have been drawing or writing something, messed up, and scribbled it away. Like a child? A child's drawing?" Rose's eyes lit up at Shelly's words and spoke up, pointing to the Time Lord and Ladies.

"You said it was in the street." The Doctor nodded. "Probably." Rose lowered her hand. "The girl."

"Of course! What girl?" Lily shook her head at the Doctor while Shelly was laughing into Kelly's shoulder at the Doctor's obliviousness.

_'Is that even a word?'_

_'No idea.'_

**_'Well since the author's computer didn't argue with that word, it most likely is a word.'_**

_'Lily, we aren't supposed to break the fourth wall, remember?'_

_'**Oh yeah, I forgot.'**_

_'Uh-huh, right,'_ Shelly and Kelly thought in unison, skeptical of Lily.

"...Even her own mum looked scared of her." The Doctor bent down to face Rose head on.

"Are you deducting?" Rose sat on the console, wearing a proud face, looking to the girls with a grin.

"I think I am." The Time Lords, looking skeptically at Rose, spoke in unison, "Copper's hunch/Nutella, anyone?" Shelly and Kelly rolled their eyes at Lily's offer. Rose looked at the girls.

"Permission to follow it up, Sarge." The three looked at each other, then back to Rose, pointing to themselves.

"Us?" The Doctor and Rose shook their heads, grinning, and Rose said "Yes."

"Oh," Shelly muttered, the three lowering their hands. Lily immediately dug around in her pockets, trying to find the Nutella Kelly had made her put away a few moments earlier. Kelly lightly whacked her arm, making Lily yelp. The brunette pouted before Shelly slung her arms over their shoulders, grinning. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

**OCSluvr: _Yes, I know, not the best place to end the chapter... But, it's been so long since I've seen this episode, so this point just seemed like a good place to stop!_**

_**And, I know the girls are acting goofy, it's because they're in such a marvelous world - to them - and they are doing what they wanted to do when watching these episodes. So, in other words, yes, acting goofy is their thing, so if you don't like goofy insterted characters who will make some changes to the plot, then I suggest you leave. For those who don't mind or love this, then look forward to the next chapter! X3**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Oh, You Mean Fear _Her!_**

**OCSluvr:**_** Howdy, y'all! Part two, coming up, just like I promised! And remember, **__'Shelly's thoughts,'__ 'Kelly's thoughts,'__** and 'Lily's thoughts.'**_

* * *

The five gathered not really non-conspicuously around the door. Shelly, Lily, and Rose were light heartedly bickering over who would ring the doorbell. After a minute of Kelly and the Doctor just standing to the side, watching, Kelly just gave the three a good whack on the head and rang the doorbell herself. They waited for a moment, the Doctor gazing around casually, whereas all four girls were slightly bickering on why Kelly whacked them.

After a few more moments of silence, the Doctor rapped on the door to the _"Shave and a hair cut, two bits,"_ rhythm, Shelly whispering the words.

Finally, the mum opened the door. The five smiled at her.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and these are the Girls. Can we see your daughter?" _'Wow, _real_ subtle there, Doc...'_ Shelly mentally deadpanned while the Doctor mentally scoffed at that. Kelly and Lily tried to hide laughter at the two's mental actions.

_'At least he didn't call us his "nurses" like the Racnaross lady did.'_

_'Yeah, why _did_ she call us that? I mean, that is a really lame title, if you ask me.'_

**_'Well, at least the author decided against calling us his "Nurses" and instead calls us "The Girls" or "His Girls." In her plotting mind, we don't give away our names, we're just the nameless Girls who follow the Doctor. Kinda exciting, isn't it?'_**

_'Um, yeah?'_

_"Lily, sweetheart, I thought we told you already! No breaking the fourth wall!'_

**_'Sorry...'_**

The mum stared at them, immediately answering, "No! You can't."

"Okay. Bye!" The five immedately turned and started walking away, Shelly and Kelly counting down whereas Lily was rummaging around in her pockets for her Nutella. They got four paces away when she asked, "Why?" The five turned around in unison to stare at the mum.

"Why do you want to see Cloe?" _'Ha, I was _right_! It _is_ Cloe!'_ Lily and Kelly rolled their eyes at their friend.

_'Maybe, but you had also guessed her name was Cleo, so technically, no dice.' _Lily mentally grinned at Shelly's mental sigh, externally keeping a poker face with a hint of a trace of a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought-" "-_we_ just thought, Doctor..." "Right, _we_ thought, that she might like to give us a hand." Kelly patted Lily on the back for silent congratulations for speaking up.

"Sorry to bother you."

"Yeah, sorry! We'll let you get on with things!" The three girls had spoken in unison, and the mum gave the three a startled and nervous glance.

The Doctor pointed to the three, "What, what they said."

"All on your own," the three murmured, before speaking loudly and still in unison, "Bye again!" The five turned around again and walked off a few more steps before they heard the mum say, "Wait!" They froze again. "Can you help her?" The Doctor was smiling smugly, Shelly, Kelly, and Lily were staring at the mum with remorse for what her daughter had gone through, and Rose was just standing in a relaxed position.

"Yes, we can." The Doctor instinctually reached for Shelly's hand. When he made contact, she shied away, getting closer to Kelly. That's right, he reminded himself, she's still a baby.

* * *

"The torch bearer is running up towards the mall..."

The Doctor tossed his coat onto the couch, leaning against the doorpost in the room. Rose was sitting down on the couch, the mum standing in the other doorway on her left. The girls were looking around the room in curiosity, standing in place.

"She stays in her room most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall," the mum looked at the five before continuing, "She'll give me nothing, just ask to be left alone." Rose shifted in her seat.

"What about Cloe's dad?"

The mum was silent for a few moments, just the TV's noise could be heard, which filled the room for a few moments. _'I need to remember the mum's name... Do they even say her name?'_ Shelly glanced at Kelly and Lily, both who just shrugged in response.

"Cloe's dad died a year ago." Rose and Shelly spoke in unison, although they said different things. "I'm sorry./Great." Rose and the Doctor gave Shelly a look that said 'Don't say that, you'll offend her!' Shelly just shrugged and nodded to the mum, gesturing for her to continue. The mum nodded, giving her a weird look, before continuing.

"You wouldn't be if you'd known him." The Doctor grinned.

"Well, let's go up and say hi!" The mum slightly wrung her hands.

"I should check on her first. She might be asleep." The room was quiet for a few moments before the Doctor and Shelly said in unison, "Why are you afraid of her, Trish?"_ 'Oh, _that'_s her name!' _Kelly and lily rolled their eyes at their friend.

"I want you to know, before you see her, that she's really a great kid." The Doctor's eyebrows slowly went up and he and Shelly spoke in unison again, "We're sure she is!" Trish slightly smiled, though to the five time travelers, it seemed forced.

"She's never been in trouble at school. You should see her report from last year," Trish looked away from the Doctor to Shelly, "A's and B's." Shelly nodded slowly, saying, "Sounds like me last year in 9th grade." Rose looked at them in shock. "You were 14 in 9th grade?" Shelly nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, I was born in June, so I was one of the youngest in my classes."

Rose hummed in thought, nodding, before she and lily made eye contact and they both slightly grinned. **_'Girls, I'm joining Rose.'_** The other two tried to not react externally.

_'What do you mean, _"joining Rose"_?'_

_'Don't tell us you plan on going up there yourself!'_

**_'Well, that _is_ where Rose goes, isn't it?'_**

_'We- Well yeah, but should you not?'_

**_'What do you mean?'_**

_'What she means is, should you not go, the plot will carry on. If you _did_ go, however, you could-'_

**_'-Save Rose?'_**

_'_No_, I meant-'_

**_'-Totally end the episode early?'_**

_'How could you even _do_ that? It's the _Doc_ that saves it later on!'_

**_'Oh yeah... Well, what _were_ you going to say?'_**

_'I was going to say-'_

"Can Lily and I use your loo?" Trish, after giving Lily a weird glance, nodded. The two got up, and walked past Trish to go upstairs. Shelly and Kelly didn't miss the Doc's slight and sly smile he had when the two got up. They had to try really hard to not laugh from how obvious it was that the two were going upstairs. Before Trish could sit down, the two sat themselves down onto the couch, them squishing onto one side to leave room for Trish. She came to the couch.

"She's in choir. She sings in an old folks' home. Any mum would be proud."

_'Sounds like you, Kelly.' _

_'Yeah, yeah, I know.'_

"You know - I want you to know these things before you see her, Doctor and girls. Because right now, she's not herself."

* * *

Yes, we are following Rose and Lily...

Time skip backwards a bit to when they left...

Rose got up, grabbed Lily's wrist, and walked out of the room, Trish still giving them a weird look before she continued on to the Doctor and the other girls.

The duo dashed up the stairs, Lily in front of Rose. However, a few steps up, Lily stumbled on her feet and fell flat on her face. If Rose wasn't behind her, she might have fallen down the stairs. Thankfully, they hadn't made too much noise - Lily fell with her hands stretched outward, so she caught herself quietly, but still bopped herself on the nose.

Rose helped Lily up and they ran up the rest of the stairs.

When they got to the top, they slowly walked in. Lily's attention was pulled down to the ground when she heard movement. She grabbed Rose's arm, who immediately looked down and saw the same thing. The two stumbled into a closet behind them, closing the door just as Cloe stepped out from her room. Lily shivered when Cloe came out, feeling something off about the girl. Something she couldn't place her finger on.

They stayed in the closet until they heard Cloe start to tromp down the stairs, probably for food. After a moment and they heard Cloe's footsteps quiet, they slowly opened the door, stepping out and closing it right behind them. Slowly, they walked towards Cloe's bedroom door, Rose opening it. When the dor was open, they gazed aronud the room. It looked like an ordinary little artist girl's bedroom, with big windows and her drawings on the wall on the right, which was of lots of everyday things and even some people. They walked in, Lily in front of Rose, both of them walking in roughly the same direction.

"Dang," the brunette whispered, "she had more talent than I did at that age..." Lily trailed off when she saw the picture of the cat and she pulled out her phone. Rose, who was looking at the picture of Danny's face and the cat, looked at Lily when she heard the snap of a picture being taken.

"What was that?" Lily looked at Rose, who was pointing to her phone. Lily held up her phone.

"My phone? I was taking a picture of this cat. See?" Lily pointed to the picture of the cat and Rose nodded, slowly.

"Well, okay. But if a paradox or a rip in the time-space continuum appears in the TARDIS when all this is done, I had nothing to do with it." Lily hummed, nodding and shrugging her shoulders.

Only a few moments later, a rattling startled to the girls, causing them to turn towards the closet door and Lily knocked over Cloe's pencil jar, as well as some other things. The two bent down and picked up the pencils and paper Lily had caused to drop. Lily looked back to the drawing of Danny and whisper-yelped in shock at the changed sight of the now-scowling Danny. She grabbed Rose's arm, who turned to see the same, almost jumping out of her skin.

* * *

Shelly, Kelly, and the Doctor all peeked their heads around the corner after hearing Cloe tramp into the kitchen. Shelly, on the bottom and crouched close to the floor, fell over onto her face with a yelp of surprise. Kelly and the Doctor rolled their eyes, Kelly helping the dirty blonde up. The Doctor and Trish walked past the two, into the kitchen.

"All right, there?" The Doctor, keeping his eyes glued to the kiddo, walked in and sat down on the small desk. Shelly and Kelly walked in and positioned themselves standing next to the Doctor, whereas Trish was behind them.

"I'm the Doctor, these are the Girls - well, two of them, at least." Cloe, having shut the fridge door, turned to face the three time travelers.

"I'm Cloe Webber." The Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly were still staring at Cloe, Shelly smirking and Kelly smiling sadly at Cloe, while the Doctor just had his normal smirk.

"How you doing, Cloe Webber?" Cloe's mum jumped in surprise when the three spoke in unison. Cloe remained unfazed.

"I'm busy. I'm making something," Cloe stared at her mum, "Aren't I, mum?" Shelly shivered at the girl's cold stare that she gave her mum.

"And like I said, she's not been sleeping." _'Did she really say that or did we just tune her put at that point?'_

_'No idea.'_

"But you've been drawing, though." The Doctor reached out to one of the drawings on the fridge. "I'm rubbish. Stick men are about my limit. But Shelly here is amazing. Right, Shelly?" The Doctor looked up at Shelly, who shrugged.

"I'm decent enough. Lily can draw, too, don't forget."

"Yeah.. Can do this, though." The three spoke in unison again, holding up what Trekkies(and thus Shelly) would say is the Vulcan hand-sign for "Live long and prosper." "Can you do that?" In the corner of her eye, Kelly noticed Trish nod to Cloe.

"They don't stop moaning."

"Cloe-" "I tried to help them, but they don't stop moaning." The three lowered their hands in unison, the Doctor's interest piqued.

"Who don't?"

"We can be together."

"Sweetheart," Trish walked over to her daughter, who just glared at her. "Don't touch me, mum." Shelly scoffed in her head._ 'Mrs. Webber needs to teach her daughter some respect. I know the circumstances and all, but still, some respect! She. Is. Her. MUM for crying out loud!'_ Kelly did what would be similar to a mental shrug.

_'I guess. But, at least Cloe herself isn't disrespectful-'_

_'-from the few minutes we see of her on-screen,'_ Shelly deadpanned in reply. Kelly nodded her head quickly, as what would seem to be a twitch. _'Touche.'_

* * *

The two swiftly looked behind them as the closet door rattled again. Lily set the pencil-holder down while Rose slowly crept towards the closet door. Lily just took two long strides and waited by the door for Rose, who walked over with light steps.

When Rose was there, Lily wasted no time in pulling open the doors. Wind was gusting out of the small closet and the two headed in right next to each other. The back of the closet was glowing red, which was revealed when Lily and Rose pushed aside tops on hangers. What was revealed to them scared Lily to the core, as it was much scarier than on Shelly's iPad. It's growl seemed to resonate in the brunette's chest. The two could hear the words, "I'm coming" echo.

* * *

"I'm busy, Doctor, girls." Cloe walked past the Doctor and the girls.

"Come on, Cloe. Don't be a spoilsport. What's the big project?" Shelly and Kelly, without looking at each other, spoke in unison, "We hate surprises!"

The three stood up and walked to the door to see Cloe's back. The Doctor didn't give up. "I'm dying to know! What are you making up there?" Cloe, who had gotten to the front door, turned around the face the three Time Lords, all stuffed in the small doorway.

"Doctor!""NUTELLLA!" Immediately, the three were out of the doorway and running up the stairs, Trish right behind them.

* * *

"I'm coming to hurt you." While Rose was leaning towards the drawing of Cloe's dad, Lily was trying to pull Rose out of there, while also sassing the drawing. "Listen, buster, -" Thankfully, before she could carry on, Shelly ran into the room, grabbing Rose and Lily and pulling them away from the closet, while Kelly shut the door. The Doctor came in and looked at Rose, while Kelly and Shelly just squeezed Lily in a death-hug.

"Look at it."

"No, ta." The three previously-American Time Ladies looked at each other. "'No, ta'?" They tilted their heads in the same direction in confusion. Rose shook her head, just as Trish came in, panting.

"What the heck was that?" Rose, stunned into silence, nudged Lily, who shoved Shelly and Kelly off of her and spoke. "A drawing, the face of a man. Glowing, yellow eyes. The rest was glowing red." Trish reached for the closey doors.

"What face?" The three pounced in front of the door. "Yeah, best not ma'am." Trish looked towards Cloe.

"What have you been drawing?" The Doctor and Shelly, who had left guarding the door to Kelly and Lily, walked over to the drawings, the Doctor having put on his "smart specs."

"I drew him yesterday." Cloe was standing still in her place, unfazed even by the revealing of the drawing of Cloe's dad.

"Who?" The Doctor and Shelly were by the desk and he picked up a piece of paper, the two looking at it.

"Dad."

"Your dad?" The Doctor looked over to the mum and daughter. "But he's long gone. Cloe, with all the lovely things int he world, why him?"

"I dream about him, staring at me."

"I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?" The Doctor and Shelly had, by now, put their attention back to the unfinished drawing, inspecting it by holding it parallel to the floor.

"We need to stay together." Trish nodded. "Yes, we do."

"No, not you. _Us._" The two by the desk looked up at Cloe, interested. "We need to stay together, and then it'll be all right." Trish walked over to Cloe, trying to hug her daughter, but Cloe just turned away so Trish's hand was just on her shoulder.

"Trish, the drawings- have you-"

"Have you seen what these drawings can do?" Trish stood behind her daughter, going into lioness-mother mode. The Doctor had returned to trying to look at the paper from the side, whereas Shelly had joined the girls.

"Who gave you two permission to come into her room? Get out of my house."

The Doctor lowered the paper, dead serious. "Tell us about the drawings. Cloe." Trish turned around to face the Doctor. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

"But that drawing of her dad - we heard a voice. He spoke!" Trish turned back to face the four girls in front of Cloe's closet door.

"He's dead and these -" she pointed behind her, "-they're kids' pictures. Now get out!" Shelly out a hand on Rose's shoulder and stepped forward.

"Cloe has what would seem to be a power, and we don't know how, but she has used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids." Shelly paused for a moment before ignoring the rest of Rose's speech and going out on her own. "She's lonely. She is so lonely, that's why she took the kids, because she just wanted some friends. You've seen them, and you know it. Yes, they _are_ getting angry with her for being taken and forced to stay put. _Yes_, they have moved. I know you don't want to listen to any of this, most in your situation never do, after all, it's your child and we're just strangers. Why should you listen? But, we are strangers who can help. Maybe you can't see that right now, but soon, this," Shelly gestured to the room with her hands, "will get out of hand and you will call us back. I promise you, Mrs. Webber, sometimes it's best to listen to even the craziest of things, whether they seem true or not. And, we don't always get what we want. Life is never that fair to everybody." Shelly stared at Trish, before whispering, "And? You're _scared_." who just scoffed with an air of assurance that didn't reach her eyes.

"I haven't seen anything."

"Yes, you have." Trish turned around, "Out of the corner of your eye." "No." "And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possibly explain?" The two walked towards each other. "You dismiss it, right, and if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of again." Cloe, who had been staring at them this whole time, twirled a pencil in her fingers.

"She's a child."

"And you're terrified of her." Kelly looked up with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Don't ever run away from something you can't explain." Trish turned around to face the platinum blonde, who made the mother more angry. She started to say something, but Kelly interrupted her by holding her hand for her to stop. "Just because you're afraid, doesn't mean you can just hide and hope it'll disappear. That never works. You need to fight, try to find out what's going on. Dig deep, investigate. Don't just dismiss it with the wave of your magic wand, reality is never as nice as fantasy. Also, your word is not law. You can't just say, 'That doesn't make sense, therefore, I can wish it away!' Just because you are a mother, you are not _God_. You can't just say that since you aren't capable of comprehending it, it must therefore _cease to exist!_ If that _were_ true, do you know how many things that we have today wouldn't exist? The airplane, the light bulb, fire even! IF we didn't try to explore the unknown and open our minds to the 'impossible,' and instead of _wishing it away,_ we try to _understand_ it, then who knows how much can be accomplished?" With that being said, Kelly stepped back, gesturing to the two adults with her hand. "Continue."

The Doctor nodded to the blonde and did just that. "But there's no one to turn to 'cause who's gonna believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one... except us," the Doctor nodded to the Girls, who were in a small cluster with their arms crossed defensively. Trish stared at the Doctor and glanced behind her to the Girls.

"Who are you?" The three girls walked over to the Doctor and the four spoke in unison,

"We're help."

* * *

In the kitchen, the Doctor scooped up a jar of what Shelly could guess to be either marmalade or honey, while Lily just started rummaging through the cupboards, looking for Nutella. The Doctor unscrewed it and dipped his finger in. Shelly rolled her eyes as Kelly and Rose in unison cleared their throats. The two blondes shook their heads at him, while Shelly was trying not to laugh. The Doctor, with his two fingers stuck in his mouth, looked at Trish and then pulled his fingers out and set the jar on the counter. By that point, Shelly was laughing so hard into her hand she was almost bursting. After a few slammed cupboards, Lily shouted, "AH-_HAH!_" In her hands was, indeed. Nutella. That was Shelly's breaking point. The dirty blonde fell on the floor, laughing her head off. Lily looked at the faces in the room, confused. "What?" she asked, shrugging, as she set the jar on the counter.

"I wasn't actually gonna eat any!" The stares from Rose and Kelly made her start to feel uneasy. "Really! I was just going to set it on the counter, here, so they could find it easier!" Kelly rolled her eyes and the Doctor just patted her on the back, understanding.

After a few moments of everybody looking down at Shelly, who was still laughing, she finally calmed down, sighing. She stood up and took a deep breath. Kelly raised her eyebrow at the dirty blonde. "You done?" Shelly nodded. "I think so." Kelly nodded as well. "Good." She nodded at Rose, who nodded in return.

"Those pictures - they're alive. She's drawing people, and they end up in her pictures."

"And cats!" Lily piped up. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and cats."

"Ionic energy. Cloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kid holding pen made up of ionic power."

"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?" Kelly stole Rose's line, internally grinning at finally stealing one.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's dead!" Before Rose could sass back, Shelly spoke up, serious now.

"Well, not to Cloe. He's still in her dreams." Shelly said, her face as solemn as the Doctor's.

"If living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things." After a moment of silence, the Doctor shivered, startling Rose and Lily.

"Cloe's real dad is dead, but like Shelly said, not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real, that's the dad she's drawn, and he;s a heartbeat away from crashing into this world." The Doctor looked up to the second floor.

"She always got the worst of it when he was alive."

"Doctor, how can a 12-year-old girl be doing any of this?" The Doctor took a deep breath and said, "Let's find out!" He got up and walked out of the kitchen, dragging Shelly, Kelly, and Lily by the wrists. "Wait, why are we being pulled along?" Shelly asked, looking at Kelly, who shrugged. Rose followed right after them.

* * *

Shelly opened the door to Cloe's room, letting the Doctor go in, then Kelly, Lily, Rose, and Trish, finally coming in after they all filed in. Cloe was sitting criss-cross on her bed, staring at them with such a solemn expression, you'd think she was angry to be that solemn. The four Time Lords stood in front of Cloe's bed. The girl silently held up her hands in the "Live long and prosper" signal.

"Nice one." Cloe closed her hands into a fist before she tucked it into her lap again. The Doctor knelt down, placing his hands on the sides of Cloe's face. The girl's eye rolled into the back of her head and after a few moments, she fell backwards, the Doctor and Shelly holding her sides, slowing her fall onto the bed.

"There we go." Trish stepped forward.

"I can't let them-" Rose and Kelly and Lily shushed her, whispering, "Shh, it's okay. Trust them."

The two stepped away from the sleeping body of Cloe, standing next to each other at the head of the bed.

"Now we can talk." A raspy voice of Cloe's spoke.

_"I want Cloe. Wake her up. I want Cloe."_ The Doctor and Shelly stared at her, Shelly's face filled with pity, sorrow, and a small trace of motherly discipline as she considered scolding the Isolus on being so selfish.

"Who are you?"

_"I want Cloe Webber!"_ The Isolus lifted Cloe's arm and smashed it down onto the bed in what might look like a small childlike fit forming.

"What've you done to my little girl?" Kelly lightly touched Trish's back in reassurance.

"Doctor, Girls, what is it?" The Doctor and Shelly walked over to the other side of the bed, the Doctor speaking.

"We're speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child. We request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation."

_"I don't care about shadows or policies."_ The Doctor, his interest piqued again, walked closer to the lying child.

"So, what do you care about?" Shelly, having kept her gaze on the child, answered in unison with the Isolus, "I want my friends/You want your friends." The two crouched down, Shelly closer to Cloe's head than the Doctor.

"You're lonely, we know. Identify yourself."

_"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey, a thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair and I hate it!"_ Shelly's and the Doctor's gaze hardened.

"Name yourself." Shelly tried to keep herself from speaking, but she knew that sooner rather than later, she would end up scolding the Isolus for being so selfish.

_"Isolus."_ Immediately, the Doctor's faze softened as recognition dawned on him. Shelly's expression, however, remained neutral.

"You're Isolus, of course."

_"Our journey began in the deep realms, when we were a family."_ Cloe's hand moved quickly on the paper next to her, drawing their mother, similar to a flower. The other four looked at it in confusion.

"What's that?"

"The Isolus mother, drifting in deep space. See? She jettisons millions of fledgling spores - her children." Shelly explained for the Doctor, the two walking over to the group of females, watching Cloe finished drawing the mother.

"The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotion. When they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them." Kelly explained, nodding to the Doctor, who continued.

"They need to be together. They cannot be alone."

_"Our journey is long."_

"The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. And it takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."

""Thousands of years, just floating in space. Poor things. Don't they go mad with boredom?" _'Like a certain brunette and dirty blonde I know,'_ Kelly thought mischievously, giving Shelly and Lily a look, her eyebrows raised and a hint of a smile on her face.

_"We play."_ Rose, her mouth wide, walked forward.

"You... play?" The Doctor sat himself down next to Cloe's head, Shelly plopping down right next to him.

"Mm, while they travel, they play a game." Shelly thought, _'Would you like to play a game of... chess?'_ causing the other two to giggle, trying (and failing) to hide it with a cough or behind their hands.

"They use their ionic power to literally create make-believe worlds in which to play."

"In-flight entertainment." Shelly shrugged.

"Yeah, but much better and much better than the real-life 'entertainment' they show on planes... I will never get that movie out of my head," she shivered, remembering the movie that she watched when she was 10 on her flight to England. She vowed to never watch it again, and she hasn't.

"Helps keep them happy," the Doctor looked at the child, then back up again, "While they're happy, they can feed off each other's love. Without it, they're lost." When he didn't get any real reaction from the four standing, or Shelly on his right, he looked back down to Cloe, "Why did you come to Earth?"

_"We were too close."_ She cast aside the paper and started drawing the solar flare that pushed them to Earth. "That's the solar flare from your sun. Would have made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods."

"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone." Shelly started to softly stroke Cloe's head, sympathizing.

"Your pod crashed, where is it?"

_"My pod was drawn to heat, and I was drawn to Cloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her."_ The Doctor also stroked the young child's face.

"You empathized with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you."

_"I want my family. It's not fair!"_

"I understand. you want to make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal anymore friends for yourself." Shelly kept stroking the child's face, the opposite side that the Doctor had. _'I swear, if I hear one more "It's not fair" from this child, Lord help me I will explode.'_

"I am alone." A loud bang came from the closet.

"Cloe, I'm coming to hurt you." Cloe's body started shaking in fright and Shelly and the Doctor both instinctively held Cloe close. The closet doors kept shaking.

"I'm coming." Kelly and Lily jumped in front of the closet, holding the doors closed, spreading their arms out so they could cover both doors. Cloe's body was still shaking.

"Trish, how do you calm her?" Trish looked away from the closet.

"What!?"

"When she has nightmares, what do you do?" Shelly asked, fear in her eyes for the child. Trish stuttered.

"What do you do?" Shelly insisted.

"I sing to her." The banging increased, making Cloe's shaking increase in fear.

"Then start singing!"

"Cloe, I'm coming." Lily, Kelly, and Shelly all looked back to the closet. "Oh, shuddup!" The Doctor got up, letting Trish kneel next to Cloe.

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree

Merry, merry king of the bush is he,"

The pounding on the closet door increased, the demon dad saying Cloe's name, causing the girl to shake more. Trish and Shelly stroked the girl's head even more.

Laugh, kookaburra laugh

Kookaburra, gay your life must be." The demon drawing roared, fading away, and Cloe calmed down.

"Laugh, kookaburra laugh

Kookaburra. gay your life must be." Cloe rolled over on one side, facing her mother, asleep. Shelly and Trish were still stroking Cloe's head soothingly.

"He came to her because she was lonely. Cloe, I'm sorry." Trish started crying and Shelly transfered her hand to Trish's back, slowly rubbing circles into the mother's back._ 'Why am I rubbing a crying mother's back?'_ she asked herself. Kelly and Lily answered in reply, **_'No idea.'_ **Shelly stood up and walked over to the group, watching the mother.

* * *

Trish walked into the living room, rubbing her eyes. "Cloe usually got the brunt of his temper... when he'd had a drink," she walked around, picking up all pencils, to keep Cloe from drawing.

"The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free. I thought it was over." Shelly had picked up a small bucnh of markers andpens, handing them to Trish. Rose spoke up from behind her, "Did you talk to her about it?"

"I didn't want to." She walked over to pick up more pencils. Rose sat down, Shelly joining the Doctor by the door frame, and Lily and Kelly were sitting on the couch next to Rose.

"But... maybe that's why Cloe feels so alone," Shelly piped up, taking Rose's line, "'Cause she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them." The Doctor piped up from behind her, "Her and the Isolus - two lonely kids who need each other."

"And it won't stop, will it, Doctor, Girls? Just keep pulling kids in."

_'If Cloe and the Isolus would both just quit moping around and try to _do something_ about their situation, maybe they wouldn't be alone! If Cloe would _try_ to socialize, she might have friends. If the Isolus _tried_ to _ask_ for _help_, maybe we wouldn't have to go through this and instead could have gone through this peacefully. _Buut..._'_

**_'_But_, the writers for this episode didn't _want_ peacefulness. _No-_'_**

_'_-No,_ they had that one episode with Nine, where "Everybody lived" just that _one_ time.'_

_'Yeah, so in _simpler_ terms, the reason the Isolus and Cloe don't _do_ anything about their lives is-'_

_'-is because _plot demands it_.'_

**_'Ugh, I hate plot...'_**

_'Don't we all?'_

Shelly looked up, startled. "Wha?" Lily shouted, "Nutella, what?!" The rest of the group rolled their eyes at the recurring food item of Lily's choice. The Doctor grabbed Shelly's wrist and Rose pulled Kelly and Lily out, the Doctor putting on his coat and the Girls readjusting their jackets once outside the house.

"We have to find that pod."

"It crashed. Won't it be destroyed?"

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can. Hopefully, that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus." the Girls all looked back to the window, where Cloe looked out at them. Shelly shivered, and the three turned back around.

"We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature. Just need to widen the field a bit." They approached the TARDIS, and the Girls glanced at each other, knowing who was behind them, and who was going to trap the Doctor and the TARDIS. They were not looking forward to explaining that...

The Doctor pulled out his key and unlocked the TARDIS doors. The Girls had considered telling them about what would happen, or maybe even suggest they move somewhere else, but that might raise questions they couldn't answer. So, against their internal wishes, they decided to let plot roll on. The Girls ignored the feeling of being watched as they stepped inside the TARDIS, feeling welcome.

"You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?" The Doctor took Rose's seat, sitting down and working on the machine thing.

"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the stina magnetic, um -" he nodded to the one in Rose's left hand. Rose just stared at him, confused. "The thing in you left hand," Shelly said, taking the device out of Rose's hand and putting it in how she remembered Rose doing it in the show.

"Sound like you're on its side, both of you from the way you looked," Rose looked at Shelly, "Boy, did your face have an emotional roller coaster ride. I couldn't tell _what_ you were thinking."

"We sympathize, that's all."

"The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people."

"It's a child," he blew on the machine, "That's why it went to Cloe. Two lonely, mixed-up kids."

"Selfish kid, the Isolus is, though. My goodness, a person could make a drinking game out of how many times the Isolus had said "It's not fair" and "I'm alone" or any variant." Shelly stopped when the Doctor, Rose, Kelly, and Lily all stared at her like she was insane. "What? I know about drinking games... FROM YOUTUBERS, OH YOU GUYS! Seriously?" Shelly held her hands up, walking away from the two, and joining Kelly and Lily, who immediately scooted away.

"Aw, really, you two?"

"Yeah, well, like Shelly was sort of saying, feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get it's own way." Shelly gestured to Rose, nodding.

"Exactly, Rose. I dislike the Isolus for it's selfish temper tantrum, but I do sympathize with it's loneliness!"

"It's scared! Come on, you were a kid once. Binary dot." "Huh?" Shelly's question on British phrases was ignored as the two continued on.

"Yes, and I know what kids can be like. Right little... terrors." Lily and Shelly turned their heads away, pretending to pout.

"I dunno what to think of that, do you, Lily?" Lily shook her head.

"Nope, not at all!" Rose shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean you three, it's just-" Shelly grinned, waving her hand.

"No worries, Rosie. We were just kiddin' ya." Lily grinned, sitting next to Shelly.

"Yeah!"

The Doctor held out a hand. "Gum." Rose spit out her gum. "I've got cousins. Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family." Shelly shrugged.

"Now, that is true. I, thankfully, didn't grow up side-by-side with my only seven cousins on my dad's side. But whenever I did see them, they were always selfish, and I was the only one who was an only child! Guess that shows just how flawed my uncles and aunts' parenting techniques were. Especially one of my auint's ones for her son and daughter, who always fight. Sje told me once, 'Shelly, just let them fight it out. They can't ever learn how to figure out things if they always have an adult interfere.' And while I agree, if their arguments involve, insult, or break/injure anybody or thing, then it is always time for her to interfere, which she never does! And-" Kelly heldup a hand.

"Shelly, we get it. Your cousins are immature, even though some are older than you and some are your age, and you disagree with their parents." Shelly nodded, which Kelly nodded in return. "Good. We don't want a story, ok?" Shelly nodded.

"Well, yeah, but what about tryig to understand them?" The Doctor addressed the two, and Shelly answered first.

"Have you met my cousins? They don't try at all! They can't even see past the differences half the time! That's why I normally end up reading a book or drawing. They're too much trouble. Thankfully for me, it's optional to see them, so I always bow out. Dinner time is always the worst, 'cause then we eat at the same table, and noe time a food fight almost broke out!" Shelly scoffed and shook her head, looking away. The Doctor nodded and looked to Rose.

"Easy for you to say, Doctor. You don't have kids." At that, Shelly and Kelly started laughing their heads off, rolling on the floor at Rose's obliviousness. Casually, ignoring the Girls, the Doctor said, "I was a dad once." Shelly rolled her eyes, still laughing but calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, a long while ago. Like, nine regenerations ago, right Kelly?" The Platinum blonde shrugged.

"I dunno, you're the 'expert' on Classic Who in our group. I haven't seen much of it." Shelly looked off into the distance.

"Oh yeah..."

Rose turned around to face the Doctor. "What did you say?" The Doctor lightly shook the machine. "I think we're there!" He stood up and walked past Rose. Rose stood, slightly shocked, but not as heartbroken as she seemed in the show. The Girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fear, loneliness - they're one of the big ones, Girls, Rose," he walked to the TARDIS console and started pressing away at buttons. "Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to..." the Doctor stepped back from the console, glancing between the Girls and Rose, his arms spread out wide as he tried to think, "conquer or destroy!" He practically skipped around the console to the other side next to Rose and started pressing more buttons. Rose was fiddling with something, having seemed to recover. "There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe -" he looked up at her then looked behind him to the Girls while saying, "warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all-" Rose held out her hand, pointing, "you need a hand to hold." He saw her hand and held it, smiling.

"No, I'm pointing!" Rose laughed at the Doctor's childishness. The Doctor looked at the screen. The Girls hopped over to that side and looked at the screen with them.

"It's the pod! It is in the street. Everything's coming up Doctor." The Doctor grinned at the Girls, then at Rose, and walked away down the steps towards the door. Rose jumped right after him, not lingering at the screen, which caught the Girls' attention. However, since it was a very small occurrence, they brushed it off and skipped right after them.

Outside the TARDIS, the Girls were clinging onto the Doctor as they walked, which he promptly ignored, thinking it was one of their games again. "Okay, it's about two inches across, dull gray, like a gull's egg, very light.

'How does he know what a gull's egg looks like?' The other two shrugged. 'No idea...'

"So, these pods, they travel from sun to sun, using heat, yeah, so it's not all about love and stuff." Lile ran forward, trying to get Rose's attention, but she was pulled back by Kelly, who pointed to the empty spots of their missing friends. Lily shrugged.**_ 'Yeah, so?'_** Kelly sighed.

_'The Doc and the TARDIS are missing. Who else is missing...?'_ Lily froze and Kelly nodded at her. "Uh-huh, the Doctor, Shelly, and the TARDIS are all gone!"

"Doesn't the pod just need... heat?" Rose had turned around to ask the Doctor and the Girls about her ponderings but found only Lily and Kelly, who waved at her. Even the TARDIS was gone. All that was left of the three was the shattered remains of the Doctor's... machine... thing...

Rose looked behind two of the three Girls. "Doctor. Shelly." The only sound was the train passing by and leaving. Even Kelly and Lily were quiet, surprisingly. "Doctor! Shelly!" Rose looked at Kelly and Lily, who pointed towards the Webber's house.

* * *

Rose, Kelly, and Lily all pounded on the Webber's door. Trish came and opened the door, letting Rose and the two in. Immediately, they ran up the stairs. Trish closed the door, calling up after them, "It's okay. I've taken all the pencils off her." Kelly and Lily, who were in the lead, shouted behind them in unison, "No, she had some in her doll's neck or body or whatever is was."

Kelly and Lily both burst into the room and practically ran over to Cloe's desk, snatching her drawing of the Doctor, Shelly, and the TARDIS from her.

"Leave me alone! I want to be with Cloe Webber!" Rose came in and looked at the drawing in shock. "I love Cloe Webber." Rose stared at her and the two Girls glared at her with passion, making Cloe freeze and shiver.

"Bring them back. _Now."_

"No!" Rose looked away from the child, holding her head in her hands, the Girls still holding the drawing. They were still glaring at Cloe, trying to think of a plan.

'Could we maybe reach them?'

'Most likely not, coz if we could, then they would have reached us first!'

'True... But maybe they can hear us and just can't reply!'

'Maybe, but that's a long stretch...'

'But we know they can see us. maybe they can hear our thoughts, since all four of us are Time Lords-'

'-Ladies.'

'Fine, Time Ladies.'

Rose looked back at the child, grabbing her arms tightly, though not as tightly as the Girls knew they would have done if Rose hadn't swooped in and stopped them from murdering her.

"Don't you realize what you've done? They were the only one who could help you! Now BRING THEM BACK!"

"Leave me alone! I _love_ Cloe Webber!" Kelly unfroze and glanced to Trish, for permission or apology the mother could never tell. The platinum blonde grabbed Rose's shoulder firmly, pushing the blonde out of the way. Kelly bent down so she could see eye to eye with the child. She grabbed Cloe's shoulders, but so firmly that her knuckles were white from the strain of squeezing. _'Thank the Lord Shelly taught me some karate before this... At least with containing your strength until it most suits you...'_

"Listen to me, and listen to me very well, all right? At first, you had the option of peacefully leaving Cloe and heading back to your pod. Staying in Cloe was _never_ the option! You have _no_ divine right saying who _can_ love you and who _can't!_ That is _not_ only _selfish_ of you, but _extremely_ dim-witted and, well, arrogant of you! YOU ARE _HURTING_ SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU ARE _BEING LOVED!_ No child can _ever_ get _everything_ they want, you'll just have to face that..." Kelly took in a deep breath to calm herself as she kept her grip firm, and looked in her eyes still, "_We_ are the adults here, see? _We_ are the ones who know what's best for you - even Cloe's own _MUM!_ So don't you _dare_ tell us what you need, all right? We _know_ what you need, and you _need_ to get _out_ of this girl! This _temper tantrum_ of yours will get you _nowhere_. You are getting to your pod and you are rejoining your family. If you say _anything_ more about you _'wanting'_ or _'needing'_ or you're _'so alone,'_ then you'll get a slap to the face every time - sorry, Trish," Kelly glanced at Trish, true sorrow glimmering in her eye for a moment, before she turned back to the child. "_Do I make myself clear?_" Kelly enunciated every syllable in her words, staring at the child, unblinking. Cloe nodded.

Kelly stood up and held her hand out for the paper. Rose, slightly stunned from normally calm and collected Kelly's outburst at the child, handed her the drawing. She took it and walked over to the window, Lily joining her.

'Doctor, Shelly, if you can hear us, we're gonna get you out of there. We will find the pod.' The two looked away from the drawing to Cloe.

"Please don't leave her alone, no matter what." Rose said to Trish, while the two kept a firm gaze to the child. And Kelly Piped up, "And don't forget to keep a count on how many times she says what I said earlier, and she'll get what I promised. I never break my promises." The three speed walked out of the room.

* * *

The three closed the door and looked around. "Heat... They travel on heat." The two grinned and nodded. "There you go, Rosie. You getting closer..." The council repairman guy spoke up, stroking his finished work, after still spiffing it up from the Girls' attack on it just earlier that day.

"Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump." The three had rushed over to him and crouched down. "Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?" Lily cleared her throat and pointed to the area where the tar had been. Rose didn't get it, so Lily gestured for Kel to continue.

"I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful." Kelly and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Lemme guess, he likes his work."

"Nonono, Lily. Can't you tell? He hates it so much! Can't you tell?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah, you're right!" Kel ignored them, looking at Rose.

"So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one!" Kelly and Lily shrugged.

"Beats me/Want some Nutella?" Kelly shook her head at the brunette, taking away the Nutelle jar she had tajken out of her pocket.

"Lily, you need to calm down your love of Nutella." Lily pouted and tried to reach the jar.

"But it's so yummy!~ And so creamy... And chocolatey!" Kelly shook her head and stuck the jar of Nutella into her pocket.

Rose also ignored them and continued her conversation with him. "Well, when you've worked it out, but it in a big book abour tarmacking, but before you do that, think back six days."

"Six days." Kel grinned, "When I was laying this the first time 'round." He nodded.

"What?" Kelly and Lily stopped fighting over the Nutella and started paying attention.

"Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time." Rose looked up and met the girl's eyes, who were both grinning at Rose proudly. The two got up and started heading over to the van to get a pickaxe or whatever it was called.

"Six days ago?"

"Yeah." Thankfully, Kel hadn't noticed the two girls walking over to his van. The girls could barely hear Rose murmur, "Hot, fresh tar."

"Blended to a secret council recipe!" Rose got up and started jogging over to the van, the girls already there. "No, I don't keep it in the van." Then Kel noticed the girls had already opened the van for Rose. Kel got up and he recognized Lily and Kelly. "Hey, that's a council van. Out. And you two, you and that dirty blonde friend of yours were trying to wreck up my tarmacking job earlier!" Rose got in and grabbed a pickaxe and handed it to Lily, who declined and held out her sonic pencil, grinning evilly. Rose shrugged and took it for herself, leaving the van, grinning as well.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You've just removed a council ax from a council van! Put it back. No, don't, wait!" Rose started to pick at the other tarmacking job he did, and Lily started to try and sonic it, then decided to screw it and used the laser point in her pencil on the ground area. "Put me ax in me van. That's my van! Give me the ax! Wait! No!" Kelly, who was standing at the side and watching with glee as her friends started to find the Isolus' pod, she turned to Kel and said calmly, "They wrecked a council tar mack job with a council ax from a council van. Boy, you are in trouble~" Kel glanced at her, then returned his attention to Rose and Lily, who were making progress.

"You just took a council ax from a council van, and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!" Lily looked up from her laser job, deciding it might break the Isolus' pod, and stood up, facing Kel. She stomped over to him, her hands on her hips, and at stared him right in the eyes.

"If I hear the word 'council' one more time, Rassilon _knows_ what I'll _do_ to you!"

Rose tossed aside the ax when she came upon the Isolus' pod, picking it up and holding it gently in her hands. "It went for the hottest thing in the street, your tar!" Rose looked up at Kel and laughed, giddy. Lily and Kelly smiled.

"What is it?"

"It's a spaceship!" the three answered in unison. "Not a council spaceship, I'm afraid." Lily glared at Rose, who grinned at her with her signature tongue between teeth grin at her.

* * *

The three ran into the house, forgetting the courtesy to knock. "We found it! I dunno what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board." Trish came in, holding a glass of lemonade. Rose slowed down, taking in the fact that Trish was there and not with Cloe. Before Rose could say anything, Kelly and Lily ran upstairs, ignoring the bit of dialogue downstairs, until they heard the announcer for the Olympics on the TV. They froze, halfway upstairs, and listened.

_"My gosh. Uh, what's going on here?"_ Kel came in.

"I don't care if you got Snow White and the seven Dwarfs buried under there, you don't go-"

"Shut up and look!" The three time travelers yelled at Kel, Kelly and Lily having seemingly materialized in the living room behind Kel, causing him to jump. They stepped beside Rose, who was pointing to the TV.

"_The crowd has vanished. Uh, um... They're gone. Everyone is gone. Thousands of people have just gone. Uh... Um... Right in front of my eyes. Um... It's impossible. Bob, can - can we join you, uh, in the box?"_ The screen, which had been showing shots of the empty seats, went to the box to show empty chairs there as well. "Bob!" Kelly leaned over to Lily. "Angel Bob!" Lily looked at Kelly, confused. The platinum blonde sighed and shrugged. "Eleventh thing." Lily nodded, understanding.

_"Not you too, Bob."_

"The stadium won't be enough. The Isolus has around four billion brothers and sisters." Rose looked at Kelly, who was leaning against Lily, who was leaning on Kelly.

"Over 80,000 spectators and 13,000 athletes - uh... they're gone, all of those people. Um..." Kelly looked at Rose, gabbing her arm.

"Rosie, we need to head upstairs. Now!" The platinum blonde and the brunette ran up the stairs.

Kelly and Lily turned the corner and Lily whipped out her sonic pencil and started trying to sonic the lock, knowing it's the least she could try to do. Rose and Trish came up and started banging on the door.

"Cloe, it's Rose! And Kelly, and Lily! Open the door!" Kelly shook her head, letting Lily try. "We found your ship! We can send you home!" The platinum blonde looked at Rose.

"She's gonna draw Earth." Those four words made Rose freeze and Lily try even harder. After a few more failed attempts, Lily whispered, "Screw it!" and she pocketed her pencil and snatched the ax from Rose, violently hacking at the door like there was no tomorrow. In one more swoop, a larger hole than she remembered Rose creating was made and she reached in and knocked aside the chair and pulled open the door. The four ran in, everybody yelling "Cloe!"

By then, Cloe had was coloring in Africa, and her demon drawing was trying to come out again.

"I'm coming." Kelly ran forward, towards Cloe, along with Rose. However, they were both pushed back by the demon dad's banging.

_"If you stop Cloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I _cannot_ be _alone_. It's not _fair!_"_ At the last word, Kelly was pushed over the edge, overreacting for Shelly this time. Lily grabbed Kelly's jacket hood, keeping the blonde running in place. Rose held out the hand with the pod.

"Look, we've got your pod."

"The pod is dead."

"No, it - it only needs heat!"

Kelly and Cloe spoke in unison, _"It needs more than heat!"_

"What, then?" Rose looked between Kelly and Cloe, confused.

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved." Kel pointed to the drawing of the two Time Lords(Lady) and the TARDIS, where the two were pointing to a drawing of the Olympic torch. "And that one!" Kelly, forgetting her anger, grinned and walked over to Kel.

"Kel, I could kiss you right now!" Kel held up his hands, backing away. Kelly grimaced. "Don't worry, I won't actually kiss you, I'm only 15!"

Rose picked up the drawing, looking at the torch that the two were pointing to. "She didn't draw that, she did! But it needs more than heat, Doctor, Shelly!"

_"The torch is still on it's way. I suppose it's much more than a torch now, it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love!"_ Rose looked up from the drawing, it dawning on her, whereas Kelly and Lily were waiting anxiously.

"Love." Rose looked at the girls, a small grin dancing on her lips.

_"So let's have a look from the helicopter - there we go, the torch bearer running."_ Rose turned around to face the girls.

"I know how to charge up the pod." Lily and Kelly let out a whoop of happiness as they ran down the hall with Rose and down the stairs and out the house.

Outside, they could hear people cheering for the torch bearer. The three were running, Lily in the lead. Rose handed her the pod and Lily ran off to the crowd, where, after a small squirm through the crowd, she reached the edge, to be stopped by a cop.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to watch from here."

"No, I've got to get closer!"

"No way."

"Wow, even coppers in England are strict. At least they're more polite than America," Lily mumbled.

As the torch bearer ran past, and Rose and Kelly joined them, the pod started beeping. Lily stroked it tenderly. "You felt it." It wasn't a question. Lily looked up to see the back of the torch bearer. She stepped back, feeling kind of proud to take Rose's place. She whispered to it, "Feel our love," and she tossed it into the air. She, Rose, Kelly, and Kel all watched as the pod flew towards the torch, landing in the flame. The torch bearer stumbled, but righted himself again, giving the torch an odd glance. The five in the crowd jumped up and down in happiness. "Yes!" Rose shouted.

The four shouted for joy again, and they all embraced in a big group hug. "You did it!" Kel praised Lily, who just kept grinning. Kel pointed in the direction of the torch bearer. "What was it you did?" Lily laughed, hugging him again. Kelly grinned and, when Lily let go, she snogged him. Lily rolled her eyes, looking away, and pretending to gag, causing Rose to laugh even more, the blonde jumping up and down in happiness. Kelly pulled back, taking in a deep breath, and patted Kel on the shoulder, her face as red as a tomato.

The three girls walked back to the street, watching as the kids were reunited with their families. However, they were still missing the Doctor and Shelly. Rose looked toward the house. "Shelly, Doctor."

"I dunnno who you three are or what you did, but thank you, dears!" The old woman grabbed Rose and kissed her cheek, doing the same for Kelly and Lily. "And thank that man and that other girl for me, too!" She walked away, smiling. Rose scratched her head.

"Where are they? They should be here!" The three looked around as all the children played. "All the drawings have come back to life." Lily's eyes widened and Kelly gasped and they ran back to Cloe's house, Rose right behind them. Before they got close to the house, the door closed. Lily reached the door first and she tried to open it. Rose and Kelly came up behind her.

"Trish, get out!"

"I can't, the door's stuck!"

"Are Shelly or the Doctor in there?"

"I don't think so," was her muffled reply. The three could barely hear Cloe whimper, "Mummy."

"Cloe, listen to me. It isn't real. It's just left over energy from the Isolus. But you can get rid of it, Cloe!" Kelly yelled, trying to get them to hear her.

"Help us!" Lily tried to sonic the door, but realized she didn't even know how to operate the darned thing and pocketed it again.

"It's cause you're so scared that he's real! But you can get shut of him, Cloe."

"Mummy."

"You can do it, Cloe!"

"I can't! I can't!" Lily sighed, and leaned her head against the door. "I'm with you, Cloe. You're not alone," they could hear Trish say from their side to her daughter. "You'll never be alone again." The three time travelers shouted through the door, "Cloe, sing again! Cloe, sing!"

Kelly and Lily smiled as they heard the two sing the Kookaburra song. The three girls outside sighed, turned their backs to the door, and slid down it, sitting down.

Kel walked over to them. All three were upset at the thought of the Doctor and Shelly gone. "Maybe they;ve gone somewhere." He was looking at Rose, ignoring Lily and Kelly.

"Who's gonna hold his hand now?" Kelly sighed, a small smile on her face as she remembered what would come next. She leaned on Rose. "Well, he has got Shelly..." She trailed off, suggestively, making Lily groan. "Not again, Kelly! Really?" Kelly grinned, despite the mood. "Really."

* * *

_"Just look at this, utterly incredible scenes at the Olympic stadium. 80,000 athletes and spectators, they disappeared. They've come back. They've returned."_

The three time travelers and Kel walked in, looking at the TV screen.

_"They've reappeared. It's quite incredible. Bob, this will certainly..."_

"80,000 people, So where's Shelly? Where's the Doctor. We need them!"

_"But hang on, the torch bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightning earlier that seemed to strike him. Uh, maybe he's injured. He's definitely in trouble."_ The torch bearer fell down._ "Does this mean that the Olympic dream is dead?"_ Lily tightened her hands into fists.

"No, c'mon, Doc, Shelly. Where are y'all?"

As soon as Lily finished, the screen displayed two pairs of feet and two hands pick up the torch together. The camera rose to show the Doctor's and Shelly's beaming (and slightly blushing) faces. The crowd cheered as the two ran on_._

_"There's a mystery man and mystery woman. They've picked up the flame. I have no idea who they are."_ The Doctor and Shelly kept running, grinning. _"Um, they're carrying the flame. Yes, they're carrying the flame, and no one wants to stop them. And, um, it's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope and it's courage and it's love."_ The screen then showed the beige-clad man and the green-clad teenager run up the red stairs, with a spotlight on them, making Shelly look flushed red in embarrassment. Lily and Kelly were grinning at their friends.

* * *

The entire audience was cheering for the two as they ran up to the podium. The two were standing next to the basin where the flame would be. They held the flame up in victory, whooping excitedly. They turned and lowered the torch, letting the flame catch on, the torch in the Doctor's right hand and in Shelly's left hand. They raised it again, and in unison, they said to the Isolus, "Go on. Join your brothers and sisters," then they whispered, "They'll be waiting/Love long and prosper." Yes, Shelly did alter the famous line for the Isolus.

* * *

The flame roared on the screen, and the six watching were beaming in pride at knowing who the "mystery man and woman" really were (well, Kel sort of did), and in happiness that the Isolus was going home (again, Kel didn't really know).

* * *

The Doctor and Shelly walked side-by-side down the street, beaming as they saw the children happily playing in the street. Rose, Lily, and Kelly walked up a ways behind them, grinning. Shelly knew they were there, but when they spoke, she nearly had a heart(s?) attack.

"Cake?/Nutella?/Pie?" They had their hands out, on Rose's was a cupcake with edible ball bearings on them, in Lily's was, in fact, a jar of Nutella with small bread sticks stuck in there, sticking out, and in Kelly's hand was a cream pie, which she intended to smash into one or both of the Time Lords' faces for making them worry.

The two turned around and they started laughing, the other three joining in. The Doctor and Shelly walked towards the other three of the group, the Doctor taking the cake and Shelly taking a stick out of the Nutella.

"Top banana!" He took off part of the wrapping, taking a bite, and humming in delight. Shelly snapped off the Nutella covered piece with her mouth, grinning as she crunched the snack.

"I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat - masterpiece!"

Kelly, being devious, snuck around behind the two and tapped them on the shoulders. The two turned around and Kelly immediately hit them in the face with the pie. They licked off some of the cream, the Doctor humming and nodding to the side.

"Not bad. You alright, Shelly?" Shelly hadn't been too happy about having a pie smashed in her face, especially since it got all over her glasses and if it was one thing you _never_ did was dirty her glasses.

The dirty blonde took off her glasses - which left two clear spaces around her eyes - and looked up at Kelly, the cream covering her devious smile. Kelly only saw the glint in her eye and thought she was mad at her (which she was, but she didn't know she was scheming). The platinum blonde held her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, Shelly, it's all right, 'kay? It was just-"

"-Just a means for getting back at you two for making us worry so much for y'all!" Lily piped up, in between bites on the Nutella-covered sticks, grinning. Kelly glared at her boisterous friend, before looked back at Shelly, worried again.

"Sh- Shelly?" Kelly got closer to Shelly, who reached into her pocket, pulling out another cream pie (why it was in her pocket when she never knew) and smashed it on Kelly's head. Since she had long hair, it was as evil as getting the cream on Shelly's glasses, they're physical weaknesses.

Silence fell over the group as the two blondes had a staring contest, before they started to laugh, at their appearances or their situation, they never explained.

The two hugged, ignoring the fact that they were covered in cream. Lily bounced over to the Doctor and started licking some cream off of him, who became very still at the sudden invasion of privacy. While licking, Lily hummed. "It could be better with Nutella..." and she resumed licking. Soon, most of the cream was gone and she stepped away and started on her friends.

Rose hugged the now-licked-clean Doctor. "Oh, I thought I's lost you two!" Shelly, now also licked clean, came over and Rose added her into the short-lived hug. They separated and two said "Nah," in unison. "Not on a night like this," whereas Shelly just said, "Not with the rest of his long life left!"

"This is a night for lost things being found. Come on." The Doctor waved Lily and Kelly over, who joined the three and they started walking off, the Doctor grabbing Shelly's hand.

"What now?" The Doctor looked to Rose, who was next to Shelly.

"I want to go to the games! What we came for. Well, what you and I came for. I dunno about the girls." He kept eating the cake. Rose leaned into Shelly, who leaned into the Doctor, causing the teenager to blush.

"Go on, give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?" Rose was grinning, letting up on Shelly.

"Well, I will tell you this - Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put." Rose looked at him in surprise, whereas the Girls just listened, content.

"Really? You're joking, aren't you? He's joking, isn't he?" The Girls shrugged, and the Doctor spun around to face the group, then turned back around.

"I was only 12 at the time, I didn't pay any attention to that kind of stuff!" was Shelly's answer. Rose looked at Kelly and Lily, the latter of which had been trying to lick Kelly for a while, but she just kept yelling at her. They spoke in unison, "Same." Lily piped up, "Except I was 13 at the time."

"Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?"

"Wait and see!" The fireworks went off with a surprising and loud *bang!*, startling the Girls. The two adults laughed at the three.

"You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will." The four Time Lords(HOW MANY TIMES?! LADIES!) looked at Rose and spoke in unison, "Never say 'never ever.'" They stopped walking and another round of fireworks went off. They looked up.

"Nah, we'll always be okay, the Girls, you, and me!" Rose looked at the four, who had grown quiet and slightly solemn. "Don't you reckon, Girls, Doctor?" The three felt their hearts drop at the thought of what would come next, slightly remembering that they would meet the Doctor for the first time only after two more episodes.

"Something in the air, something coming." Rose looked back up to the sky.

"What?"

Another firework went off and Shelly and Kelly started humming Doomsday's theme. "A storm's approaching." Rose looked at the four, curious as to why the three Girls were humming, and looked back up, a torrent of fireworks going off at once.

As soon as the fireworks went off, the Girls felt something click in their chests and they knew it was time to go. 'Why must we always make a show whenever we have to leave?' Shelly thought, redundantly. Lily and Kelly hummed, before they didn't have a chance to.

Before they disappeared, Shelly grabbed the Doctor's arm, getting his attention. He hummed, before he noticed the look in her eyes that would always be the same. She's leaving again. He nodded, letting her speak before her lungs were too constricted.

"Doc, you need to know that..." Shelly gasped, and tried to get out, "You'll me...et... us... soon... Not... Not next... but..." Shelly had put herself to the limit, and she could tell Kelly and Lily were at the limit as well, seeing as they strained to stay awake, for Shelly's benefit. The three collapsed in unison, thankfully not catching anybody's else's attention. The Doctor and Rose stared at them as their friends went through more suffering, finally falling into unconsciousness and disappearing off to whenever their next adventure is, whether it's together or not.

* * *

**OCSluvr: _Well, hope y'all liked it! I really worked my patoot off this past weekend trying to finish this for y'all before school started again tomorrow. NO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! UGH!_**

_**I will try to update this and my other stories sooner, but I cannot make any promises except that I will update before summer. Life is busy, and I forget this. **_

_**Over 12,00 words?! This is definitely the longest chapter I have written! X3 But then again, I **_**did**_** end the last one a bit prematurely, didn't I? '-: Oh well! X3**_

_**Well, again, hope y'all enjoyed! Please review, follow, and favorite if this is to your liking! X3 **_

_**Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Shakespeare Code**

**or**

**Chapter 7: Explorations and Confusion**

**_OCsluvr:_**** Howdy, y'all! Here's another chapter, sooner than expected, on my part. March 26 is(or was, dunno when I'll finish this. :P) the 10th anniversary of New Who, which, having started the show with this, is very important to me. Yes, I love Classic Who - from what I could watch on Netflix. I have an understanding of (most) of the Doctors, Doctors one though five, then seven, eight, war, nine, up through Capaldi's Doc.**

**Also, recently, there was WhoFest number TWO a while ago (for those who live in my state), and even though I couldn't go and meet Colin Baker or Peri or Davros or the New Who's Cybermen and Dalek voice actor, I will try and give these kinds of experiences to not just these characters, but my characters in my other stories who would seem like they go to this kind of thing, since they are all fangirls/geeks/nerds/fiction-gurus. XP Just an FYI! X3**

**Oh, and the Doc's thoughts** _*are this,*_ **and Kelly and Lily in unison 'will be this.'**

**Reviews(I've only gotten two so far...):**

_grapejuice101: Here you go, another chapter! Glad you like these so far. And you still haven't told me what you meant when you said "Polio." ;3_

**Me:** _*pouts*_

**Martha:** Author, are you okay?

**Me:** No, I'm not okay. Only one person keeps reviewing...

**Martha:** Well, at least someone likes your stories enough to review, right?...

**Me:** _*stares*_

**Martha:** _*holds up TheBigCat's review*_ Wait, see? TheBigCat-

**Me:** Kitty-tan-

**Martha:** ... TheBigCat reviewed!

**Me**: Oh, ok then.

_TheBigCat: Thanks, and don't worry, it'll be in the near future (I literally have it all planned out in a journal, with what episodes and which regeneration and stuff! X3)! And, I haven't had much time recently to work on it, but I'm getting some free time, so I'll work on it! X3  
_

**Me:** Yeah, that's nice and all but that doesn't mean that one review will make me feel better, and that I don't like being appreciated... Even grapejuice's reviews are getting shorter and shorter and I hardly hear from Kitty-tan anyways..._ *starts to cry*_ What am I doing wrong?

**Martha:** _*awkwardly holds me*_ Ummm... _*Doctor pops up**hands me over to him*_

**Doctor:** _*stares at me**gives Martha a hard stare**speaks in condescending tone*_ Martha?

**Martha:** _*holds her hands up in surrender*_ It wasn't me! She just started complaining that no one liked her story enough to review, and then she started crying!

**Doctor:** _*raises an eyebrow*_

**Martha:** Honest!

**Doctor:** _*shakes his head*_ I thought I taught you better...

**Martha:** _*scoffs*_

**Doctor:** _*looks up at camera*_ Well, since it doesn't look like she'll be recovering anytime soon, please read on, and please review, she's soaking my suit and it's kinda hard to get tear stains out of this. Oh, and, since she forgot to mention this, these are _*my thoughts,*_ these are _'Shelly's thoughts,' 'Kelly's thoughts,'_ and **_'Lily's thoughts,'_ **which are the same. And, when they're in unison, it's still _**'this.'**_

**Jack:** _*pops in*_ At least she doesn't wear mascara or any other makeup to smear... _That_'d be a disaster...

**Doctor:**_ *nods*_ Well, that's true... _*looks at Jack*_ Oi, you aren't in this episode! Shoo!

**Jack:** _*holds hands in surrender*_ Fine, fine. Sheesh. _*flickers out of existence*_

**Martha:** _*points to where Jack was*_ Who was he?

**Doctor:** _*shakes his head*_ Nobody... *looks at camera* Well, go on! Read!

* * *

The three woke up in the TARDIS. They looked around, before they were roughly shaken around. They heard a _squeakersqueaker_ of a squeaky handle turning. They looked towards the console to see the Doctor and Martha.

"But _how_ do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Shelly tried to stand up, before saying over the TARDIS' din, "The 'it' you so rudely addressed is a she, thank you very much. Isn't that right, Sexy?" Shelly patted the TARDIS' railing, which was giving her supports. The TARDIS, through all the clatter she was making, hummed in response, almost happy that someone finally called her a "her" and not an "it."

"Fine. What makes _her_ go?" Martha enunciated the "her," not looking at Shelly.

"Oh, let's take the fun and the mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It-"

"She!" The three girls yelled, interrupting. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"_She_ just does! Hold on tight!" Lily and Kelly, who had finally managed to stand up with their friend, immediately fell over in their attempt to walk over and help the Doctor fly the TARDIS. The two who were at the console were tossed away when she landed.

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" The Doctor stood up, hurrying over to the girls, giving them a quick hug. When he let go, he ran back to the console to grab his coat. "Yes. And I failed. Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip and one trip only!" By then, the Doctor had thrown on his coat and had run to the door, grabbing the three girls in the process. _'Yeah, that's what you said to the flight attendant,'_ Shelly thought, grinning. The Doctor scoffed mentally. *_As a matter of fact, it was not my fault. She-*_

_'Yeah, yeah, she was just on board for some accident and no matter how hard you tried, you always got stuck on one adventure after the next with her! "Oh, you know how it's like. You put something off for one day and suddenly it's a hundred years later."'_ Shelly, Kelly, and Lily were grinning now, at him. He spluttered. Martha was just staring at them, confused.

_*Well... I... Did you just quote me?*_ Shelly's grin widened, if possible.

_'Yup. Your "favorite Doctor," if I remember correctly.'_ The Doctor gave her a confused look. She shook it off.

_'Never mind.'_

All four stood in front of the door.

"Outside this door..."

"Brave new world." The four spoke in unison. Martha grinned at them.

"Where are we?" The four stepped aside, pulling open the door. "Take a look." When Martha made no sign of moving, the Doctor nodded towards the door. "After you." Martha grinned and walked out of the TARDIS. The four walked out after her, closing the door behind them. Shelly turned to see Martha staring in disbelief.

"Oh, you're kidding me." Some children ran past, "You're so kidding me. Oh my gosh, we did it! We traveled in time!" A man walked past and Martha grinned up at the Doctor. "Where are we?" Lily piped up, "Actually, I think you mean, '_When_ are we?' And, it's some time in the 16th century, I believe. Right, Doc?"

Martha started in surprise, turning to face the American voice behind her, where the Girls were. Martha grinned, still too excited about being in the past. Shelly could practically hear the music from the episode. "Right, sorry. Gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?" The Doctor looked up and pulled Martha back. "Mind out!"

They just missed being covered in human waste, to put it lightly. The Girls scrunched up their noses, the scent overpowering to Shelly and Kelly, the scent just uncomfortable to Lily. "Gardez-loo!" The Doctor stared at the waste which had just fallen where Martha was standing.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that." Shelly and Kelly rolled their eyes.

"Well, duh! After all, it stinks of fifteen-hundreds." The Doctor looked around.

"Your right, it is!" The two shook their heads, their faces twisted in disgust.

"No, it _literally_ smells. Can we move on?" The Doctor nodded, when Martha hummed in agreement. "Yeah..."

"I've seen worse, though. I've worked the late-night shift, A&amp;E." Martha grinned, then the four kept walking and she held a hand out in worry. "But are we safe?" The four turned around to face her. "I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" The Doctor answered, the same time Shelly answered, "What, do you think we'd've brought you here just to stand and watch?" She had a grin on her face, making her statement seem less rude. Martha tilted her head to the side. "It's like in the films - you step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race!"

The Doctor and Shelly answered in unison, again, "I'll tell you what, then, don't... step on any butterflies./You've seen too many American films... 'Back to the Future', however..." The two started turn away, but with another thought, turned back, "What have butterflies ever done to you?/In that trilogy, you change the future by a whole lot worse, like having your mum fall in love with you and not your dad..."

Martha took after them, taking a breath. "What if-" They heard a small squish and the three Girls winced in sympathy as they kept walking, "I dunno. What if I kill my grandfather?" The four turned around, only the Doctor speaking this time.

"Are you planning to?" Martha shook her head, "No." The four turned around, saying in unison, "Well, then."

"And this is London?" The four looked back at her, the two Girls who knew this speaking in unison, "Think so. 'Round about, um, ooh, 1599? Like Lily and Shelly said, sixteenth-century."

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right?" The four looked back to her again, stopping. "I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?" The four stared incredulously at her.

"Why would they do that?" Lily rolled her eyes, the Doctor had no sense of difference. Which, she could guess, was a good thing. Her class and Shelly and Kelly's class always bring up racism, whenever they can, as a _joke_, nonetheless!

"I'm not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." The Doctor shrugged.

"We're not even human. Just walk about like you own the place - works for us." They turned around again. "Besides, you'd be surprised - Elizabethan England, not so different from your time." He pointed behind them, to a man scooping up horse dung. "Look over there. They've got recycling," he looked at two men, who were drinking from a barrel of water, "water coolant," they could hear a man preaching about the end, as they walked on.

"And the Earth will be consumed by flame!" The Doctor laughed, continuing on.

"Global warming." Shelly and Lily laughed at the man's face as they walked past, all five of them in a line, next to each other, the same order as the three were with Vincent. "Oh, yes, and entertainment," the Doctor turned back to them, "popular entertainment for the masses." He started looking back and forth. "If I'm right, then we're just down the street by Southwark, right next to..." he trailed off as he grabbed two of his companion's hands, the other grabbing each other's as they ran down the street and round a corner.

"Oh, yes! The Globe Theater, brand-new, just opened." They could hear applause. "Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe. It's-"

"It's a tetradecagon, 14-"

"14 sides, containing-"

"containing the man himself," the Doctor finished his sentence, turning to face Martha, who was on his left, and Kelly, who was next to Martha, Shelly and Lily on the Doctor's right.

"Whoa, you don't mean..." she looked at the Doctor, who was smiling and swaying, glancing behind him to Shelly and Lily, who were - respectively - grinning and looking at him confused. "Is Shakespeare in there?" Lily asked for Martha. The Doctor turned towards them, still wearing his smile.

"Oh, yes." He grinned at Shelly, glancing up to the Globe. "Miss Cainbridge, Miss Kartwright, Miss Marchet, and Miss Jones, will you four accompany me to the theater?" The Doctor held out both arms, grinning at the four of them like a child. The four grabbed his arms, two on each side, and answered in unison, "Mr. Smith, we will."

As they walked, the Doctor said to Martha, "Now you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare." Shelly tried to suppress a giggle when he said the man's name, thinking of The Catherine Tate Show's skit with David Tennant as the English teacher - not the one with him as the ghost of Christmas present. _'I'll have to show him - and Donna - that sometime...'_

While Shelly was trying to not laugh, Kelly mumbled, "Even though no one will believe you, yeah, you sure can!" Lily and the Doctor rolled their eyes at her. Martha didn't hear her, saying to the Doctor with sarcasm, "Then, I could get sectioned!"

* * *

The oh-so-nonconspicous five stood in the crowd, applauding for the play they saw. Shelly and Kelly were excited and nervous for this episode, as it was one of the dark episodes Ten had ('Out of many,' they added).

"That's amazing, just amazing!" Martha looked at the four, though mostly at the Doctor, "It's worth putting up with the smell." The four smiled, looking at the all-male cast, which made the Girls scowl at the remembrance of how sexist and racist the past was. "And those are men are dressed as women, yeah?" The Doctor leaned closer to Martha.

"London never changes." Shelly and the Doctor glanced at each other and smiled, before looking back at the cast. _'How do they do kissing scenes, I wonder? Do the males kiss each other, or did they just not show it?'_ Shelly couldn't help but wonder.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare! Author! Author!" Martha, who had been shaking her fist whilst yelling, quickly lowered it, looking between the Doctor and the Girls who's faces she didn't recognize but just assumed it was them. "Do people shout that? Do they shout 'Author'?" In reply, the man behind her started to shout just that.

"Author! Author!" Soon, everybody started to shout "Author!" and the five looked around at the crowd, the three girls grinning in happiness.

'Well," they listened to the shouts some more, "they do now." Shelly and Lily laughed at that and started shouting "Author!", while Kelly just shook her head, grinning, and soon joined in.

With a big jump and a wave to the audience, Shakespeare himself, although younger than most paintings depicted him in modern day, appeared in front of the audience. Everyone whistled or kept shouting author. The applause seemed to intensify from what it already was at, which didn't surprise the two Whovians, but it did surprise Lily, who just stared in shock, especially since she also got a waft of some more unlikeable... erm... body odor, to put it lightly.

There was the occaisional "Author!" now, but most were just applauding and whistling whilst Shakespeare blew kisses out to the audience. Martha leaned over a bit closer to Shelly.

"He's a bit different to his portraits." Shelly shook her head, how had Martha read the narrative, oh, she was just speaking her own thoughts... _'And plot demanded it,'_ she thought with a slightly frustrated tone. Lily and Kelly rolled their eyes.

Even though Shelly was in awe at one of the many people who have inspired her (she took theater, musical theater, and three art classes back in their time, as well as some technological- and financial- related classes), she felt a small tug at the back of her mind, one which she always felt whenever she remembered something. She looked over to her right, to see the young lady, dressed up like royalty, in the booth, by herself. Shelly's jaw tightened and her applause slowed, till her lowered her hands and crossed her arms, getting into a defensive stance. She remembered as well as most Whovians what would happen next, and she tried to tone down her excitement at meeting - well, seeing, Shakespeare.

"Genius. He's a genius - _the_ genius - the most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak." Shelly jumped in surprise when the Doctor's voice ripped through her thoughts. **_'Well, someone's a bit jumpy today, aren't they?'_** Shelly shook her head at Lily's thought. The brunette didn't know what would happen, of course she'd make a remark like that.

_'No, Lily, it's coz of what'll happen in this episode.'_ Lily raised a questioning brow at this, but said nothing more, looking back to the stage. Shelly leaned towards the Doctor and said to him, "Don't always look forward to meeting your idols." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like you aren't excited either, miss 'Theater-and-musical-theater-and-art-student'! You practically live to his name!" Shelly shook her head. "No," she corrected, "I live to God's name. I just read up and act out Shakespeare and admire him," she added in a soft voice, so only he could hear. He grinned, shaking his head and continued on his little tangent.

"Always, he chooses the best words, new, beautiful, brilliant words." Shelly and Kelly counted down. _'3, 2, 1.'_

"Ah, shut your big, fat mouths!" Even though the audience found this rather amusing, the five time travelers felt a small bit of them - the bit that admired Shakespeare - wither up and die inside from disappointment.

"Oh, well," the three of four Time Lords (and Ladies) said in unison, sighing.

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha mumbled, although Shelly mentally corrected, _'Well, don't hype up your meeting, at least. So then you won't be as disappointed. Or jinx it, like the Doc did.'_ Despite most fanfiction characters, who would call the Doctor "Theta," Shelly - who much preferred to be his mate (not _that_ kind of mate, _golly_!) - decided to irk him by calling him "Doc," since she always had a great deal of fun irking people.

"You've got excellent taste. I'll give you that. Oh," Shakespeare pointed to a member of the audience, "that's a wig." Shelly and Kelly glanced at each other and shivered, feeling a small change in the atmosphere of the area, as if they could hear the Carionite's words.

"I know what you're all saying - "Love's Labours Lost," that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops," he snapped his fingers at "stops," and the audience all said "yeah"s in agreement. "Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle. You'll find out soon." The audience all shouted out "when", whereas the time travelers were all confused. "Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius," At that, he bowed, and Shelly, Kelly, and Lily all felt a shiver run down their spine as Shelly and Kelly knew what the girl was doing.

He stood straight back up, the audience laughing. He looked up to the girl's box. "When?" The two blondes could feel the tension as Shakespeare and the girl both stared at each other. "Tomorrow night, " the crowd cheered in large "Yay!"s, whereas the actors all looked at each other, confused. "The premier of my brand new play - A sequel, no less - and I call it 'Love's Labours Won'!" The audience applauded, even Martha, but the Time Lords - yes, even Lily - were staring at the stage in confusion - the Doc and Lily - and a sense of dread - Shelly and Kelly.

Later, as the crowd was flowing out of The Globe Theater. The Girls and the Doctor had been quiet ever since they heard of Love's Labours Won would be performed tomorrow night. "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Love's Labours Won.'"

Before the Doctor could say anything, Shelly jumped in. "Well, I _am_ an expert, and that's exactly right. The Lost Play. It doesn't exist but in rumors and mentioned in list of his plays, but never, ever turns up," she looked over to the Doctor and let him continue. He nodded and turned his head to face Martha. "And no one knows why."

"Have you got a mini disk or something? We can tape it, we can flog it. Sell it when we get home, make a mint." Martha's tone had increased in excitedness and when she finished, the Time Lords (and Ladies) looked at her like she was crazy for thinking of wrecking the timeline. In unison, all four said to her, "No." Martha's smile fell and she looked ahead, nodding. "That would be bad." The four nodded with her and said in unison again, "Yeah, yeah." Martha giggled.

"So how come it disappeared in the first place?" The five slowed down a bit at Martha's and Lily's question.

"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS," the Doctor sighed, noticing Shelly's and Kelly's mixed expressions, both a mirror of each other - happiness, anger, confusion, and eagerness, "But I suppose we could stay a bit longer." Martha and Lily were grinning, not noticing Shelly and Kelly glance at each other in worry.

_'Is it worth it? To stay?'_

_'Well, it ain't like we can leave, now, can we?'_

_'Meh, that is true.'_

_'Thank you.'_

**_'Watcha talking about?'_ **The two blondes jumped in fright at Lily's mental interruption of their conversation. It's hard to have even private psychological conversations

* * *

The five walked past the sign of a bronze elephant, marching forwards, with the words "The Elephant" in fancy manuscript and straight inside and upstairs, passing by the landlady of the place on the stairs. The Doctor knocked on the wooden door frame, smiling. "Hello." Shakespeare leaned back in his chair when Shelly popped her head in beside the Doctor.

"Excuse us, we aren't interrupting, are we?" Shelly asked, strolling in, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame, with Lily and Kelly - who had jumped the last four steps to join them - followed suit. They grinned, and Kelly said, "Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?" The blondes didn't let the Carionite girl remain unnoticed, just not called upon.

The Doctor came in, standing in front of the men at the table, smiling. He nodded towards the Girls. "What they said," he was still smiling. Martha came in, standing behind the Doctor in shyness, at which the Girls pushed themselves away from the wall and walked over to stand beside the two.

Said man looked away. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs," he pinched the bridge of his nose, possibly out of frustration. He carried on, "No, you can't have yourself sketched with me, and please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now, be a good boy and good girls and shove-" he seemed to notice the four ladies the Doctor had with him, and gazed at them, ignoring in some ways Martha, and focusing on the three. The four smiled at him as the Doctor turned away to show them.

"Hey, nonny, nonny. Sit right down here next to me. You two, get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

The woman from earlier came in, grabbing each man's shoulder. "Come on, lads, I think our William's found his new muse." The woman turned away and left, followed by the two men.

Shakespeare leaned forward, now addressing Shelly and Martha both, the former blushing profusely, "Sweet ladies." They came over and Shelly let Martha sit down in front of Shakespeare, the dirty blonde and her friends choosing to stand behind Martha, even though only Shelly and Martha held the man's gaze. The Doctor sat himself down in the other chair.

"Such interesting clothing. So... fitted." The two looked at their clothes - Martha's consisting of her red jacket, red top underneath and black pants, her hair in a high pony tail which sprayed out in the back, whereas Shelly still wore her green jacket over her gray tank top, zebra sport shorts over black leggings, and her black combat boots, with her hair in what used to be a high ponytail, but had sunk low to a regular ponytail, many hair wispies dangling in her face. While Shelly smiled and nodded at him, fixing her annoying hair, Martha spoke to him.

"Um, verily, forsooth. egads!" The Doctor gaped at her, him and the Girls all murmuring to her, "No, no." She glanced at him and looked at the Girls, "Don't do that. Don't." The Doc turned to Shakespeare, holding up his psychic paper.

"I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, these are Lady Shelly Cainbridge, Lady Kelly Kartwright, and Lady Lily Marchet of Dallas, and this is our companion, Miss Martha Jones." Shakespeare stared at the paper.

"Interesting, that bit of paper -"" he pointed to the psychic paper, "- it's blank."

The Doctor lowered his paper. "Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it - absolute genius." He was grinning and Shelly shook her head, patting the Doctor's shoulder. Shakespeare nodded, humming in thought. Martha shook her head. "No, it says right there, 'Sir Doctor, Lady Shelly, Lady Kelly, Lady Lily, and Martha Jones.' It says so." Shakespeare lent forward. "And I say it's blank."

"Eh, psychic paper. Um long story," he looked at Martha, then folded up the wallet and muttered, "Oh, I hate starting from scratch." Shelly, Kelly, and Lily. Shakespeare soon stared at Shelly. She looked around the room, maybe he was looking at something past her, or thinking. But, no, she found out when she looked back, he was still staring at her. She grinned nervously. Shakespeare leaned forward, gazing at Shelly.

"Why, young maiden, do you have metal dots on your teeth?" Shelly unconsciously ran her tongue over her braces, her face flushing pink from embarrassment. Kelly stepped in.

"They are a type of device the people of our land possess - for those who have poor teeth, crooked, bent, that sort of thing. Shelly here is just one of them," the platinum blonde patted Shelly on the back, and the dirty blonde grinned nervously. Shakespeare was still entranced by her braces, however, until he remembered something, leaning back in his chair.

"'Psychic'? Never heard that before. And words are my trade. Who are you, exactly?" He leaned closer to the Doctor and Lily - who was behind him, but she doubted he meant to talk to the brunette, and just quietly observed. "More to the point, who is you delicious metal-bound lady and blackamoor lady?" Martha looked at him like he was insane, whereas Shelly blanched at his words. _'Metal-bound?!'_

"What did you say?" The two in question spoke in unison, Martha surprised, but Shelly just kept staring at nothing, processing. Only one word could come to mind when she would ever reflect on his words. "Blimey." Lily elbowed her in the ribs, Kelly staring at her harshly. **'You spoke aloud.' **Shelly winced._ 'Oops.'_

"Whoops. Aren't those words we use nowadays?" Shakespeare, who had been resting his head on his hand, lowered his hand to the table with a *thunk*. "A maiden with contraptions on her teeth, followed by an Ethiop girl, a swarth, a queen of Afric?" The Doctor sighed, leaning back, and Martha was grinning, since she didn't believe what he was saying - about her or Shelly. She looked over to the Doctor, glancing up at Shelly for a sign of disapproval. However, the dirty blonde was still.

"Can't believe I'm hearing this."

"It's political correctness gone mad." Shelly and Kelly - the two of their group who get their noses into Libertarianism - scoffed, crossing their arms in unison. "We'll say..." The Doctor looked back to Shakespeare.

"Um, Martha's from a far-off land - Freedonia. And as I said, the Girls are from a part of that country, called Dallas." Shelly rolled her eyes. _'Very original, Doc.'_ He muttered to her, "I'd like to see you do better."

A man wearing black clothes, all very fancy for that time period, waltzed in. "Excuse me! Hold hard a moment." The time travelers looked behind them to the man, the two blondes who had seen the show rolling their eyes in frustration, whereas Lily watched in amazement.

"This is abominable behaviour -" the man started to walk forward, "- a new play without warning. I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare." Said man was holding his head in his hand, a thing he did very often, Shelly noticed. "As Master of Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and be examined by me before it can be performed." Shelly loudly muttered under her breath, "No wonder there are hardly any good plays nowadays." Kelly and Lily grinned, but the man - sorry, _Master of Revels_, heard her, and wasn't amused.

"And who are _you_ to be questioning _my_ judgement?" The man had approached her, closing in on every word, by now being pretty much in her face. However, she crossed her arms and got in her 'try and beat me' stance, with her - as Kelly calls it - _"bad-ass face,"_ however Shelly preferred to call the entire thing - and what she was preparing to say - her _"Ben-Sisko rant/mood."_

She blinked a few times, before speaking, lowering her voice and keeping her voice calm, but harsh, like CCaptain Ben Sisko, from DS9.

"I meant _exactly_ what I said. I don't have to repeat myself to the likes of _you_."

Now, normally, Shelly would be more considerate to people she knew would die soon, but this man just always rubbed her the wrong way - how he was supposed to, no doubt, but he still did. And now, being face to face with him, she just let out her words, dripping with sarcasm, before pivoting on her heel, her hair whipping his face, and walked with confidence by the Carionite girl. Said girl silently looked at Shelly, before she looked back to the man, who was steaming in anger, his face red from it, and from having hair whip his face. He glared at her, breathing roughly, trying to calm himself down, no doubt, before turning to Shakespeare, totally ignoring her presence. Shakespeare looked up at the Revels Master.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round."

"I don't work to your schedule. You work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is canceled." The girl left Shelly, who stayed in her corner, brooding angrily, receiving worried glances from her friends and the two time travelers from this world.

"It's all go 'round here, innit?" Martha murmured to the Doctor, which Shelly heard from her corner and scoffed. The man continued, ignoring Shelly still as he walked past her to the door. However, she didn't ignore him. She kicked him in the back of the knee, hoping to hear a crunch. However, all she heard was a wince from him as he felt the pain. Her subconscious probably stopped her from doing something like breaking someone's bone without reasonable cause, yet she still felt disappointed when he turned around to face them, his face beet red from anger.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do," he said this with difficulty, holding his knee as close to his chest yet still look respectable as possible, "'Love's Labours Won' will never be played." He then left the room and Shelly barely refrained from shouting after him some crude insult, trying to keep this story's rating to K-plus.

Almost immediately after, Shelly felt a small twang in her hearts, which she knew meant that he was close to his death, gagging.

Martha lowered her mug of ale, after taking a gulp of it. "Well then, mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labour's Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious." Martha was grinning and Shelly held her hand over her mouth, not-so-subtly whispering to herself, "Be careful what you wish for..."

As soon as she said that, they heard the man - Lynley, Martha reminded her later - gag very loudly, and immediately afterwards, a female scream was heard. They all turned to face the window behind Shakespeare, the four Time Lords running out of the room, the two humans following. "Help me!" and other screams of "AAH!" were heard as they six all ran down the stairs. However, before they came to the end of the stairwell, Shelly and Kelly had glanced past the barrels, seeing the girl drown the vodo-doll of the Revels Master.

By the time they had all run out of the building, they could see the man spitting out streams of water and he was soaking wet. Lily crossed her arms angrily and mumbled, "He's stealing my drowning sequence!" Shelly and Kelly, despite the situation, rolled their eyes at their friend.

"It's that Lynley bloke." The woman from earlier rushed out. The Doctor asked, "What's wrong with him?" He spat out some more water and the Doctor, Lily, and Kelly all ran over to him, while Shelly just walked over. "Leave it to me, I'm a doctor. They're my nurses," he tacked on quickly when he remembered Lily and Kelly were helping as well. Martha rushed over. "So am I, near enough."

The four were holding Lynley's shoulders, although Shelly and Kelly both knew they couldn't do anything. He was someone who would die to show how serious the villains are - a plot piece. He spat out some more water, trying to say something. In a moment, Shelly and Kelly both felt a slight disturbance in the air, as soon as they knew the Carionites had finished their rhymes. Lynley spat out one stream more of water, before he moaned and fell to the ground, Martha, the Doc, Lily, and Kelly following. While Martha checked him for a pulse, the Time Lords all took their queue and dashed off, looking into the distance.

"Mr. Lynley, come on! Can you hear me?" The four jogged back to Martha and the dead bloke, Martha trying to start his heart again. However, he just spat out more water, from his lungs. "What the heck is that?" Martha looked up to the Doctor, glancing between him and the Girls, who were standing over him, serious.

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned... Girls?" He looked up to them, and the three shrugged nonchalantly, trying to brush off his death.

When the Carionite girl looked out the window, Shelly and Kelly both looked up, making eye contact. _'Should we be doing this?'_

_'Doing what? Making eye contact with a villain of the show?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'... Nah.'_

"I dunno, like a... blow to the heart? An invisible blow." The two still concerned with Lynely's body straightened, looking at each other, trying to pierce it together. The Doctor stood up, facing the mistress, Lily following.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died. From a sudden imbalance of the humors. A natural, if unfortunate, demise. Call the constable, have him taken away." The Carionite girl had rushed down, now joining the woman. "Yes, sir."

"I'll do it, ma'am." The woman nodded to her, not knowing what the girl will do. Martha looked at the Doctor, who had rejoined her by the body, Lily stumbling out a nervous, "What he said," and joining him again.

"And why are you telling them that?" He looked at her, glancing at Lily, and ever so quickly at Shelly and Kelly, who were still looking in the direction the girl had run off to. "This lot have still got one foot in the Dark Ages. If we tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

Martha looked at Lily, who was looking at Shelly and Kelly, and back to the Doctor. "Okay, what was it, then?" The four Time Lords answered in unison, the two blondes having appeared on either side of the Doctor.

"Witchcraft."

* * *

They all filed into the room they were previously in, Shakespeare sitting down in a chair, while Lily sat in the other, Shelly and then Kelly sitting on top, Lily too tired to protest.

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor, Ladies. You, Miss Jones, and your Lady daughters are just across the landing." If the Girls weren't so tired or shocked from the death, they would have protested, saying they were in no way related to Martha or the Doc, or especially both.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia, or this town of Dallas, where women can be doctors or nurses even." In unison, all four answered back, "Where a woman can do what she likes." Shakespeare looked to the Doctor.

"And you, Sir Doctor, and even your Lady friends, how can a man and three ladies so young have eyes so old?" The Girls, all stacked up on each other, looked each other in the eye, confused. The Doctor stared at Shakespeare, solemn, Shelly and Kelly soon doing so as well.

"We do a lot of reading," the Doc answered for them, while they just looked on, silent, sad, remorse.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I do." A corner of the Doc's mouth turned up in a smile. Shakespeare looked at the Girls, who were all relaxed on each other, having spent a lot of time together, they were used to sitting in such positions. "And you three, always so quiet, like there isn't much worth to say. Unless, of course, you need to speak your mind, like to Lynley earlier. You three keep changing in these past few minutes I don't know what to tell of you." He then looked to Martha. "And you - you looked at these four like you're surprised they exist. They're as much a puzzle to you as they are to me." The time travelers looked at each other, Martha glancing from the Doctor to the Girls, to the Doc, and back to Shakespeare.

"I think we should say goodnight." She looked back to the Doc and the Girls, before walking to the door and leaving. Shakespeare looked at his work. "I must to work. I have a play to complete." He stood up, facing the four Time Lords. "I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor and Girls, and I'll discover more about you four and why these constant performances of yours." He had walked around to sit behind his desk, and the Doc and the Girls walked over to the door frame, before they turned around to face Shakespeare.

"All the world's a stage." Shelly and Kelly grinned at each other, while Lily was thinking, 'Didn't Shakespeare himself write that?' Shakespeare himself hummed in thought.

"I might use that. Good night, Doctor, and good night, my Ladies." The four slightly smiled, turning away, saying, "Nighty-night, Shakespeare," as they left.

* * *

As the four walked into their room, they heard birds crying in the distance, and Lily and Shelly didn't know whether to be scared or amazed, opting to go for the latter for now.

They walked into the room, the Girls taken aback at the difference of it from the show. Instead of it being small and cramped, with only one bed, it was slightly more spacious (there seemed to be room for one more person in there, probably about a square foot or two's difference) with another bed, which helped, seeing as the five of them couldn't possibly have fit in the room from the show. By the door was a moderately sized nightstand/desk, which was different from the cabinet that used to be standing there in the show, as well as there being a bench below the window, which were both exactly from the episode, giving Shelly and Kelly some comfort. Martha was holding a candle, the fireplace not-exactly roaring, but still comfortable, and the companion was standing in front of an armoire, closing the door. She grinned, looking around. "It's not exactly five-star, is it?"

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse."

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." The Doctor patted his pockets, finding nothing, and looked to the Girls. "Girls, have you got the, um..." he gestured with his hands a bit, probably recreating a sloppy version of brushing teeth. They checked their pockets and each found one toothbrush, packaged, with the toothpaste in the bristles already. They were from Shelly's most-recent orthodontist visit a few weeks prior to the get-together/marathon of Doctor Who and all this. Shelly handed hers to the Doc, who handed it to Martha, while Kelly and Lily put away theirs.

"Contains spearmint." He walked over to the smaller of the twp beds, which was directly in front of the fireplace, whereas the slightly bigger bed (same frame, bigger cot) was right next to it, with about two feet space in between. The Girls all silently agreed to take that bed, forcing Martha to sleep with the Doc, per the episode - Lily does know some information about most episodes she hasn't seen, plus she eavesdrops on Shelly's and Kelly's conversations.

"So, who sleeps where? I mean, there're only two beds." The Doctor shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, the Girls have claimed that bed over there," he gestured behind him, "So I guess we get this one. We'll manage. Come on," he got onto the bed, on the side closest to the Girls' bed, laying himself down front-up. As soon as he got himself situated, he sighed. Martha was smiling awkwardly, being the only one who was standing up.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a bit 'Harry Potter.'" He and Kelly looked at her. "Wait till you read book seven." The two sighed, saying in unison, "I cried." Shelly whacked her best friend. _'No spoilers.' 'Sorry.'_

"But is it real, though - I mean, witches, black magic and all that - it's real?" The Doctor made a face.

"Of course it isn't." Martha tilted her head, before straightening, trying to save herself from the - what Shelly thought, anyway - absolutely nonsense question. Were there magic-_like_ things in the world, now, that all depends on your definition of magic.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel, gimme a break," she started to smile. Shelly scoffed, trying to not sound superior.

"Oh, humans have always been destined to travel amongst the stars and, in time, time (if the universe will last that long)." she added that under her breath, so only Lily and Kelly could hear her, before continuing, "But magic? Nah. However, if you look at all the things that have advanced from right now," she patted the bed, "to, oh, I dunno, six hundred years from now? It looks like magic. But, it all depends on your definition of magic and how much you're willing to believe. Same with us," she gestured to her and her friends on the bed, then over to the Doctor, "We aren't fiction, so much as just a daydream, which can take hold some genius inventor sometime in the 50th, 51st, 52nd centuries, and who knows what can be invented then, but definitely time travel. Nothing's impossible, if you put your mind to it."

The Doctor sighed, before speaking. "Well, like Shelly said, in a nutshell, it looks like witchcraft, but it isn't." After Martha and Lily were staring at him like he had just told them he had 27 brains. "Can't be. You going to stand there all night?" He nodded to her, who was indeed still standing up. Mildly flustered, she walked over to the side of the bed that wasn't occupied, set down the candle on the nightstand, and sat down on her edge of the bed. By now, the Girls realized the two were gonna sleep, and decided to lay down, well, have a scwabble about who would lay where and on top of whom, since the bed was still too small to fit all three of them _comfortably_.

"Budge up a bit, then." Reluctantly, it seemed, the Doctor scooted over towards Shelly's side, while Kelly and Lily were still arguing over who would sleep in the middle and who would sleep under the window, both arguing that Shelly kicks in her sleep - to which she would object to by saying "OI!" - and that they didn't want to roll off of the bed. They vaguely heard Martha apologize when he scooted over, stating how there wasn't much room.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy. But a human couldn't channel it like that, not without a generator the size of Taunton, and I would've spotted that. No." They heard him roll over, so his back was to them, and Shelly was blushing from her view. "There's something I'm missing Martha, Girls," he enunciated the "Girls," so they knew they would listen, since he was talking to all of them, but only facing Martha. The companion who was sharing a bed with him lay down to face him, on her side, now. "Something really close, staring me in the face, and I can't see it." After a few moments of silence - the Girls had opted to stay silent by now - he spoke up again, and for what he'll say, Shelly wanted to slap him.

"Rose or the Second Girls would know." At Martha's expression, Shelly had more than half a mind to slap him and less than half a mind to either stay put or comfort Martha, later, having not heard him inserting their second regeneration. "Those friends of mine, Second Shelly, Kelly, Lily, and Rose - right now, they'd say exactly the right thing." Baby Shelly could feel her blood almost boiling in anger from the Doctor's obliviousness. He turned over, ending his and Martha's staring. "Still! Can't be helped. You're a novice, and they're still babies, never mind. Take you back home tomorrow." Martha made a face at him and before turning over said, "Great," and blowing out the candle.

Right then, Lily and Kelly decided to start their scwabble again - Shelly hadn't even noticed they'd stopped to listen - and then and there, Shelly decided she'd do the former of her options, slap the Doctor. She rolled over, facing away from them, and started planning her slapping for tomorrow. However, she didn't ignore the odd tingling sensation from earlier come back as the Carionite girl used Shakespeare to write the words they needed to get their sisters.

Before Shelly rolled over to sleep, she heard the Doctor moving and looked at him. He looked at her, and gestured towards the window with his eyes. Shelly nodded_. 'I know, Shakespeare's still working.'_ He nodded. _*Yeah, but why do you call him Shakespeare? Just call him Will - that's what I do.*_ Shelly rolled her eyes.

_'Yeah. But you're the Doctor, the travelling man, who knows that everybody dies, but never gives up trying, and all the lights would drain out of the skies if you ever gave up trying. But us? We're just tag-alongs, our story isn't as important as the savior of this universe.'_ Shelly grinned at him, before rolling over. _'G'night... Theta.'_ The Doctor nodded, then continued to think about what was going on, leaving the Girls and Martha to sleep. Well, so he thought...

The Girls were all thinking about what happened the past couple of days.

**_'D'ya think we can go home?'_**

_'Of course we can - Ten told us after The Runaway Bride!'_

_'Wait, this is the Shakespeare Code - to this Doc, we've only been gone for one adventure, "Smith and Jones"!'_

_'Aw, bummer, I liked that episode.'_

**_'I'm lost, here...'_**

_'No, you aren't, you're Lily!'_ The two girls groaned at Shelly's bad joke.

**'Seriously?'** The two thought in unison and annoyance.

_'Yup!'_

_'Well, getting back on track... Why are we Time Lords? Especially now?!'_

_'By now... You mean now, in this universe, and not last week when I-'_

_'Yes, now! No need for a flashback.'_

_'... Okay...'_

**_'Well, I'm stumped... Maybe if we went back home, we'd find out how permanent this "Time Lord" schtick holds up!'_**

_'Y'know, "stumped," that's a good idea!'_

_'Shelly, did you just make another dad joke about Lily's name?'_

_'No, I made another bad dad joke on "stumped"'s name! Seriously, Kelly, get with the program!'_

Kelly and Lily sighed in annoyance, why were they friends with a girl who insists on physical comedy and bad dad jokes as humor?

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream, and Kelly and Shelly both hit each other in the head repeatedly for not being remembering the land lady. The Doctor was the first one up and out, with the Girls right behind him and Martha just a little bit behind.

The four Time Lords ran down the walkway, rushing to Shakespeare's office. The Doctor opened the door with a bang, waking up Shakespeare, who let out a groggy "What?"

The Doctor and Lily looked at the landlady, crouching down to look, while Shelly and Kelly stayed away from her and instead were looking at the finished draft of "Love's Labour's Won." "What was that?"

Martha ran to the open window, to see a black hooded figure, riding on a broomstick, fly away, cackling like an iconic witch.

"Her heat gave out." The Doctor and Lily looked at the four near the window, saying in unison - though definitely not with the same tone, as Lily was more scared than awed -, "She died of fright."

"Doctor, Girls," Martha was still looking out the window. The Doctor and the Girls rushed over.

"What did you see/Who did you see?" The four asked in unison, the two blondes asking the latter and the two brunettes asking the former. In shock Martha stated, "A witch." The Doctor glanced at her in shock, then at the Girls, two of which looked bored and one looked excited and confused, then back to the outside. Shelly said, "No, who did you see?" Martha looked at her in bewilderment, before looking back outside.

* * *

**OCSluvr: Hiya! First off, if it seemed that I was whining at the beginning, then good for you. I _was_ whining (which goes against my policy), but that was a) for dramatic effect and b) because at the time I wrote it, I felt hurt that only one person (okay, two, but when I first wrote it, only one) seemed to show that they were reading and _liked_ my story. _Yes_, it's demanding of me to whine that NO ONE LIKES ME STORY, which isn't true. But I _like_ being recognized, and when I work hard for something I'm devoted to, and nobody (seems to) recognize it, I feel like my work was in vain. It's as much for me as for those who read it. And yes, I do love my followers and favoriters, but hearing from them and you makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and helps me write new and better chapters. In short, I just like to be reminded every once in a while that, "Hey, we exist and like your story! Keep writing!" So, please, don't keep your mouth shut just because you like a story but you have your reasons not to review. I like hearing from you, and if reviewing makes you feel uncomfortable, there's always that tiny little PM button on my page! XP  
**

**And yes, I did make the "Shelly-sass" moment kinda short, but this episode has so many good scenes, but they're hard to write, especially writing in new scenes with the Girls, so bear with me, 'kay? I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to write these characters.  
**

**And yes, I know I did the "bad-ass" thing, but that's just a description, and mild, too. Things like "bad-ass" or "sexy" will be used in this story!**

**Also, a note for the "Ben Sisko" thing, if you have not watched Star Trek, then please do! It's an amazing franchise, with amazing characters, one which has had a big impact on our society today. Flip phones from TOS, iPads and iPhones (touch screens) from TNG, DS9, and VOY, plus an amazing fanbase filled with amazing people and actors who have starred in it. And if you have seen Star Trek, then encourage your friends or family to watch it! Maybe sit down with them on a weekend or a vacation week and marathon the shows and movies. ;-) **

**Plus, I had planned for certain things to happen in this and they didn't... soooooooo, sorry a) that this is short(ter than usual) and b) that the comedy is so dry and old in this. I've been run down, lately, and while watching or reading humor is easy, incorporating humor into your stories or real life (which I am trying to do) is harder... So, I'll try and fix the humor in the upcoming chapters, but... bear with me, okay?**

**And, Ian or anybody from the real world weren't in this, I know. But, that's coz the Girls need to learn how to handle things themselves, or ask the Doctor, not someone who knows what's gonna happen to them. Oh, and I might not even include Ian or anyone from this world into _too_ many chapters, since my relationship with Ian had changed since September. Back then, I hardly knew him, and thought he and "Kelly" were going out. Now, a few months later, they hardly talk to each other and I always sit at Ian's table at lunch and hang with him during class (though not a;ways by my choice). So, their interaction will be difficult for me to write, seeing as my view of him has changed as well. Plus, Jared left our school, and I've only seen him once since then. And, some of my new friends came to my school just this semester, so I will probably add them to their "Call" list (which currently just consists of Ian - which I will never tell him, otherwise it will no doubt inflate his real-life ego. :P).**

**Sorry this AN was a long one. I just needed to sort out my intro to this chapter and the "Call" thing, since I've been planning that in my head for a y'all in the next chapter! Please read and review! **

**OCSluvr is out!  
**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Shakespeare Code pt. II**

**or**

**Chapter 8: What're We To Do?**

**OCSluvr: Howdy! Yes, I'm alive. XP High school is starting (bleh), so I probably won't be doing much on fan fiction at ALL until either a weekend where I'm really motivated or there's a break (also, my one year anniversary of being a Whovian was around a week is ago, I think (and the one year anniversary of this was a few days ago, too. XP(oops))), so meh.**

**Reviews:**

_**grapejuice101:**__ Glad you like this episode! X3 I know these past few episodes (Runaway Bride, Fear Her, and this) are kinda close, but don't worry, we'll be seeing Eleven soon! X3_

_**TheBigCat(or as I call you, Kitty-tan):**__ Thank you! The same goes to you. CX Glad you like 'em, they - __**Thank you, we try!**__ \- Uh-oh, I think you've fed their ego a bit too much! O_o; (;-3 ). I'm back now. :-}_

_**Guest:**__ Yeah...Sorry to disappoint. :-}_

**Enjoy!**

XxXxXxXx

The next morning, a rooster's crow could be heard from where the Girls were, as well as a dog's bark. Kelly and Lily were on either side of Shelly, leaning their heads on her shoulder, while the dirty blonde was trying to not fall asleep. Just because she was a Time Lady didn't mean that not sleeping for a few days straight would help her concentration.

The Doctor had his hands on his face, parted for his eyes to see, leaned forward, thinking, while Martha was in a similar position, but with her hand on her chin. "Oh, sweet dolly bailey, she set out three bouts of the plague in this place. Will run like rats." Shakespeare turned to face them, away from the window, and sauntered over to his chair.

"But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." The Doctor pulled his hands away.

"'Rage, rage against the dying of the light.'" Shakespeare pointed to him.

"I might use that." Lily smirked, but otherwise, the Girls didn't react to the small conversation.

"You can't. It's someone else's."

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolley died of fright, and they were both connected to you." Martha gestured to Shakespeare. The Girls were just observing, not bothering to insert themselves into the conversation.

"You're accusing _me_?"

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches." Shakespeare's face scrunched up in thought.

"I have? When was that?" The Doctor lowered his hands, looking at Martha.

"Not... Not quite yet," he muttered to her, before looking back to Shakespeare.

"Peter Street spoke of witches." Shelly sighed. "Finally," she muttered, straightening up, Kelly and Lily falling behind her and bonking heads. _'Sorry.' _**'Ow.'**

"Who's Peter Street?" Kelly rubbed her head, straightening up.

"A man who turned psycho just coz reasons." Shelly shook her head, Kelly was starting to talk too much like her.

"What she means is, he's the architect of the Globe Theater, and afterwards, went mad. They sent him to Bedlam." Shakespeare nodded at her summary of his prepared explanation.

"So you've met him, then?" Shelly shook her head.

"Nah. Heard of 'im, though! Nice bloke. Imaginative."

"Architect. Hold on, the architect. The architect! The Globe! GIRLS! Come on!" While Kelly and Shelly were grinning - both of them saying in unison, "Now 'e's got it!" - the other three were completely confused. The Doc was up and out as soon as Shelly and Kelly, dragging an asleep Lily behind them, were behind him. The other two were right after them.

XxXxXxXx

"The columns there, right, and 14 sides." The Doctor was standing in the middle of the Globe Theater, looking around from his spot, while the Girls were all grinning and standing with him in the center. "I've always wondered, but I've never asked. Tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" The four looked to Martha and Shakespeare, who were standing on the stage.

"It was the shape Peter Street thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

"14." The Doc and the Girls all looked around from their spot a bit more, "Why does that ring a bell, 14?"

"There's 14 lines in a sonnet." The four turned back to face the two on stage. "So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." He then turned to his left and walked in a straight line, with the Girls walking in a small circle around each other, thinking.

"14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets. Oh my head," the Doc gripped his head as he paced back, towards the Girls, "Tetradecagon. Think! Think! Think! Words, letters, numbers, lines." Every word, starting with the first "Think," he hit his head.

"This is just a theater." The Doc turned back to Shakespeare.

"Oh yeah, but a theater's magic, isn't it?" He walked back to the stage, and when he said the word "magic," Shelly and Kelly decided to play a game of charades with Lily and the Doc, by tapping them to get their attention. Kelly and Shelly pointed to the Doc, tapping their noses. He gestured outwards, confused.

"I got it right?" They nodded, "What right?" The two sighed, thinking, before Shelly used Kelly as a makeshift broom and folded up her glasses and used them as a wand, pointing it in front of her repeatedly. The Doc shook his head, while Lily jumped up and down.

"Ooh, oooh, ooooohh! I know this one!" She said it in Horshack's kinda-accent, which almost made Shelly crack, but didn't. The Doc gestured to Lily, making incoherent sounds. She looked at him. "Magic. You said magic. Theyr'e signing that it's close to the dime there. Theater, magic, 'witches,'" she did air quotes around "witches," and the Doc believed that Shelly or Kelly were speaking through Lily with their thoughts, since he knew Lily didn't know about this. All the time Lily was talking, Shelly and Kelly were nodding excitedly and when she finished, they sighed, before continuing, this time jumping onto the stage and standing next to Shakespeare, pointing to him. Lily took it upon herself to figure out what Shelly's and Kelly's poor mimes were, while the Doc tried but couldn't do it.

"Um, new thing. Shakespeare's to do with it?" They nodded, before Shelly grabbed his papers, held it out dramatically and pretended to say words, with Kelly gesturing with her right hand to stage left, but from her point of view, the right.

"Erm, Shakespeare says the _right_ \- I see what you did there, Kells, and it ain't that funny - words?" The two blondes, hyper from lack of sleep, nodded quickly, before Shelly mimed reading the last page of the script to Kelly - having stolen the actual script from Shakespeare's hands -, who then silently-cheered and pretended to work on something, lifted it up, and smiled at it, proud. Lily stood there, rubbing her chin in thought, while the Doc, Martha, and an amused Shakespeare waited for her translation. The brunette shrugged. "I have no idea." The other five sighed - well, the three spectators sighed while Shelly and Kelly groaned.

The Doctor looked at the two blondes, and said aloud his thought process that he had miraculously kept to himself this whole time. "You can change people's minds, just with words, in this place." The three Girls could practically hear the music as he pieced it out, with Shelly and Kelly now-loudly cheering him on. He stepped back to the center of the Globe.

"And if you exaggerate that - "

"It's like you and the Girls' police box. Small wooden box with all that _power_ inside." The Doctor turned back around, letting out a Fourth Doctor's style, "Oh."

"Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though, Peter Street would know. Can we talk to him?" Shelly and Kelly allowed Shakespeare to answer.

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place," Shakespeare gestured to the Globe with the hand that was previously holding the script, "lost his mind."

"Why? What happened?" Shakespeare made a face, thinking.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." Without moving, The Doctor asked him, "Where is he now?" The Girls all rushed to join the Doctor while Shakespeare answered, "Like the two blondes said, Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?" Martha looked at Shakespeare, confused.

"Bedlam's Hospital, the madhouse." The Doctor made to go. "We've got to go there right now. Come on." Martha and the Girls rushed after him, the Girls right next to him, but Shakespeare held up his hand, following Martha off the stage.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this first hand." Shelly handed the two actors coming in the script, saying loudly, "He finished it, copy it, hand it 'round, learn it, speak it; and break a leg up there!"

Shakespeare came over to the kid as the other five left without him, "And remember kid, project, eyes, and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up," and as he walked away, the Time Lords heard him say to himself, "As if. She never does."

As the five rushed off, Shakespeare interrogated - for lack of a better word - Martha.

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors," Shelly and Kelly could feel his gaze on them when he said the last word. Shelly decided to tune out the conversation, and instead focus on the task at hand - try to walk in single file through these streets _quickly_, without stepping on any feet or heels of people.

However, when the Doc realized Martha and Shakespeare weren't with them, they backtracked. "Come on, we can all have a good flirt later," he announced loudly, making Shelly blush and Kelly and Lily roll their eyes. Shakespeare looked at the Doctor. "Is that a promise, Doctor?" The Time Lord froze, before sighing, looking at Shakespeare all the while.

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now, move!" He turned back around to the Girls, pointing past them, and rushing off, the Girls doing so in front of him.

XxXxXxXx

As the six approached Bedlam, the Girls all heard a different person wail, keeping a wary eye on the two non-weeping Angel statues in the front, on the gates.

Inside was far worse than the threatening outside. It was dark, for one thing, too dark to the Girls' likings. There was also way more dirt, grime, and the smell of something so foul that the word "horrid" didn't live up to it. Not to mention all the poor souls, locked up in the cages, and shown off, even whipped, for entertainment. Shelly was almost at a tie on what was more sickening, this place, or what happened at Gettysburg, how so many rich snobs came with picnic baskets, thinking that a bloody battle would be a show for them. Sensing the dirty blonde was getting angry, Kelly and Lily both held her hand reassuringly, making her smile at her best friends. She took deep breaths to calm herself down and focused on the episode at hand.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment for your three Ladies and company while he waits?" They passed someone who was clawing through the bars, snarling. "I can whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Bandog and Bedlam." The Doctor cast a wary eye to Shelly, knowing full well her hatred of abuse. He felt a small shiver run down his back at seeing such a murderous glare on Baby Shelly's face. She answered curtly and coldly to the man, "No thank you. Do not whip anyone while we are in the presence of them, understood?" The men, although taken aback, understood her sincerity (and respected her title, ugh, monarchy) and nodded, muttering a small, "Yes, ma'am."

Before they approached the cell, Lily thought to Shelly, _**'Calm down, Shelly. This was just the mindset of the time, they didn't care for the insane, only locking them up in cages, causing them to go even more insane.'**_ Kelly grinned at them.

_'Well, it's a good thing we don't live in this time period, then.'_ The two grinned with her, before listening in again.

"Wait here, my Lords-" Shelly cleared her throat, "-and Ladies, while I, uh, make him decent for the Ladies." While the man walked away, Martha voiced her thoughts.

"So, this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry. And you put your friend in here." Shakespeare looked at Martha, while the Girls and the Doc leaned against some bars, brooding.

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia."

"But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place does any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. The fear of this place set me right again. Serves its purpose." Shelly scoffed.

"Maybe for you, or for some, but for most, this place does nothing but house them. Listen? Those manic laughs? Those are from people who don't even know that this place is trying to kill them - and don't say that it isn't, because it is! And, trust me, Freedonia isn't so different," she looked in front of her, glaring angrily, "On the battlefield, sometimes rich twats come and sit on the ground, with blankets, picnics, and their little _parasols_," she said "parasol" in a high-pitched, taunting manner, before leaning against the bars again, fuming, "They thought it was a show, when it turned out to be the bloodiest war on our soil."

Martha looked at Shelly in thought for a moment, before looking at Shakespeare. "Mad in what way?" Of course, resuming plot as usual, because _plot_!

In unison, the four Time Lords spoke. "You lost your son."

"My only boy. The Black Death took him." _'And countless others,'_ Shelly added in her head, snarkily, adding, _'And the kid also had a twin brother as well as a sister, but who cares for those poor souls in real life, because plot!'_ "I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Made me question everything - the futility of this fleeting existence, to be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down," the Doc piped up from his spot on the bars. Shakespeare hummed in thought.

"Maybe not. Bit pretentious?" The Doctor hummed, shrugging.

"This way, my Lord and Ladies," the man tacked on the Girls' titles quickly, after seeing Shelly's glare - although not directed at him -. The six walked down to see the man stand in front of a set of bars that looked strangely like the ones in the rest of Bedlam. _'Shelly, you need to sleep. You just compared these bars to the bars it's identical with IN THE REST OF THE-' 'Shush, Ian. I know what I'm doing with this waffle!'_

Kelly sighed at her best friend, temporarily ignoring poor Peter Street. However, when the man opened the door with a loud creak, the two focused on the man they were there to see. The man stepped in and stood to the side, allowing the group to come in.

"They can be dangerous, my Lord and Ladies. Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now, get out!" The Doc and Shelly said in unison, the two looking from the back of Peter to the man, nodding towards the door. Once the man had left, they approached Peter, only the Doc, Shelly, and Kelly at first.

"Peter?" The three walked all the way around to face the man, "Peter Street?" The three crouched down in front of the man.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." In a soft voice, Shelly mostly said to herself in a sing-song voice, "Doubt it." Lily rushed over to join the three, looking at the man.

The Doctor reached an arm around the man, an action which reminded Shelly of her friend back home, Blade, and how he'd always do that to her and her friends, sometimes just spontaneously. "Peter."

Immediately, the man looked up at him and Shelly and Kelly held back a whimper of fright at seeing the man's crazed look, his pale irises, which led them to believe that they used to be a beautiful blue or gray, but had faded to an almost-white color, and his blackening teeth. The man was shaking; with what, Shelly wished she remembered.

The Girls shivered with fright as they heard echoing screams throughout the place. The Doctor quickly put his hands to the man's face, creating a mind-meld of sorts. "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story, a winter's tale." Peter looked up at the Doctor, continually shaking, "Let go," Peter gasped, "That's it. That's it." The Doctor gently laid Peter on the bed. "Just let go." The man gasped, his eyes wide. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches... spoke to Peter." He nodded quickly, gasping. "In the night, they whispered. They whispered." Peter had reached a hand to his ear, moving his fingers quickly and gasping. "Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. _Their_ design. The 14 walls." He chuckled, "Always 14. When the work was done..." he laughed, showing grimy, black teeth and white gums, making Shelly subconsciously run her tongue over her teeth, half making sure they were alright and half because it was a habit she had when she was scared. "... They - They snapped poor Peter's wits."

Keeping a solemn expression, the Doctor asked, "But where did Peter see the witches, where in the city?" Peter gasped a few times, and the Doc squatted down to meet Peter's eyes.

"Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me. Where were they?"

"All Hallows Street."

"Too many words." The Doctor jumped up to stand, rushing to stand with Martha and Shakespeare by the door, and Lily jumped into Shelly's arms, scared at the appearance of the Carrionite.

"What the heck?" Shelly heard Kelly agree with Martha as the two blondes rushed over as well.

"Just one touch of the heart." She had stood up, holding up her index fingers, before dramatically swooping down towards Peter. Before she got there, the Doc and Shelly yelled, "NO!" But that didn't stop her. She touched his chest, and Peter yelled while the witch sighed. Shelly couldn't tell which one was making a wailing sound, but someone was.

Shakespeare pointed to Doomfinger. "A witch! I'm seeing a witch!" She held up her hands.

"Now, who would be next, hm? Just one touch." Shelly growled softly, setting down Lily finally, but still holding each other's hands, since they were both afraid. "Oh, oh! I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." Lily scoffed.

"You got it wrong. It's 'Poor, unfortunate souls! In pain, in need! This, one... longing to be... skinny'?" Lily looked around the room, the 'poor, fragile mortals' gawking at her like _she_ was the witch. She shrugged. "What? Too soon?" Shelly shook her head, pulling her friends close to her. Kelly whapped Lily upside the head.

Martha turned to the door. "Let us out! Let us out!" She tried to shake the bars, screaming.

"Well, that's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that." Doomfinger looked at her hands off-_hand_edly. See what I did there? _'Shelly?'__ 'Yes?' 'Shut up.' 'Ok.'_

"Now, who would die first, hm?"

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers," the Doctor stepped forward, placing an arm in front of an already-moving Shelly and Kelly. From her spot by the bars, Martha shouted, "No, don't!"

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked warily. Doomfinger looked at the man quickly.

"No mortal has power over me."

"No, but there's a power in words. If we can find the right one, if we can just know you..."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." Shelly scoffed, pushing down the Doctor's arm and stepping forward, placing an elbow on his shoulder, leaning casually on the tall man.

"Well, then, good thing us four ain't from Earth, right, Girls? Doc?" The Girls nodded, stepping forward - Lily a bit warily. The four leaned back from Doomfinger's outstrethed finger.

"Now, think, think, think - humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah!" Lily jumped, unprepared for the quick yell from the Doctor. She stuck a finger in her right ear, mumbling some sarcastic remark about her hearing while the Doctor said, "14! That's it, 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel Planetary Configuration." Doomfinger was making some weird noises, her head tilted back as the four Time Lords said, "Creature, we name you... Carrionite!"

Doomfinger screamed as she disappeared.

Martha stepped forward, curious. "What did you do?"

Solemn, the Doctor and Shelly answered, the Doc saying the first sentence, "We named her," and Shelly saying the second, "The power of a name." Together, they turned to face the two humans, saying in unison, "That's _old_ magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well, it's just a different sort of science," Shelly answered for the Doc. He stepped in, "You lot, you chose math. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom." Kelly piped up from the back.

"Like the Logopolitans and their Skasis Paradigm, right Doc?"

The Doctor, startled from the outburst of knowledge, stuttered. "Uh- yeah, right. Like that, I guess. But, how did you- Oh, who'm I kidding? It's the Girls! They know everything."

The Girls all blinked in surprise at the Doctor's casual statement, as if him admitting he wasn't the smartest was as casual as saying hello (which, to some people - _'Oi!' _\- isn't). However, quickly, the Doctor continued.

"Any who. The Carrionites use words instead." Shakespeare piped up.

"Use them for what?"

The Doctor looked away from the two humans and back to the place that Doomfinger used to stand. Lily looked around in confusion. _**'Where did those two ominous drum beats come from?!'**_

"The end of the world."

The insane cries of all the insane men in the asylum were the only thing everyone could hear, they fell so quiet.

XxXxXxXx

"The Carrionites disappeared. Way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

Kelly and Shelly exchanged a look, and Kelly thought, _'Robots of Sherwood.'_ Since they had left in October of 2014, they knew the first couple of episodes with Peter Capaldi, or, as Shelly likes to call him, "Ole' Twelvey." Shelly nodded, grinning, then the two quickly gave their attention to Martha, who was asking something to the Doc after Shakespeare said something they missed.

"But what do they want?" The Doctor scratched his ear in impatience while he paced.

"A new empire on Earth, a world of bones and blood and witchcraft." He had walked over to a dresser and leaned against it, Shelly moving over to lean next to him.

"But how?" The Doctor looked from Martha to Shakespeare.

"I'm looking at the man with the words."

Shakespeare looked up from drying his face off with a towel. "Me? But I've done nothing."

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night when that Carrionite was in the room?" Shelly mouthed the words along with Shakespeare.

"Finishing the play." The Time Travelers looked up in unison at Shakespeare, remembering Shelly's and Kelly's poor miming that morning.

_'Oi! It was _not_ poor miming!'_

_**'Actually, it kinda was.'**_

_'Well, waddya expect, since this is such a fast paced episode? We were rushed!'_

_'And were trying to tell everyone what was gonna happen without telling 'em.'_

_'Yeah!'_

_**'Well… Hey! Let's listen!' **_Shelly and Kelly rolled their eyes, but did so.

"What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought-provoking as usual." Shakespeare looked down, gasping. He looked up, "Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it. They used you," the Doctor got up, and slowly walked to stand in front of Shakespeare, saying, "They gave you the final words, like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labour's Won' - it's a weapon! The-"

"Like what Kelly and I were trying to mime earlier today!" Shelly interrupted in exasperation. The Doctor carried on.

"The right combination of words, spoken in the right place, with the shape of the globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!" The Doctor started to walk away, but spun around, adding, "And yes, you can have that," and he yelled "Girls!" and was gone, with the Girls right on his heels - literally.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor pointed to some point on the map. "All Hallow's Street, there we go. Girls, Martha, we'll track them down," he looked up at Shakespeare, "Will, you get to the Globe. What_ever_ you do, stop that play."

"I'll do it. All these years, I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you and these Girls, I know nothing." Shakespeare shook the Doctor's hand, with the Girls quickly enveloping their hands around the two's as well.

"Well, don't complain!"

"I'm not. It's marvelous. Good luck, Doctor." The Doc skipped out from behind the table.

"Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach!" The four Time Lords and Martha ran out the door to the hallway.

"I like that! Wait a minute," Shakespeare mused as Martha ran past him, "That's one of mine." The Doctor and Shelly stuck their heads through the doorway.

"Oh, just shift!" Shakespeare followed, a smile on his face.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor, closely followed by Shelly, Kelly, Lily, and Martha, rushed out into what the Girls presumed to be All Hallow's Street.

"All Hallow's Street. But which house?" Martha pushed past the Girls, to stand in front of the four Time Lords, but facing the Girls more.

"The thing is aren't I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me," she turned to face the Doctor, who was looking around, "I'm living proof."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?" The Doc walked back to stand next to Martha and Shelly. "I know. 'Back to the Future,'" he said, pointing to Martha, "It's like 'Back to the Future.'"

"The film?" Shelly rolled her eyes.

"No, Martha, sweetie. The _book series_, didn't you hear?" Martha rolled her eyes playfully at Shelly, and gave her attention back to the Doctor. He pouted at Shelly.

"Oi, you stole my sarcastic remark!" Shelly winked.

"_No_, I _borrowed_ yours and tweaked it a bit to sound like I'd say it. Now go on, spoil the movie for all readers-slash-viewers who haven't seen the movies yet." She made a shooing motion with her hands, and the Doctor turned back around to face Martha.

"Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he started fading away." Shelly and Kelly nodded as they almost literally heard a clicking sound as Martha pieced it together. "Oh, my gosh. Am I going to fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it." Martha nodded as the Doctor looked up again. "But which house?"

A door creaked open in front of them on it's own. Shelly and Kelly smirked, already skipping towards it, while Lily shivered at how creepy it was and rushed after them. Faintly behind them, they heard the Doctor say, "Oh. Make that 'witch' house." Shelly rolled her eyes.

_'Ok, so when the _Doc_ says it, it's _funny_. But when _I_ say it, it's _annoying_?'_ She heard Lily and Kelly hum in thought in her head, before they answered, **'Yes.'**

Shelly scoffed and marched into the household, with Kelly and Lily clambering after her.

When the group got upstairs, they say the presumably-younger Carrionite - whose name escaped Shelly and Kelly -, the door creating shut behind them.

"I take it we're expected."

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you four a very long time." The Doctor looked confused, and Shelly almost seemed to feel anger in him.

"These three are still infants! They do not have all of their experience yet! And another thing-" Martha interrupted the Doctor by placing a hand on his chest, pushing past him.

"Right, then. It's my turn. I know how to do this." Martha walked forward and pointed at the Carrionite, and Shelly and Kelly winced at what was to come and looked away. "I name thee… Carrionite!"

The girl gasped, pretending to be scared, then snickered at the poor girl.

"What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" She looked back at the Doctor and Girls. Lily had her brows scrunched together in frustration, and Shelly and Kelly, now looking again, were giving Martha sympathetic looks.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe," she pointed at Martha, and Shelly felt anger boiling at the thought of-

"I gaze upon this bag of bones, and now I name thee Martha Jones!" Martha gasped and fainted, falling into the Doctor's arms. It actually reminded Shelly of when she first met the Doctor, except she fell forwards and was kneeling on her bed at the time.

"What have you done?" Martha was lowered to the floor.

Shelly and Kelly looked up. "Don't worry, Doc. She's-"

"She's only asleep." In unison, the two said, "She's out of her time."

The girl gave the two blondes a suspicious look, tilting her head. "Yes," she suddenly got an evil grin, "Now perhaps I should deal with the smart duo and the oblivious brunette." She started to point at them, but the Doctor's head jerked up.

"No. Your fight is with me._ I_ named you. Those two," he nodded to Shelly and Kelly, "-only pretended." Shelly and Kelly scoffed, and were about to retort to the Doc, but they caught a small flash of something - maybe desperation - in the Doctor's eyes, before he glowered at the Carrionite girl.

The girl hummed, then spun on her heel, pointing at the Doctor, lowering herself, then lunged.

"And as for you, Sir Doctor- Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?" The Girls looked at the Doctor, nervous. The Carrioinite suddenly seemed to notice the two blondes and brunette again.

"Oh, but look. There's still one word with a power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me." The Girls silently cheered on the Doctor from the sidelines, until they remembered that the girl was looking at them still, with such an evil smile upon her otherwise beautiful face. She stood up, still smiling.

"But your heart is alone, twisting whirls, in search of three mysterious… Girls?"

The Doctor stood up and stormed at her, furious. "Oh, big mistake. 'Cause that term keeps me fighting."

Shelly, who, while Kelly and Lily were looking on curiously, had her arms crossed in thought, snapped her fingers, a grin on her face. Everyone looked at her as she exclaimed, "Oh! _That_'s your name! Lilith!" Everyone - present-sleeping company excluded - rolled their eyes at the dirty blonde, before giving their attention back to the Carrionite - Lilith.

"The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?"

Lilith clicked her tongue and turned, walking up steps to something. "The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness," she spun back to face the Doctor, whose eyes were still burning, but his demeanor was calm.

"Then how did you escape?"

"New words - new and glittering, from a mind like no other." The Doctor lifted his head in comprehension.

"Shakespeare." The Girls nodded, as did Lilith. The Doctor glanced down at what appeared to be a cauldron, with its contents bubbling. The Girls slid over to peek over the Doctor's shoulders to see Shakespeare sobbing.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius - grief without measure - madness enough to allow us entrance." The Doctor's gaze was brought back to Lilith and the Girls sensed they needed to stay there.

"How many of you?"

"Just the three," she quipped, spinning on her heel to face the window, "But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged, as pestilence." She spun back around on "purged," walking back towards the four Time Lords. "And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

The Doctor nodded, humming, and walking over to her, idly. "Busy schedule. But first, you've gotta get past me, er, us," he amended as the Girls all stepped forward to stand next to him. The four of them looked Lilith in the eye.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a...handsome shape," Lilith stroked the side of the Doctor's face, whispering the last few words. Her closeness to the Doctor made Shelly burn with anger. _Sure_, he was a fatherly figure to her, but _no one_ but Rose and River can _ever_ get _this_ intimate with _their_ Doctor!

Kelly, sensing her best friend's anger, placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. Lily would have done something, except she was on the other side of the Doctor.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me," the Doctor muttered, sending worried glances to the Girls, Shelly in particular.

Lilith smirked, saying, "Oh, we'll see," and glided back, away from the Doctor, giggling as she held up a strand of hair she snipped from the Doc's head. Shelly and Kelly inwardly groaned as they remembered what happened next why didn't they remember that?!

The Doctor glanced worriedly at Shelly and Kelly, then back at Lilith. "What was that for? What did you do?"

Grinning sickly, Lilith said, "A souvenir."

Starting to get angry, the Doctor said firmly, "Well, give it back!"

Lilith's arms swung up, and the windows behind her opened with a bang, and she flew out of the room to hover just a few yards out of throwing's distance. The four Time Lords ran to the window. Lilith cackled and Shelly kept thinking of Samantha's mother Endora from Bewitched, they both seemed so evil (even though Shelly knew Endora wasn't really evil, but that's another story for another fandom).

The Doc nodded to the side, saying, "Well, that's just cheating," while Shelly muttered, "Now woulda been a good time to have a hoverboard, Doc." The Doctor looked at the blonde, holding his arms up in surrender.

"What did I do?" Shelly scoffed playfully.

"More like what you didn't do, which is invent or build or whatever a hoverboard for these kinds of situations!" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well how am I supposed to plan for-"

Lilith, getting impatient, yelled over the two's playful bickering, "_Behold_, Doctor!" Her yelling "behold" making Lily jump in surprise, "Men, to Carrionites, are nothing but puppets." At "puppets," Lilith had pulled out one of her voodoo doll things and Shelly groaned, Kelly face palming herself for their idiocy, and Lily just groaned coz of her distaste for the voodoo things.

While Lilith was placing the hair to the doll, the Doctor was saying, "Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA Replication Module." Shelly rolled her eyes as the Doctor pointed, noting that Martha was finally waking up. _'About time, the silly girl,'_ she thought playfully, _'Why's she sleepin' an' missin' all the fun?'_

"What use is your science now?" She stabbed the doll's heart, and the Doctor screamed in pain as one of his two hearts stopped working. Again, Shelly felt anger rise up in her for Lilith hurting _their_ Doctor! Kelly and Lily even started to fume a bit.

As the Doctor fell to the ground, Lilith let out an evil laugh and Shelly shook her head at the girl as Kelly and Lily rushed to the Doctor, Shelly also wanting to help the Doc, but a small voice in the back of her head was telling her to keep an eye on the Carrionite.

The girl flew away, but not before Shelly caught an evil glint in her eye when the two dirty blonde's eyes met. The windows slammed shut and immediately Shelly appeared at the Doctor's side, trying to help him up.

She heard Martha stand up and rsh over, saying "Oh my gosh, Doctor! Girls, is 'e alright?"

She stood behind Shelly as the dirty blonde turned the Doctor over so he was face up. Before anybody could check his pulse, she smacked him, causing the poor Time Lord to sit straight up, yelling in pain. Shelly rolled her eyes and Martha's eyes widened and Lily seemed close to fainting again at seemingly seeing the dead come back to life - at the reaction of a _slap_, no less.

Kelly leaned over to Martha and said to her, "Two hearts," and Shelly picked up, but more to the Doc than to the other girls, "You're makin' an 'abit of this, aren't you?"

Despite the throbbing pain in his right cheek, the Doctor grinned as his Girls and Martha started to do the same, Lily still looking a bit pale. Probably scared her almost right out of her own skin. Oops.

The rest chuckled softly as the Doctor got up with a slight grunt, before falling into Shelly's and Kelly's expecting arms, Lily jumping in surprise again. The two blondes fell to their knees, trying to support the weight of the Time Lord. His mouth was hanging open and Shelly and Kelly rolled their eyes.

"You've only got one heart, idiot," they muttered in unison.

The Doctor's open mouth closed as he let in a raspy breath through clenched teeth. Lily tried to help, but she couldn't find a good place to help, so she and Martha stood almost helplessly off to the side. The Doctor looked up to Martha.

"How do you people cope?" Martha seemed at a loss, so Shelly added too cheerfully for the situation, "With one heart, sweetheart- er, sweetie," she amended when the Doctor gave her a glare at the misuse of the word, reminding him of his one functioning heart.

Clenching his teeth again, the Doctor panting, "I've got to get the other one started. Girls, hit me. Hit me on the chest." Lily started as Kelly did so without question, but on the wrong side, since it was the one she was on. The Doctor groaned, getting out, "Other side!" and Shelly hit the Doctor's left side of his chest.

He groaned some more, before leaning forward on his hands, gesturing to his back, "On the back. On the back." Lily, deciding to be helpful, swooped in and hit him on his left side. The Doctor groaned, and got out, "Left a bit." Lily complied, grunting like Martha did in the original episode. At that thought, Shelly felt a small wave of guilt wash over her as she glanced at the companion, who seemed less sad than she should have been at seemingly being excluded, the Girls steeling her spotlight in one of the famous parts of Doctor Who - oh, who am I kidding? It's all famous!

The Doctor immediately sat up, bones cracking. "Lovely," he stood up, "There we go. Bada boom!" He took in a breath, taking in Shelly, Kelly, Martha, and Lily in a quick glance, before looking back at Martha.

"Well, what're you standing there for? Come on, the Globe!" At that, the four Time Lords rushed off in a tight pack, Martha a few paces behind.

XxXxXxXx

As they were running through the streets, Martha and Kelly yelled, "We're going the wrong way!" In answer, the Doctor yelled back, "No we're not!"

After a few more paces, he spun back around, almost toppling him and Shelly on the ground, but they righted themselves and ran in the right direction, yelling in unison "We're going the wrong way!"

Kelly yelled back to Martha, "Sorry 'bout them! They're idiots!" And since she was yelling the two heard her and responded by yelling a quick, "Oi!" in protest.

XxXxXxXx

As they turned a corner, Shelly felt a major freeze run down her spine at the amount of power being unleashed at the Globe. They looked up to see the sky pink-ish, hearing some woman scream at the winds.

Not so far away from them, there was a man yelling, "I told thee so! I told thee!" All three Girls were creeped out at how happy the man seemed at being right about the end of the world being so soon. They shook themselves out of it when they heard another person scream. As screaming people rushed past, the Doctor yelled over them, "Stage door!" And they were off…Running.

Even from their perspective of the Globe as they ran through the streets, Shelly and Kelly knew that there was some sort of thundercloud over the Globe, lightning bolts' cracks being heard even from there. Almost as if the memory of the three Carrionites cackling was right in front of her, Shelly shivered, slowing down ever so slightly before she started off again.

When they got to the stage door, they rushed in, Lily babbling off to people about somebody being ill and they were there to clean it up, but nobody was paying attention.

They ran right up to Shakespeare himself. The Doctor looked at the man sitting, looking defeated. "'Stop the play.' I think that was it, yeah? Right, Shelly?" He looked at her and she nodded, looking over at the playwright, saying, "Yeah, that was it." The Doctor looked at him and the two yelled, "Yeah, I/he said 'Stop the play'!"

Shakespeare muttered, "I hit my head." The two straightened up and the Doc said, "Yeah, don't rub it. You'll go bald."

There was a huge crash and a woman screamed and the Doc and Shelly looked up. In unison with Kelly, they said, "I think that's our cue!" Kelly grabbed Lily's hand and the four were off to the stage, Martha right behind them and Shelly knew Shakespeare was following the companion.

The six rushed out on stage to hear the "-of Blood!" part of their chant, and the Carrionite's cackling. They squinted, looking around. The Time Lords looked up at the Carrionites, and Shelly coulda sworn she heard Lilith say, "The Doctor and those pesky Girls. They live." A pause for Shelly to think, _'Say _what_ now? _Us_?!'_ "Then watch this world become a blasted heath!" They saw her look at the crystal ball, "They come. They come!"

And all hell broke loose. Once the other Carrionites were unleashed, the Girls all felt one joint feeling, pure terror. Sure, they faced the Racnaross, and they'll probably even meet worse enemies later on if this traveling keeps up, but never before had they ever felt such terror. Maybe it was their "magic" causing it, maybe not. All they knew was that the Doctor knew what to do and they needed him. The Girls turned to face the Doctor, away from the Carrionites, as he reached for Shakespeare.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" He pulled the man forward, the Girls moving to stand next to Shakespeare. As the man questioned what he needed to do, Shelly wonder, _'I wonder what it's like, to be told that "history needs you," even though you think you're in the present/future...'_

"Reverse it!"

"How am I/How's he supposed to do that?" Shakespeare and Lily yelled/asked in unison. Together, the Doc, Shelly, and Kelly answered, "The shape of the globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius, the only man clever enough to do it!"

Confused, Shakespeare asked the Time Lords, "But what words? I have none ready!"

Gesturing to the man, the three Time Lord who knew what was going on answered incredulously, "You're William Shakespeare!" Shakespeare gestured up to the Carrionites.

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision."

Allowing the Doc to say this alone, the Girls kept quiet, letting the Time Lord answer, "Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic," Shelly heard a woman scream and she winced, mentally apologizing to the woman. "Words, the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm - the words that last forever!" The four Time Lords all yelled that in unison, Lily knowing what to say by Shelly telling her telepathically beforehand. "That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise." At that, the Doc and Shelly glided back, Kelly and Lily being grabbed by the two and yanked back unceremoniously.

Shakespeare took a moment to gather his words, then looked up to the cyclone of Carrionites. The rest of the group onstage stepped back a few steps, giving the writer some room. Gallantly, he yelled up to the Carrionites,

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay. Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor and mystical Girls tell my I am not!"

Shelly grinned as she heard one of the present Carrionites say from one of the viewing boxes, "No!" and Lilith yell, "Words of power!"

"Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show between the points..." he looked back to the Time Lords and the Doc and Shelly yelled, "761390!"

Shakespeare turned back to the now-fading cyclone. "...761390! Vanish like a tinker's cuss. I say to thee..." The Doctor, Kelly, and Shakespeare were lost, when Lily, Martha, and Shelly yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The Doctor yelled to Shakespeare, "Expelliarmus!" Right after, Shakespeare yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Grinning madly, the Doctor yelled, "Good old J.K.!"

Shelly smirked as they all heard the Carrionites scream, and they ducked when one strayed away to try and attack them. Shelly missed the first part of what Lilith screamed, but she did hear, "...darkness! They are consumed!" Then Lilith screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!" All the Carrionites flew up in a cyclone, pink lightning flashing everywhere. The Doc, Shelly, and Kelly were grinning madly, when their attention was pulled to the doors behind them as they opened with a bang, papers flying out of it and around the group. The script, and the witches, all flew up in a tight cyclone into smoke.

"'Love's Labour's Won.' There it goes."

Whatever Shelly thought of saying was swallowed as the three resident Carrionites screamed, as all signs of the Carrionite, and the script, flew up and the last of lightning and smoke disappeared with a flourish!

The audience gasped, people murmuring amongst themselves. Soon, someone clapped, and the rest of the audience applauded, whistling, the Girls joining in happily. However, quickly, the Doc rushed off. Confused, Shelly tried to follow, but before she could, she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see Shakespeare, grinning. Resigning, the blonde stepped back to where she was before. She glanced at Martha, who seemed too excited to speak. So, Shelly turned to Shakespeare, grinning.

"They all think it was special effects," she stated matter-of-factly. Shakespeare grinned as well.

"Your effect is special as well." Shelly rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip.

"Not your best line, ya know that, right, hon?" Shakespeare huffed good-naturedly and nodded, turning to face the crowd and bowing, pulling Shelly down into a bow as well. The audience were still cheering, whistling, and applauding. The two stepped back to join hands with the rest of the people on stage (it being the guy in yellow on their right, Kelly, Lily, Shakespeare, Shelly, Martha, and the man in black), holding up their hands, and bowing. Martha curtsied, while Shakespeare blew a kiss to the audience.

Up in the viewer's box previously occupied by the three resident Carrionites, Shelly spotted the Doc move the curtain aside and pick up the crystal ball Lilith had been using. After she saw him peek inside, she saw him pop up and rush to the curtain, disappearing from sight again. Shelly sighed, and faced the audience, smiling again and bowed a smaller, less exaggerated bow.

XxXxXxXx

The following morning, Shelly was hiding from Shakespeare, letting him charm Martha, the dirty blonde thinking of Mickey all the time.

"And I say, 'A heart for a hart and a dear for a deer.'"

Martha's smile had disappeared and she said, "I don't get it." Shelly rolled her eyes from behind the door. Of course she didn't, it's a joke funnier when written out, to see the differences in words.

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia." Martha nodded, and sighed.

"Okay. So you know, Shelly or Lily would be better suited for this request. Okay. Shakespeare walks into a pub, and the landlord says, 'Oi, mate, you're bard.'" The two started to laugh.

"That's brilliant. Doesn't make any sense, mind you, but never mind that. Come here." At this point, Shelly grinned, rolling her eyes, and walked away, to find the Doctor. She found him wearing Shakespeare's ruffly-thingy-

_**'It's a ruff.'**_

_'Beg yer pardon?'_

_**'A ruff. A piece of clothing common in this time era.'**_

_'...Okay then.'_

She found him wearing Shakespeare's ruff, as well as holding a hat and some cow's skull. Behind him, Lily was tangled in another ruff, and her right arm was tangled with her left in some sort of purple sash - probably part of some dress costume.

Before Shelly could ponder long on what dress her brunette friend had tangled her arms in a part of, did Kelly walk up. Well, I shouldn't say walk. More like stumbled. And a purple dress, with some sort of cream lace decorating the dress somewhere, was stuck on top of her head. Her arms were sticking up, probably because she was trying to slip it on. And the platinum blonde was stumbling into a clothing rack, apologizing, and then stuttering away from it, then rammed into Lily's back, causing the two to fall flat on their faces. Shelly winced, bending down to help the two up.

The Doctor shook his head at the three, before walking out on stage to show off some of the things he found in the props store. Shelly shot straight up, listening, thus dropping Lily, who she was helping up off from the floor, while Kelly staggered to her feet behind the brunette. Said brunette fell to the floor on her butt with an "oof!" But Shelly wasn't paying attention, as she walked over to the door and onto the stage, engaging in the conversation.

"...Not sure 'bout this, though. Reminds me of a Sycorax." The Doctor sent a worried glance behind him, not knowing Shelly, his intended target for said glance, was right behind him. He jumped, yelping, in surprise. Shelly shook her head, chuckling, and snatched the cow's skull from the Doc. She inspected it, before pulling it back and grinning at the Doctor.

"I like this! Can we keep it? I know what to name him, too!" At the Doctor's hesitation, she pouted, looking back to the skull and stroking it fondly. "I'm gonna love him, and keep him, and call him, Geeeoorrrrge!" She stretched out the "Gee-" in "George," trying to copy the cartoon character who said that. Sadly, no one got it.

Shelly lowered her head and handed the skull back to the Doctor, shuffling to stand next to him. The Time Lord shook his head and looked at Shakespeare, who had been about to say something before Shelly came up and interrupted.

"'Sycorax,' you said? Nice word. I'll have that off you as well." The man grinned.

"I should be on ten percent. How's your head?" The Doctor bent down to put down the skull and hat as Shakespeare answered, "Still aching."

The Time Lord stood up, reaching back to unfasten the ruff. "Here. I got you this." He fastened it around Shakespeare's neck, "There. Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better. Although, you might want to keep it - suits you." Martha had smiled and started to touch the ruff, but stopped, looking up to the Doctor.

"What about the play?" He took in a breath, but before he could answer, Shelly piped up, "Gone. We looked all over. Every single copy of 'Love's Labour's Won' went up in the sky." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Shelly, who had definitely not helped, but had been sleeping. Apparently, running around through the night is tiring.

"My lost masterpiece."

Martha absently said, "You could write it up again." The Doctor took in a breath.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

Shakespeare looked the two Time Lords in the eye. "Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet." Martha's smile fell from her face as she heard the name.

"Hamnet?"

"That's him."

"Ham_net_?"

The writer looked over to Martha. "What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway, time we were off...once we find wherever Kelly and Lily went off to," he added, looking around for the two. Shelly rolled her eyes, and started heading for the door.

"I'll gettem, Doc." The Time Lord nodded, and reached behind Shakespeare, pulling out the crystal ball with the three. Shelly stopped, right in front of the door, as Lily and kelly stormed out, clothing free. They glared at her.

**'Thanks for all the help.'**

_'You're welcome.'_

They sighed as the Doctor said, "I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS, where this lot can scream for all eternity. And we've got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space?" Lily's mouth fell open. By now, the three had walked back from the door to the group again. Lily blinked, and Kelly reached up, closing her mouth, which fell right back open again once she moved her hand.

The Doctor gave the look of 'Say what?' to Shakespeare, saying, "You what?"

"You're from another world, like the Carrionites. And the Girls-"

"Yes, I know where they're from," the Doctor hurriedly stepped in, not wanting it to be said in front of Baby Girls. They still didn't fully understand yet where they came from and why.

"Okay. And Martha is from the future, as are the Girls, was what I was trying to say," Shakespeare stressed, obviously annoyed with the Doctor for interrupting him. "It's not hard to work out," he and Shelly spoke in unison.

The Doctor gaped, before finally speaking. "That's...incredible. You are incredible."

"We're alike in so many ways, Doctor." A beat of silence. Shakespeare took in a breath and looked to Shelly, then Martha. "Martha, let me say goodbye to you with a new verse, a sonnet for my dark lady." Martha raised her eyebrows, then smiled, looking at the four Time Lords over Shakespeare's head. They grinned in response. In the distance, the Girls heard a carriage, and horse hooves, approach.

"'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely, more temperate.'" He was cut off when the two lead actors from last night came rushing up, calling his name. Shelly tensed, and whispered, "Get ready for it." Kelly nodded, while Lily looked confused.

"Will, you'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town! She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."

The Doctor stepped forward, curious, as Martha and Lily asked, "Who?"

"Her majesty, she's _here_."

The Doc's eyes grew wide as the royal fanfare blew, and Shelly couldn't help but laugh, remembering Queen Elizabeth from _Day of the Doctor_ saying "What's that?" in response to seeing the Doctor's "thing that goes _*ding*_." Oh, that'll never get old...

Looking like she'd just eaten five lemons, Queen Elizabeth the First walked into the Globe, glaring daggers of ice and fire at the Doctor. However, the Doctor, innocent as always, grinned. "Queen Elizabeth the First!" She stopped walking and glared at the Doctor. "Doctor!"

"What?"

"My sworn enemy."

By now, the Doctor's smile was off his face and he looked confused. "What?"

"Off with his head!"

"What?!" The Doctor practically squalked in protest, eliciting a snigger from Shelly and Kelly. The Doctor nudged them. "Girls, not now," he muttered. The Queen's glare then turned to the the Girls, making their snickers disappear into fright.

"Girls?" She asked, not a hint of recognition in her eye, but accusation in her voice. All three were confused.

"Huh?"

"It is!" Her expression was one of confusion, but her resolve seemed to harden. She pointed to the Girls.

"And take those three! They are his accomplices!" The Girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, right. Like we'd be written down in history as 'The Doctor's accomplices'. That's almost as bad as 'The Doctor's Nurses,' like what Spider-Lady said our first travel. Remember, Girls?" Lily asked the two blondes, who were shaking their heads at their friend's stupidity.

_'Oi! I rese- Actually, I don't resent that. Looking back, that was very dumb of me.'_

_**'Yes, it was. Now, buh-bye. My narrative.'**_

_'It's third person limited - focusing on the Doc and Shelly. Shush.'_

_**'Still.'**_

The Queen looked like she was the devil, she was so mad.

"Well, never mind 'what,' just run!" Shelly never thought she could be so thankful to a companion like she was to Martha Jones just then. The five ran off, Martha saying good-bye to Shakespeare.

"Stop them! Stop that pernicious Doctor and his annoying accomplices!"

The last thing they heard, before they got out of ear-shot was Shakespeare's laughter as the guards chased them.

As they ran, Shelly thought, _'Well. I never thought I'd be chased by guards this early in our travels. Huh.'_ Kelly grinned.

_'Yeah, well, you're wish has come true, your Majesty,'_ she thought sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes at her two friends. muttering, "Oi."

As the five ran - with shouts from the guards of "Stop! In the name of the Queen!" and the Girls yelling back, "I'm Scottish/I'm Irish/I'm American!" -, Martha asked the four from her spot in the back, "What did you four do to her?"

"How should we know? We haven't met her yet! That's time travel for you." They got to the TARDIS and the Doc fiddled with the lock. "Still, can't wait to find out." He pushed open the door, letting Martha and the Girls go in before him. The Doctor stayed out to say, "That's something to look forward to," a stupid smile on his face. However, once the bows and crossbows were raised, he let out an "Ooh!" and rushed back inside.

As soon as they were inside the TARDIS, materializing away, Shelly, Kelly, and Lily felt their respective elements tormenting them. Their sign they were leaving. The Doctor smiled solemnly, and Martha had a look of unbelief on her face, as if she still had trouble processing that it was natural for Shelly to suffocate, Kelly to drown, and Lily to burn. But, apparently, it was, or, at least it was _real_.

But, before Shelly was fully gone, she muttered, "New...New...York...Bliss...Jack...Boe..." and she fell into unconsciousness. _'Well, where to now?'_

**OCSluvr: Hiya guys! Finally got to the end of this chapter, huh? CX Well, yup! Got it up, finally!**

**I don't think I have much to say this time, except that next we're FINALLY going to Eleven again...I think..Is it Nine? No, they don't go to Nine much...Oh, they'll probably spend most screen/chapter time with the Tenth Doctor, since he is my favorite Doctor. Sorry, but that's how it'll happen or at least seem. :-}**

**Have a great day/night, wonderful readers/fellow writers! Hope you enjoy or enjoyed your summer and y'all're ready for school! I wasn't...emotionally, at least. :-}**

**OCSluvr is out!**


End file.
